Marco Aurelio V: versión Yaoi
by luna-sj
Summary: A Camus de Acuario se le ha encomendado una misión muy difícil: cuidar al perro de su novio. Camus/Milo.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: **Esta es la **versión Yaoi del fic Marco Aurelio V**, no es una secuela.

La edité especialmente para mis lectores de la página Amor Yaoi y ahora la subo aquí, para aquellos que no leyeron en su momento la versión original y también para aquellos que les gusta el Yaoi.

Como, algunos saben, ahora no estoy escribiendo fics debido a que me encuentro trabajando en un escrito original para un concurso, sin embargo me estoy dando tiempo para hacer este tipo de ediciones especiales.

Ojala sea de su agrado.

¡Saludos!

(Ah, hay escenas inéditas xD)

* * *

**Marco Aurelio V**

**. . .  
**

Por Luna_sj

.

.

.

**Día viernes **

**Templo de Acuario: 7 am **

Era un hecho: Milo era su camarada, su amigo, su hermano. SU NOVIO… En fin, toda esa sarta de cursilerías que la gente común utiliza para describir un afecto entre dos personas que no comparten la misma sangre, pero que aun así se estiman por encima del promedio ponderado de consideración. Punto aparte, insértese signos de exclamación mental: ¡Pero esto era demasiado!

Camus de Acuario sintió un tic en su ojo derecho. Se dejó caer en un sillón, que para suerte se encontraba justo detrás de él, apoyó su codo derecho en el brazo del mueble y dejó que su rostro descansara en su puño cerrado. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser después de todo?

Trató de pensar positivamente, a final de cuentas sólo serian tres días: viernes, sábado y domingo. Y luego todo regresaría a la normalidad. ¡Eso! ¿Por qué hacía tanto drama? ¿Él, un santo dorado?

Definitivamente se había estado ahogando en un vaso de agua, algo vergonzoso para él.

Se puso de pie nuevamente, esta vez decidido a convertir ese "pequeño" percance en una gran lección de vida. Cuidar de un ser indefenso, a simple vista bobalicón, fastidiosamente lambiscón, bastante mofletudo y patéticamente engreído sería su misión por los tres siguientes días. Le impondría la disciplina que no le habían enseñado, le mostraría lo básico para ser un espécimen civilizado y le brindaría una educación digna de exhibición.

¡Sí!

El santo cruzó los brazos, separó las piernas, se sopló los flequillos, frunció el ceño y fijó los ojos en aquello que tenía al frente.

—¡Guau! —ladró aquello.

Pesando 65 kilos y midiendo 75 centímetros, con pelaje abundante color negro azabache; musculoso, de patas gruesas y fuertes. Nadador excepcional y rescatista por naturaleza, con ustedes…

¡El Terranova!

Y si. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un perro. Pero no cualquier perro, ¡sino del perro de Milo! Es decir, un ser fuera de los estándares normales de sentido común. Porque bien dice el dicho: "Dime quién es tu dueño y te diré quién eres".

Camus meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación: ¿A qué ser humano sicológicamente estable se le ocurría adoptar un Terranova como mascota de jardín?

A Milo por supuesto.

¿Quién más sería lo suficientemente inconsciente, patológicamente desenfrenado y estúpidamente acogedor para hacerlo? Sólo él. No había remedio con el bicho: estaba rematadamente zafado.

¡Pero esperen! Si aquella enorme bola de maza y pelo era propiedad del honorable, nótese el sarcasmo, guardián del octavo templo; ¿qué hacía en el onceavo templo?

¡Eh ahí el detalle!

Sucedía que Camus, dueño y señor del templo de Acuario y altruista como sólo él, se había ofrecido amparar todo el fin de semana al tierno animalillo… Aja, ahora que nos cuenten una de vaqueros…

¡Primero se congela el infierno!

Sucedía más bien que se había visto obligado a cuidarlo después de oír un discursillo melodramático. ¡Ajá! Y todo eso a cuenta de que su "adorable amante" andaba en misión fuera de Grecia.

Pero, aquí viene la pregunta del millón: ¿cómo empezó todo?

Bueno…

Erase una vez en el Santuario del _Nunca Acabar_ un día como otros, con la diferencia de que uno de sus santos dorados, desobligado y sin más deberes que ponerle cabe al espiritual Shaka de Virgo, decidió adentrarse en el fascinante ciberespacio para matar el aburrimiento. Iba y venía por links, _clicleando_ a diestra y siniestra, hasta que por azares del destino se topó con una página titulada _Colas y Patas_. Sin otra cosa en que ocupar el tiempo le hizo clic y entonces se encontró navegando por una serie de llamados a la conciencia, al altruismo para con los animales… Resumiendo, lo invitaban a adoptar un animal, en este caso un perro.

Una semana después se estacionaba en el coliseo un camión de mudanza. Todos los habitantes se acercaron a ver llenos de curiosidad y grande fue su sorpresa cuando el conductor del vehículo preguntó por el Excelentísimo Señor Santo Dorado Milo de Escorpio, rascándose la cabeza después de asimilar lo que había dicho, y es que tenía un paquete para el mencionado y necesitaba que firme los documentos de entrega.

Al día siguiente Milo se paseaba orgulloso por los sagrados recintos con un gigante de cuatro patas, un ejemplar impresionante de Terranova negro de mediana edad. A cada paso iba presentando al animalote a sus amigos, los cuales se quedaban con la boca abierta de asombro, algunos hasta llegaron a pensar que les estaban jugando una broma porque resultaba inverosímil el tamaño del animal. Milo soltaba carcajadas y los invitaba a acariciarlo, porque lo que el canino no tenia de chiquito, lo tenía de bonachón.

Pero no sólo la apariencia del perro llamaba la atención, sino también su nombre, que a los oídos de un común mortal resultaba el colmo de la excentricidad: **Marco Aurelio V de la Casa Real de Thutumumu**. Toda una barbaridad de nombre, que según los archivos de _Colas y Patas_ era producto de su linaje, porque Marco Aurelio V de la Casa Real de Thutumumu había nacido en cuna de oro, miembro de una familia de alta alcurnia.

Por esos días Camus había estado fuera de Grecia, de lo contrario seguro que devolvía al perro con todo y dueño, cosa que no fue posible gracias a que Marco Aurelio V, de lo más lambiscón, ya se había ganado el cariño de todos en ese fin de mundo, de la misma diosa Atena. La adolecente se derretía cada vez que lo veía tan grandote y bonachón, _babosón_ para Camus.

—Thutu… ¿qué? —había preguntado el acuariano con cara de no creérselo.

Milo se echo a reír y le explicó el asunto del linaje perruno entre carcajadas, cada vez más divertido viendo como las facciones de su francés iban tornándose contradictorias, porque Camus quería reírse, pero también quería lanzar mil maldiciones. Al final sólo le advirtió a Milo que mantuviera lejos al animal. Nunca le habían gustado los perros y no iban a empezar ha hacerlo a esas alturas de su vida, mucho menos uno tan… tan… En fin, que lo mantuviera lejos de su templo y punto.

Fue así que Marco Aurelio V pasó a formar parte de esa curiosa familia denominada Orden Ateniense. Se volvió el engreído de algunos santos y amazonas, los primeros queriéndole enseñar toda clase de trucos, las segundas queriéndolo _apapachar_ como si de un peluche se tratara.

Todo bien hasta ahí. El problema llegó cuando a Milo le asignaron una misión que lo obligaba a ausentarse por tres días completos. Varios santos se ofrecieron a amparar a su mascota, convencidos de que sería genial tenerlo por algunos días. El escorpión agradeció el interés, pero no concedió a nadie la custodia del perro porque, digamos, ya tenía a la persona indicada para cuidarlo.

¡Su hermoso y altruista Camus!

Claro que primero tendría que convencerlo, pequeño detalle.

Al primer intento, Milo y Marco Aurelio tuvieron que salir corriendo del onceavo templo a todo lo que les daba las piernas y patas para no terminar muertos de hipotermia. Al segundo ya fueron mejor preparados, mismos esquimales, hasta gorrito se llegaron a poner. Pero nada: Camus era un témpano duro de roer.

Pero como la tercera es la vencida, y además Milo es terco como una mula, como último recurso dueño y perro terminaron atrincherados en la entrada de Acuario, amenazando con encadenamiento y huelga de hambre.

¿Para qué contar el resto de la historia? Lo único importante aquí es que Camus aceptó quedarse con el terranova con la condición de que sería la primera y ultima vez que lo haría. Milo le agradeció diciéndole que siempre supo que podía contar con él, su amigo, su alma gemela, su cómplice. ¡Dios se lo pagaría!

"Dios ya me debe mucho", pensó el francés con resignación viendo como su compañero descargaba en su sala las pertenencias de Marco Aurelio. Un canasto de dormir y costal de comida, sin olvidar su bebedero, su plato, su correa de paseo, sus juguetes y su cepillo de pelo. Después de darle todo tipo de recomendación para el cuidado del tierno animalote, Milo se hizo humo.

Y entonces regresamos al inicio de la historia.

Durante cinco minutos, Camus de Acuario y Marco Aurelio V de la Casa Real de Thutumumu se sostuvieron la mirada. El santo de pie, tieso como un pilar. El perro sentado y _apachurable_. Cada uno calculando la peligrosidad del otro, midiéndose el nivel de aguante y sobre todo proyectándose en una futura convivencia.

Al final Camus se arrepintió de haber cedido. Definitivamente el amor debía tener límites. Pero bueno, su palabra estaba en juego ¡y primero muerto antes que incumplirla!

¡Para un santo dorado nada era imposible!

Además, ¿qué podía salir mal?

Absolutamente nada estando él al mando.

El santo respiró hondamente y enfatizó su semblante serio.

—Se me ha encargado una misión y es la de mantenerte vivo hasta que tu dueño regrese —habló mismo militar en campaña de guerra—. Misión que pienso cumplir sin mayores contratiempos, para lo cual necesito tu colaboración

Se detuvo, viendo como el canino elevaba las orejas en señal de atención.

—Bien, como primera medida de convivencia me veo forzado a modificar aquel nombre ridículo con el que te conocen. Desde hoy responderás al nombre de Marc. ¿Entendido?

—¡Guau!

_¡Señor, si señor! _

Marco Aurelio ladró con entusiasmo.

—Sigamos —continuo Camus—. Para que estos tres días de convivencia sean soportables, te enumerare las reglas que tendrás que respetar… En realidad no sé porqué me molesto, eres un ser de limitado razonamiento. Pero bueno, si puedo comunicarme con tu dueño no veo porque no pueda hacerlo contigo

Una sonrisa furtiva asomó a los labios del apuesto caballero. El gesto duró apenas un microsegundo y luego fue reemplazado por una recia mirada.

—Regla No 1: No ladrar, ni de día, ni de noche, ni nunca. Simplemente limítate a abrir la boca para comer.

_¡Señor, si señor!_

Marco Aurelio seguía entusiasta.

—Regla No 2: No babear. El bueno para nada de tu dueño me aseguró que no lo haces, pero más vale la aclaración…

_¡Señor, si señor!_

Marco Aurelio seguía entusiasta.

—Regla No 3: No subirte a los muebles de la sala. Son de cuero importado.

_Esto…_

Marco Aurelio empezaba a tener dudas.

—Regla No 4: Por ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia te asomaras a mi habitación, de lo contrario regresaras a Escorpio en un decorativo ataúd de hielo.

_¡Sáquenme de aquí…!_

Camus, al ver la cara de espanto del pobre animal, sonrió satisfecho. ¡Así es como se educaba a los perros!

—Regla No 5: No morder, lamer ni chupar nada.

_Por favor…_

—Y por último, la regla No 6, la más importante: Finge que no existes.

_Plop. _

El enorme animal emitió un muy decente gemido y se recostó sobre la alfombra, apoyó su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras, y desde allí miró al santo con sus apacibles ojos pardos. Parecía triste. Camus, con su sensibilidad y empatía característica, pasó por alto la congoja de su huésped y se dispuso a acomodar sus pertenencias donde no estorbaran. Empezó por llevar la enorme canasta a la cocina del templo, pasaría inadvertida bajo la barra de desayuno, además era un lugar idóneo para que el perro durmiera.

"_Idóneo_, carajo, pero qué culto soy".

A la cocina también llevó el costalote de comida. Lo dejó en una esquina y fue por las demás cosas. Recogió y criticó cada objeto. No podía creer que Milo gastara dinero en esas frivolidades. Ya gastaba una fortuna en alimentar al perro, ¿para qué comprarle un hueso de cuero crudo esterilizado, made in Taiwán? ¡Bah! La próxima vez que Milo le propusiera unas vacaciones en el Caribe aceptaría, a ver si así gastaba su dinero en cosas más productivas, como darle un merecido premio por aguantarlo todos, TODOS, esos años. Aunque claro, tampoco quería estar muy lejos del Santuario, mucho menos de Siberia, y es que las obligaciones, las responsabilidades, los compromisos, los…

A Camus le regresó el tic en el ojo.

Al fin terminó con su labor y regresó a la sala para asegurarse de que "Marc" no hubiera incumplido alguna de sus reglas. Lo encontró en la misma posición en que lo había dejado, muy quieto y somnoliento. Decidió no darle cuerda y pasó por su lado como si de un mueble más se tratara.

Era viernes y él tenia deberes que cumplir, uno de ellos era ir a entrenar con sus compañeros. Pero antes debía darse un baño, cambiarse de ropa, desayunar, presentar su informe… En fin, un día más en su perfecta vida de santo dorado.

**Coliseo del Santuario: 9 am **

Los santos, puntuales como de costumbre, ya se encontraban concentrados alrededor de la arena. Algunos platicaban, varios calentaban y otros simplemente esperaban, como Camus de Acuario, que sentado en la segunda escalinata se terminaba de vendar las manos. A decir verdad, no era el santo más popular. Su semblante inmutable resultaba intimidante, además de que sus fríos ojos azules daban cuenta de que no tenía sentimientos, algo que resultaba poco atractivo a la hora de hacer amigos.

Los santos de menor rango prefirieran guardar distancia de él, porque claro, pensaban que al primer contacto visual con el caballero de los hielos pasarían a mejor vida, y no de cualquier manera, ¡sino en trocitos de hielo! Tantos que ni Zeus podría componerlos.

Pero mientras los santos de plata y bronce preferían guardar distancia de Camus, los de oro buscaban acercársele, todo en son de la más buena camaradería. En ese momento, sin embargo, la prioridad de todos era entrenar. Fue así que las peleas se sortearon por el método infalible del "piedra, papel y tijera".

Por esas cosas raras del destino, a Camus le tocó enfrentarse a DM. Se suponía que las peleas de entrenamiento eran de lo más amistosas, es decir, todo estaba permitido excepto matar a tu oponente. Con lo caro que les había costado la fianza para salir del Limbo más de un santo no estaba en condiciones de afrontar otra cuenta con el Mas Allá. Sin embargo DM era un caso especial, pues podía ir y venir del inframundo como Pedro en su casa, así que no se molestaba en respetar las reglas de pelea. Era todo un caso el santo de Cáncer. Y además le tenía cierta tirria a Camus. ¿Por qué sería?

Con esos malos augurios, Camus caminó hasta el centro de la arena y esperó a su oponente.

—¿Listo para tragar polvo, Acuario? —le preguntó envalentonadísimo DM.

—¿Listo para que te reacomode el cerebro, Cáncer? —le respondió indiferente Camus.

Digamos que cuando se trataba de peleas, estos muchachotes no eran precisamente fraternales. Todos ya estaban atentos a los contrincantes, unos apostando, otros limitándose a observar.

—A la cuenta de tres iniciara la pelea —anunció Saga—. Uno… Dos…

Se quedo con el "tres" en la boca porque DM, como siempre, no esperó y se fue con todo contra Camus. Saga sólo dio un suspiro de desaprobación y regresó a su lugar en las escalinatas.

Y allí estaban los luchadores, patadas van, puñetes vienen, explosiones por aquí, estallidos por allá. Aparecían y desaparecían a la velocidad de la luz, algunas veces sin poder evitar que una explosión llegara hasta los espectadores, que muy preocupados se arrimaran hasta donde Shaka permanecía imperturbable rodeado por su poderoso "Khan".

En el momento más critico de la pelea el eco de un _Guau_ hizo que Camus se desconcentrara y terminó incrustado en una de las columnas. Cayó a la arena inconciente y término enterrado por los restos de la columna. Un gran "!Oh!", de sorpresa salió de los espectadores. Un segundo después DM bajó a tierra firme esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa y caminó hacia el lugar de los escombros, haciéndose tronar los dedos para dar el golpe final. Los espectadores se pusieron de pie, no cabían en su asombro, algunos querían intervenir, pero no se atrevían porque Camus detestaba que se metieran en sus peleas.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando DM metió su mano entre los escombros y sin mayor remordimiento sacó a Camus del cuello. El acuariano dio señales de vida al tratar de zafarse del agarre, pero DM no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

—¿A quién le ibas a reacomodar el cerebro, Acuario? —le preguntó con sonrisa cínica.

—A un idiota llamado DM —murmuró Camus, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Apenas puedes respirar y todavía tienes ganas de fanfarronear —se burlo Cáncer—. A ver si te quedan ganas después de regresar al Yomutsu.

La suerte parecía echada para el acuariano, así lo pronosticaban los demás santos que veían atónitos la escena. Entonces, y de la nada, una gran sombra cruzó la explanada tan velozmente que los santos apenas pudieron darse cuenta.

¡Es un ave! ¡Es un avión! Es un… ¿puerco?

¡No, es Marco Aurelio V de la casa real de Thutumumu!

¡Sí! El gigante terranova, haciendo gala de una agilidad increíble, corría mismo perro de caza hacia donde DM zarandeaba a Camus, saltando rocas y esquivando hoyos, nada más le faltaba la capa y pasaba por superhéroe.

Cuando DM giró el rostro ya era demasiado tarde: ¡Marco Aurelio había clavado sus cuatro caninos en sus cuatro letras!

—¡Mamá! —gritó el santo de Cáncer y dejo caer a Camus.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que veía, ni siquiera Camus, que apenas distinguía a la enorme mole de pelo detrás de su contrincante. Cuando logró reaccionar balbuceó una orden inteligible y al instante DM cayó al suelo boca abajo, retorciéndose de dolor mientras se agarraba las pompas.

—¡Un medico! —gritó la amazona del Águila, que empujada por sus reflejos ya corría hacia el lugar de los hechos.

Todos se apresuraron a seguirla todavía confundidos, pero dispuestos a ayudar. Así el adolorido DM quedó rodeado por una pequeña multitud, entre ellos Afroditha de Piscis, que apenas podía contener las carcajadas.

—¡Ay mi pobre orgullo! —gimoteaba DM revolcándose en el suelo.

—¡Llevémoslo a la enfermería! —ordenó Dohko.

Varios santos se apresuraron a levantar al malherido y sin demora lo condujeron fuera del coliseo. Camus, sentando sobre la arena y con los ojos como platos, vio como la turba solidaria se alejó dejando una polvareda. Una brisa arrasó en el coliseo y el santo recién pudo pensar con claridad. Todavía no terminaba de creer lo que había sucedido cuando una agradable sombra se formó a su alrededor. Era Marco Aurelio. Se había sentado a su lado y le miraba con sus tiernos ojos marrones.

—Supongo que preguntar qué demonios haces aquí no tiene sentido, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Camus.

—¡Guau! —ladró el perro.

—¡Guau tu abuela! Yo tenía todo fríamente calculado. ¡No tenias porque meterte!

El santo parecía estar a punto de echar humo por las orejas viendo como el perro le miraba desde distintos ángulos, inclinando su enorme cabezota. En realidad no había sido para tanto, parecía decirle, apenas y le había dado una probadita a las pompas de DM, una mordidita muy decente. Sucedía más bien que Mascara era muy llorón.

Camus lanzó un par de maldiciones, deseando que un rayo le cayera a Milo dondequiera que estuviese. ¡Todo era culpa suya!

—Pobre DM, se llevó el susto de su vida —murmuró con una repentina sonrisa—. Debiste ver su cara, parecía un pejesapo a punto de explotar.

Marco Aurelio ladró eufóricamente, feliz de su hazaña. Milo seguro hubiera festejado, pero el que estaba a su lado era el inconmovible santo de Acuario, de quien se rumoreaba ser un témpano de hielo, un hombre que había reducido a polvo sus emociones, un poco más y lo acusaban de tener una cámara de tortura en su sótano.

—Esta gracia me va a costar caro —espetó con expresión sombría— Mejor regresamos a Acuario. A estas horas el Patriarca ya debe estar enterado y prefiero presentarme por mi cuenta antes de ser llamado.

**Templo Mayor: 10:30 am. **

Camus entró a paso firme al recinto portando su sagrada armadura. Una vez al pie de los escalones, se arrodilló.

—Camus de Acuario —dijo el hombre sentado en el trono, que no era otro que Shion.

—Excelencia —musitó con respeto el santo—. He querido presentarme antes de ser llamado al imaginarme que usted ya esta enterado del incidente de esta mañana.

—Lo estoy.

Shion hizo una pausa, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras

—DM lo acusa de ataque de alta traición… Dice que entrenó al perro de Milo para… bueno, para que lo mordiera en un lugar inapropiado de su cuerpo. Además, asegura que fue un ataque cobarde porque él estaba de espaldas.

—Nada más alejado de la realidad, Excelencia —apremio Camus—. No voy a negar que el terranova mordió al santo de Cáncer, pero le aseguro que yo no tuve nada que ver.

—Le creo, Acuario, pero naturalmente no puedo permitir que un perro atente contra la integridad de los habitantes del Santuario.

—Por supuesto, Excelencia.

—Por esta vez voy a pasarlo por alto, pero espero sea la primera y ultima vez. El daño que ha sufrido el santo de Cáncer es indescriptible, con decirle que el médico le ha prohibido sentarse una semana completa. ¿Imagina como será su vida en los próximos días sin poder hacer uso de una silla?

—Me supongo nada agradable —murmuró Camus.

—Exacto. Es por eso me he visto obligado a recomendarle sentarse apoyando sólo medias posaderas.

¿Ah?

Camus levantó el rostro y descubrió una sonrisa furtiva en los labios del Gran Pope.

—Eso es todo, Acuario, puede retirarse.

**Sala de Acuario: 2 pm.**

Camus meditaba viendo el acuario que adornaba la mesita de centro, adentro nadaba un pececillo dorado muy mono. A pocos metros, y recostado sobre la alfombra, Marco Aurelio tomaba su siesta de la tarde. Todo estaba muy silencioso hasta que un repiquetear inundó el pequeño recinto.

¡Era una cosmollamada!

El santo se concentró.

_¿Milo? Ya decía que eras tú... ¿Cómo crees? Todo mal gracias a tu perro. ¿Por qué maldita sea no me dijiste que mordía?... Pues lo hizo y me metió en un gran lió al morder a DM… ¿Dónde? En un lugar poco apropiado, pero eso no importa. Aquí lo único importante es que por primera vez el Patriarca me amonestó… Déjate de estupideces, todo esto es culpa tuya… Milo, hablo en serio. No voy a dejar que un perro arruine mi desempeño de todos estos años… No estoy siendo exagerado… Yo no he dicho eso… Milo, no tienes que volver. Yo no dije que no podía con el perro… Claro que no… De acuerdo… Si… ¡Qué sí!… ¿Y ahora qué?... Al punto, Milo… ¿Qué? ¿Bromeas?... Ahora si que se murió la única neurona cuerda que te funcionaba. ¡Primero muerto! _

Camus cortó la cosmollamada. Pasaron tres segundos y volvieron a hacer contacto. El silbó sin intención de contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo.

_¿Sí?... He dicho que no. _

Volvió a cortar, pero luego de tres segundos lo volvieron a contactar. ¡Joder, pero es que terminaría con dolor de cabeza!

_Milo, esa fue mi ultima palabra... No gracias… No… No… ¡Dije que no!... No me vengas ahora con eso ¡No lo haré y punto!... ¿Cómo que abstinencia? ¡Eso es un maldito chantaje, bicho!… ¡Que no!... ¡Arg! Estas haciendo que pierda la paciencia… ¡Maldita sea, bicho, esta me la pagas!… ¡Arg! ¿A dónde?… Sí, claro… Es un perro, Milo, no un niño… No soy insensible, tú eres el idiota… ¿Algo más, señor?... ¿Qué?... Por la… De acuerdo. Sí, yo también te quiero._

La cosmollamada terminó, pero tan pronto Camus cortó, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Levantó el aparato y se volvió a mirar al perro.

—Te hablan, tontón.

Marco Aurelio se levantó pesadamente y se acercó al aparato. Camus rodó los ojos viendo como de pronto empezaba a agitar la cola con entusiasmo.

"Lo que me faltaba: sostenerle el teléfono a un perro".

El can ladraba emocionado al oír la voz de su dueño. Increíble, pero cierto. Ahora sólo faltaba que Milo le enviara postales.

¡Ajá! ¿Acaso alguien estaba celoso?

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es un perro…!"

Por fin la llamada terminó y el teléfono se estrelló en el sofá. El santo observó detenidamente al perro.

—Sé que voy a arrepentirme, pero no tengo salida... Iremos a tu cita con el veterinario.

—¡Guau!

—Sí, si, como sea. Sólo déjame advertirte que no estoy de humor y a la primera metida de pata, literalmente, te regreso al Santuario sin tu revisión trimestral. Ahora espérame aquí, voy a cambiarme.

**Centro de Atenas: 4:00 pm. **

Camus y Marco Aurelio salieron de un callejón inhóspito, el primero vestido como cualquier chico de veintidós años, el segundo con una correa al cuello. Había sido toda una lucha ponérsela, primero para agarrarlo y luego para asegurarle la hebilla; ahí Camus había llegado incluso a elevar ligeramente su cosmos para doblegar al enorme animal. Hacer eso le había tomado más de media hora y obligarlo a bajar desde Acuario hasta Aries otra media hora. Ya en el primer templo Mu los recibió con una sonrisa amable y Camus, que nunca pedía favores, le pidió que los transportara hasta el centro de Atenas. El lemuriano lo hizo con el mayor gusto y fue así que terminaron en esa callejuela.

—Haré raspadilla contigo si otra vez te niegas a caminar con la correa —había amenazado Camus. Su expresión no debió ser nada amigable porque el perro empezó a caminar muy correcto delante suyo, hasta parecía feliz de tener la correa alrededor del cuello.

Recorrieron apenas dos cuadras y llegaron hasta la veterinaria. Entraron y en la recepción los recibió una señorita muy guapa.

"Demasiado bonita para mi gusto. ¿Sera que Milo…? ¡Maldita sea, Camus, contrólate!"

Pero es que Milo era Milo, y soltero o comprometido nunca perdía el tiempo.

"Ese idiota…".

Pero mientras el pobre Camus se escurría el cerebro, la recepcionista buscaba la cita del perro.

—¡Aquí esta! —exclamó—. Su cita es a las cinco en punto, con el doctor Orejas. Aun falta media hora. Por favor tome asiento mientras llega su turno.

"Algunas personas le hacen honor a su apellido".

Camus caminó hacia los sillones. Detrás lo seguía Marco Aurelio, distraído con la fauna del lugar. Entre los pacientes que esperaban atención se encontraban perros y gatos de todos los tamaños y formas posibles, unos más extraños que otros, pero todos terriblemente mimados.

Con su carácter social de siempre, Camus terminó sentándose en el rincón más alejado y Marco Aurelio lo siguió hasta allí de lo más obediente, al parecer todavía recordando la amenaza anterior. El enorme perro no había pasado desapercibido entre los presentes y más de un niño se había acercado a acariciarlo, y es que no todos los días se veía a un terranova y además Marco Aurelio era un ejemplar impresionante con su abundante pelaje azabache y sus tiernos ojos pardos.

Camus al principio se sintió incomodo con tanto niño alrededor del enorme perro, pero después se relajó al ver que el animalote era muy cariñoso con sus admiradores.

A medida que los pacientes fueron llamados, llegaron otros y Camus se aburrió de solo pensar que tenía que esperar. En un intento de distraerse tomó una revista, pero, chanfles, ésta estaba dedicada a los perros. La dejó en su lugar porque para perros ya tenía bastante con Marco Aurelio. Pasaron unos minutos más cuando cierto personaje entró al local.

—_¡Helloooooooooooo! _

El recién llegado saludó con un grito desquiciado y cual mariposa sin alas revoloteó hasta la recepción

—¡Maritza querida, aquí de nuevo para la revisión de mi Casandra!

La recepcionista sonrió divertida y se apresuró a buscar la cita. Cuando la encontró le pidió que esperara. El recién llegado giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a buscar un lugar cómodo y entonces, al fondo del recinto, divisó a Camus

—_¡Oh my god! _¿Pero qué veo? ¡Hombre divino a las nueve en punto!

Sin demora buscó en su carterita y sacó un espejo, se miró por todos los ángulos posibles y lo volvió a guardar. Se estiró la ropa y puso cara seductora:

—Ahí voy, papi. _GRRRR_.

Camus se había vuelto a acomodar por enésima vez en el sillón y ya empezaba a perder la paciencia cuando de pronto escuchó que le hablaban.

—¿Está ocupado?

Levantó los ojos y se quedó de piedra. Ahí delante se encontraba un muchacho vestido de forma un tanto extraña, con un pantaloncillo playero a la cadera, una remera rosa muy apretada, una pañoleta multicolor alrededor del cuello y un gorrito de lo más coqueto sobre la cabeza. En su mano derecha sostenía una jaula.

—¿Disculpe?

—Que si está ocupado el sitio.

—Ah… pues… no.

—Ay qué bien

El chico se sentó, dejó sobre el piso la jaula, cruzó las piernas y se empezó a dar aire con la mano.

—Este calor me tiene loco —le sonrió.

Camus frunció el ceño confundido y carraspeó un par de veces. Marco Aurelio en cambio miró de lo más intrigado al curioso personaje. El chico cayó en cuenta de su presencia y emitió un chillido de emoción

—¡Ay, pero que perrote más regio! ¿Es tuyo?

—No.

—¿No? ¿De quién entonces?

—De… alguien.

—¿Eh? Ya… ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Ha… Se llama Marc.

—¡Hola, Marc!

Saludó el chico al terranova. El perro inclinó su cabeza desconcertado, por su nombre y porqué no sabía cómo clasificar a su nuevo admirador. El chico por su parte estaba más que feliz viendo la forma de acortar distancia con Camus.

—¡Ay! Pero que volado estoy, ni siquiera me presenté —dijo, y extendió su mano—. Mau.

"Voy a matar a Milo".

Camus sostuvo la mano del chico, porque él podía ser todo, menos descortés.

—Camus.

—Mucho gusto, Camus —le correspondió Mau, feliz—. No es por nada, pero se me hace que no eres griego… ¡No me digas, no me digas! Deja que adivine… A ver, a ver —lo examinó de pies a cabeza—. ¡Ya sé! Francés, ¿verdad?

"Pero antes lo torturare".

Camus asintió.

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía!

Mau festejó ante la atenta mirada del terranova. Camus ya no sabía qué cara poner para expresar sus pocas ganas de conversar. Cuánto más serio se ponía, el rostro del otro chico se iluminaba más, como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a lanzar encima. El asunto se estaba poniendo peliagudo cuando de la nada Marco Aurelio empezó a mostrar interés por la jaula que Mau había dejado a sus pies. El chico se dio cuenta y la levantó para ponerla sobre sus piernas. La abrió y con cuidado sacó a un gato ñato y peludo. Una esponja con moño.

—Marc, te presento a Casandra. Creo que pueden ser muy buenos amigos.

El terranova miró desde todos los ángulos a Casandra y finalmente dio un alegre ladrido. Se incorporó y con curiosidad se acercó hasta Mau para observar mejor a la gata. Camus miró de soslayo la escena teniendo un leve presentimiento de que todo terminaría mal, pero satisfecho de que el chico estuviera ocupado con algo más. Miró su reloj y eran las 4:50.

"Sólo falta diez minutos. Hay que aguantar".

Los minutos se hicieron eternos. Camus volvió a mirar su reloj y resopló con impaciencia; faltaban cinco minutos. Se incorporó y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas.

—¿Impaciente? —le preguntó Mau.

—No me gusta esperar.

—¿En serio? Pues yo soy rápido en todo, bueno, casi en todo.

Camus de pronto se sintió desnudo y le dirigió una mirada mordaz al muchacho.

—Ay, pero que serio te has puesto, si hasta malo pareces… Y a mí que me gustan los malos malosos.

—¿Perdón?

—Decía que es muy malo que nos hagan esperar tanto.

El santo resopló y volvió a mirar su reloj. Estaba maldiciendo la hora en que había aceptado hacer de niñera cuando un alarido lo devolvió al presente.

—¡Perro malo! —Gritó Mau—. Camus, Marc lamió a Casandra.

"Que se la coma por mí".

—Marc, compórtate.

Pero Marco Aurelio no pareció conforme con el regaño y ladró a todo pulmón. Camus tiró de la correa levemente y con una mirada le advirtió que se callara. Marco Aurelio lo miró con impotencia. Sucedía que en un descuido de Mau, la gata había clavado sus garras en uno de sus cachetes y él, sin querer ser descortés, le había advertido con una lamida amistosa no volverlo hacer. Pero como los gatos siempre se la quieren dar de vivos, Casandra, de lo más fresca, le había vuelto a clavar las uñas. El pobre perrote estaba de lo más indignado y Camus que no lo entendía por estar mirando su reloj.

Así andaban las cosas cuando a Mau se le ocurrió dejar sobre el piso a Casandra. La gata se paseó con la cola altísima, desbordando petulancia con cada paso y, aprovechando que su dueño andaba ocupadísimo arrimándose a Camus, le dio un disimulado arañazo al enorme perro.

¡Eso sí que le dolió al perro!

Reaccionó: de un solo tirón se liberó del agarre de Camus y salió corriendo detrás de la gata.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! —Gritó Mau—. ¡Mi gata!

Camus fue tras el perro, pero en el camino se cruzó con un empleado y por esquivarlo terminó por perder de vista al par.

—¡En el baño, en el baño! —Gritó Mau. Y al baño fue Camus, pero al baño equivocado y terminó siendo echado a carterazos por una viejecita mientras era acusado de aprovechador, de enfermo, de pervertido.

¡De sucio!

Salió del baño de damas y entró al de caballeros. Allí encontró a Marco Aurelio. El perro tenía acorralada a la gata contra una de las esquinas y parecía dispuesto a todo.

Decidió acercarse sigilosamente para tomar su correa… cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca estiró su mano y la sujetó. Pero, carajo, justo en ese momento Marco Aurelio se lanzó contra la gata. Camus no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue arrastrado. Resbaló por el piso de loza hasta darse contra la pared y ahí quedó misma estampa.

"¡Mi nariz!, mi perfecta y hermosa nariz…"

El pobre sonrió mismo borracho de feria.

Mientras tanto el perro persiguió al felino fuera del baño. Maullidos y ladridos era todo lo que se oía en la veterinaria porque a última hora otros perros se unieron a la persecución y se armó la grande.

Cuando Camus salió del baño, adolorido y hecho una furia, se encontró con un espectáculo de circo.

"¿Por qué a mí?"

Quiso ir detrás de la manada, pero Mau se le prendió de la ropa.

—¡Sálvala, sálvala! —gritó histérico. Quiso hacerlo a un lado, pero escuchó un gran estruendo y al levantar los ojos vio como todos los perros se lanzaban contra la gata de un solo salto.

Mau lanzó un alarido.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Y ¡Zaz! Cayó desplomado en los brazos de Camus.

El santo miró al muchacho como si se tratara de un feo bulto y sin la menor consideración lo dejó caer al suelo. Ya libre, pasó por encima del desmayado y fue tras la manada de perros. Uno a uno los hizo a un lado, votándolos cual bolsas de basura para horror de sus dueños, y sacó a la gata del fondo. El felino ya no parecía una esponja con moño, sino un trapeador utilizado hasta compensar sus impuestos. Le faltaban mechas de pelo por todo el cuerpo, ya ni bigotes tenía y además su cola estaba torcida.

"Mierda. Está hecha una desgracia".

Cuando Mau despertó, media hora después, la trifulca había pasado, pero de su gata no había rastro. La recepcionista le informó que la estaban atendiendo y sin esperar mayor explicación se dirigió al consultorio principal. Allí encontró a Camus y a Marco Aurelio, ambos viendo como el veterinario trataba de componer la cola torcida de la gata.

—Ay, me da algo Pero, ¿qué fue lo que te hicieron, Casi?

—Al menos esta viva.

Camus se cruzó de brazos. Mau empezó a jalarse el cabello, mismo desquiciado.

—¡Ese! —señaló al terranova—. ¡Ese monstruo le hizo esto a mi Casandra!

—Si su gata está viva, es gracias a él —dijo el santo—. Al final la protegió de los otros perros.

—¿Bromeas verdad? Yo vi como se le lanzó encima.

—Porque quería protegerla con su cuerpo.

—¡Ay por favor, un monstruo como ese debe pesar más de cien kilos…!

—Le vuelves a decir monstruo y te arranco la lengua.

Mau se tapó la boca, espantado. Camus respiró profundo, pidió paciencia a los dioses y volvió a hablar.

—Tal vez fue un poco brusco, pero el terranova tuvo buena intención.

—¿Así? —Mau volvió al ataque—. Pues de milagro no me la aplastó. Mi pobre Casi… ¡Hay, pero eso sí, tendrá que pagarme una indemnización! ¡Mira nada más como me la dejaron!

Camus respiró profundamente y se acercó al muchacho. Lo tomó del brazo y ante la mirada desinteresada del veterinario lo arrastró hasta una esquina.

—Escúchame bien —puso cara de matón—. Por hoy ya tuve suficiente de animales. Pagare la consulta con el veterinario y eso será todo.

—¡Pues no! Mi gata necesitara un tratamiento especial, uno muy caro. Si no lo pagas te denuncio.

Mau se cruzó de brazos muy serio, pero luego sonrió de manera melosa y agregó:

—Aunque también podemos arreglarlo de otro modo.

El santo lo soltó como si de pronto fuera una amenaza global. Sacó su billetera y le pregunto:

—¿Cuánto cuesta ese maldito tratamiento?

**Sala de Acuario: 8:30 pm **

Camus se masajeaba las sienes sentado en uno de los sillones. No había pasado ni un día, pero a ya le parecía una eternidad. Era como si alguien estuviera poniendo a prueba su paciencia. Se suponía que ese tipo de cosas no les sucedían a hombres como él. Hombres honestos, responsables, maduros, inteligentes. Esas cosas le pasaban a seres patéticos como… bueno, no era necesario decir nombres, además ese era el asunto.

Era inaudito lo que le ocurría. ¿Quién le mandaba a ser tan bueno? ¿Quién, por Atena, quién? Y eso que el día aun no terminaba. No sabía bien por qué, pero presentía que su martirio se extendería un poco más y la sola idea le causó una jaqueca, jaqueca que empeoró cuando Marco Aurelio entró a la sala, feliz después de haber cenado un platón de comida.

El animalote pasó por su lado sonriéndole con los ojos, más cínico imposible.

¡Y después de haberle hecho pasar por todas esas vergüenzas!

A Camus le volvió el tic de su ojo. Pero Marco Aurelio ni se dio cuenta y caminó hasta el centro del recinto. Una vez allí se dejó caer sobre la alfombra y se dio unos cuantos revolcones, quedando finalmente sobre su espalda, con las patas extendidas y su cabezota vuelta hacia el santo. Parecía que esperaba algo.

—Ni siquiera lo sueñes —murmuró Camus—. No pienso rascarte la panza. Yo no soy como Milo, métetelo en la cabeza de una vez por todas.

Y diciendo esto se puso de pie. Había sido un día largo y necesitaba darse un baño, no sólo olía a perro, sino también se sentía como uno. Salió de la sala dejando a Marco Aurelio algo desilusionado sin su ración de cariñito después de la cena y se dirigió a la segunda planta del Templo. En su habitación se fue quitando la ropa de camino al baño y cuando por fin estuvo bajo la regadera, con el agua tibia sobre sus hombros, sintió que nacía de nuevo, tanto así que cuando salió de la ducha era un hombre nuevo. Se vistió con unos jeans y una polera, y decidió bajar a prepararse algo para comer. Todo ese lío en la veterinaria le había abierto el apetito.

"Tal vez una tortilla de vegetales y un vaso de jugo viendo la televisión…"

Pasó por la puerta de la sala y vio que el enorme perro dormitaba viendo el pequeño acuario de la mesa de centro, donde el pececito dorado nadaba feliz. Su nombre era Camilo y había sido un regalo de Milo por su cumpleaños veintidós.

Todavía recordaba el orgullo con que el escorpión le había anunciado el nombre del pez.

—"Camilo. ¿Qué te parece?"

—"Bonito, creo."

—"¿Sólo bonito?"

—"Bueno, no sé qué más decirte."

—"¡Camus tenías que ser! ¿No te das cuenta que _Camilo_ es el resultado de la fusión de nuestros nombres?"

—"¿De nuestros nombres?"

—"No, de los vecinos. ¡Vamos, Camus, pon un poco más de entusiasmo!"

—"Ya… Sabes, no es por nada pero me parece un poco cursi."

—"¡Vete a la mierda!"

A veces Milo podía ser muy infantil. Pero bueno, también era cierto que era… especial.

Camus sonrió, inmerso en los recuerdos del escorpión. Sin embargo, su estomago le devolvió a la cruda realidad. Buscó en la refrigeradora y no encontró nada. Otra vez había olvidado llenarla con las provisiones de la despensa.

"Genial, ahora tendré que cruzar todo Acuario".

Salió de la cocina y volvió a pasar por la puerta de la sala, adentro Marco Aurelio se había incorporado y veía con paciente devoción el ir y venir de Camilo en el acuario.

"Tal vez sólo necesitaba algo con que distraerse".

El santo cruzó ida y vuelta todo el largo de su Templo y regresó con una caja de huevos. Al pasar de nuevo por la puerta de la sala vio a Marco Aurelio más cerca del acuario, atento a los movimientos del lindo Camilo.

"Mientras este quieto…"

Camus siguió hasta la cocina. Puso sobre la barra de desayuno la caja de huevos y se volvió a buscar una sartén. Estaba en eso cuando recordó que había ido por huevos y jugo y había vuelto sólo con huevos. Soltó un par de palabrotas reservadas para ese tipo de ocasiones y salió de nueva cuenta al pasillo. Esta vez, al pasar por la puerta de la sala, vio a Marco Aurelio prácticamente apoyado al borde de la mesita, totalmente hipnotizado con Camilo.

"Vaya, lo que puede lograr un pez".

Camus sonrió. Fue y vino, y por quinta vez volvió a pasar frente a la puerta de la sala, esta vez algo distraído buscando la fecha de vencimiento en la caja de jugo. Ya iba a entrar a la cocina cuando recordó algo y se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué era? Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué es lo que antes estaba y ahora ya no?

¡Por todos los dioses!

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Giró sobre sus talones y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta la puerta de la sala: adentro estaba Marco Aurelio, sentado sobre la alfombra, viendo fijamente el pequeño acuario con un brillo de desilusión en sus ojos pardos.

Sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, Camus giró la mirada lentamente hasta la mesita de centro y fue como si le dispararan un tiro: ¡Camilo no estaba!

—¡Te tragaste a mi pez!

El grito resonó en todo el templo. Desesperado, sin pensar, entró a la habitación y se lanzó mismo energúmeno sobre el enorme perro. Pero como Marco Aurelio no tenía ni un pelo de tonto, se hizo a un lado antes de que pudiera ponerle las manos encima. Lo que siguió a continuación fue una persecución sin tregua por parte de un santo fuera de sí, contra un terranova grandote pero ágil.

Pasaron por encima de muebles y sillas y salieron al pasillo. Camus gritándole que lo mataría, que lo haría picadillo, que lo freiría vivo, que… que… ¡Que no huyas cobarde! Y el terranova patitas para que las quiero, corría como si el mismo demonio lo estuviera persiguiendo, algo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad porque Camus tenía cara de psicópata asesino, ¡pero ya iba a ver el desgraciado cuando lo agarrara!

—¡Aguanta, Camilo! ¡Papi ya va al rescate!

—¡Guau, guau, guau!

De pronto el sacrosanto templo de Acuario era un gran caos con Camus gritando a todo pulmón y el perro ladrando. Infinidad de cosas salían volando al pasó de perseguidor y perseguido. Las estatuas de mármol se hacían añicos, las cortinas se arrancaban, los jarros volaban. Toda una hecatombe. A las nueve en punto hombre y animal se internaron a toda carrera en los oscuros recovecos del sótano, rodaron por las escaleras mismos costales de papa, aterrizaron en algo suave pero pegajoso y continuaron su loca carrera, dándose contra todo tipo de superficies, duras y blandas, ásperas y lizas, secas y húmedas. Cayéndose y volviéndose a levantar, arrastrando un sin fin de cosas, incluso una bacinica que se había trabado en el pie del santo y hacía un ruido espantoso con cada paso.

Unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, hasta que por fin Camus logró atrapar al perro gracias a que éste tropezó y se fue de frente contra un colchón de la época de Matusalén.

—¡Te tengo! —gritó victorioso y cual desquiciado empezó a sacudirlo—. ¡Escúpelo, desgraciado, escúpelo!

La situación se puso bastante fea, terrible, pero de pronto alguien prendió la luz y habló:

—¿Pero qué demonios ocurre aquí?

Era Shura.

Un acercamiento de la cámara mostraba a un Camus desfigurado por el coraje, escurriendo pintura por la espalda, salpicado de pelusas, envuelto en una tela agujereada, con telarañas hasta las narices y una bacinica atorada en el pie derecho. Mientras tanto Marco Aurelio lucía un bonito sombrero de mariachi, con su pelaje negro reluciente de cola a hocico, pero apenas respirando al tener a Camus apretándole el cuello.

—¿Camus? —preguntó Shura—. ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Qué le haces al perro de Milo?

La mirada de total desconcierto del santo de Capricornio hizo que Camus tomara conciencia de su estado. No sólo estaba envuelto en estropajos, sucio y con una bacinica atorada en su pie, sino también debía verse como un demente al estar aplicándole una llave letal a un indefenso animal.

Shura se indignó.

—¡Camus, suelta a ese perro inmediatamente! —ordenó—. ¿No te da vergüenza maltratarlo de ese modo?

—¡Pero él empezó! ¡Se comió a mi pez!

—¿Qué?

—¡Se tragó a Camilo!

—¿A Camilo? Pero si acabo de verlo en su acuario.

Camus abrió la boca para gritar, pero se paró en seco.

—¿Lo viste en su acuario?

—Sí, nadando, como siempre.

—Pero…

—Si no me crees, ve a ver tú mismo.

Camus dudó, pero finalmente se puso de pie y corrió hacia las escaleras. Subió arrastrando una turba de antigüedades y medio cojo por la bacinica. Pasó por el lado de Shura como un ventarrón y se perdió en el pasillo residencial, dejando un rastro de basura a su paso. Al entrar a su sala cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra.

¡Era un milagro!

Allí estaba Camilo, con todas sus aletitas completas y nadando de lo más feliz alrededor de su castillo burbujeante.

—¿Satisfecho? —preguntó Shura desde la puerta.

—Pero yo lo vi, es decir no lo vi…

—¿No se te ocurrió pensar que se había metido dentro de su castillo?

Camus se volvió a mirarlo. Shura negó con el rostro.

—Demonios, Camus, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza? Pensar que Marco Aurelio sería capaz de tragarse tu pez. ¡Ese perro no mata ni una mosca!

—Pero…

––Pero nada. Ahora le debes una disculpa.

—¡No voy a disculparme con un perro!

Shura se cruzó de brazos. Camus pasó saliva. En ese preciso momento Marco Aurelio pasó por el pasillo. Además de maltrecho, se veía triste el pobre animal. Camus volvió a pasar saliva, miró a Shura y éste asintió. Entonces se puso de pie y se quitó los restos de telarañas que le quedaban en los cabellos. Quiso quitarse también la bacinica, pero ésta estaba tan atorada que ni siquiera logró moverla. Shura echó un suspiro al aire y se acercó a ayudarlo. Juntos lograron deshacerse del vergonzoso objeto y por fin Camus pudo salir del recinto en busca del terranova.

Recorrió todo Acuario, pero no lo encontró. Se detuvo a pensar y un foco se prendió en su cabeza.

¡Escorpio!

Salió de su Templo y bajó en dirección a Capricornio, primero caminando, luego corriendo, y llegó a Escorpio. El templo estaba sumido en el silencio sin su guardián. Caminó a tientas hasta la puerta residencial y tal como lo había imaginado, allí encontró al perro.

El enorme animal se había acurrucado contra la puerta y tenía la expresión más triste del mundo con sus pequeños ojos pardos perdidos en el vacío.

El santo se acercó sin hacer ruido y se sentó a su lado. Respiró profundamente y habló.

—Lo siento.

Esperó alguna reacción, pero el perro no se movió. Pensó que necesitaría algo más de empatía para solucionar tal metida de pata.

—¿Lo extrañas, verdad? —preguntó de pronto—. Yo también… Es decir, desde que tengo uso de razón Milo ha sido mi compañero, el único que tuve… Fue por eso que la idea de compartirlo contigo no me gustó. Sí, suena egoísta, pero sucede que cuando tienes tan poco en la vida, no puedes evitar tener miedo de perderlo.

Marco Aurelio se había incorporado y lo miraba como si entendiera cada una de sus palabras.

—Pero creo que me equivoqué. Después de todo, podemos compartirlo, ¿verdad?

—¡Guau!

—Hasta que nos ponemos de acuerdo en algo… En fin. Sé que no he sido el mejor anfitrión, pero tú tampoco haz sido el mejor huésped.

—¡Guau!

—Sí, estamos a mano. ¿Te parece si empezamos de nuevo?

El perro movió la cola entusiasta. Camus extendió su mano hasta ponerla al alcance de su cabeza, pensando en una caricia, pero Marco Aurelio se abalanzó sobre él y le lamió la cara. Quiso poner objeción, pero al final se dejó hacer y terminó babeado por todos lados.

—Debo saber horrible después de pasar el sótano.

—¡Guau!

**Sala de Acuario 10:00 pm **

Después de la reconciliación, Camus y "Marc" regresaron al onceavo Templo pensando dar el día por terminado. Sin embargo, al entrar a la sala se llevaron una sorpresa cuando en vez de quietud encontraron un bullicio.

Se trataba de Shura, Dohko, Aioros, Aldebarán y Kanon. ¿Qué hacían ahí? Solo Atena lo sabía. El francés era cortes con todos, pero nunca se mostraba dispuesto a recibir a nadie en sus dominios. Al ver al grupo de santos casi sufre un paro al miocardio. Ellos por su parte ni se dieron cuenta de su presencia al estar concentrados en una plática al parecer importante.

—Así que tu madrecita, ¿no, Alde? —decía Kanon medio burlón.

—Pues sí, le dije que no se molestara, pero ya sabes como son las madres en estos casos —se reía el buen Alde.

Camus tosió un par de veces para hacerse notar.

—¡Camus! —exclamó Aioros—. Justo te estábamos esperando.

—¿Así? No parece.

Aioros sonrió.

—Sí. Lo que pasa es que, como sabrás, mañana es el cumpleaños de Aldebarán y él muy cordialmente nos esta invitando a todos a una reunión en su Templo.

¿Cumpleaños? ¿De Alde? Camus tenía que admitirlo, recordar fechas no era su pasatiempo favorito. Pero ahora que lo mencionaban, pues si, era Mayo, ¿no? Y se suponía que los Tauro_s_ cumplían por esas fechas.

—Se trata de una pequeña reunión —dijo Aldebarán—. Lo que pasa es que a mi santa madre se le ocurrió visitarme y llegara mañana para, según ella, festejarme a lo grande.

Camus asintió.

—Entiendo.

—Y pues por eso estoy invitando a todos —siguió Alde—. Lastima que Milo no está: le habría encantado la comida de mi madre.

Camus volvió a asentir.

—Seguro que sí.

—¿Y bien, Camus? —preguntó Shura—. ¿Iras a la reunión, verdad?

Ahí si Camus no pudo asentir. Ese tipo de reuniones, con abrazos, pastel y deseos, no le atraían en lo absoluto.

—Y por supuesto que Marco Aurelio también está invitado —concluyó Aldebarán.

El terranova ladró emocionado, poniendo a Camus en aprietos. Ahora no sólo tenía a sus compañeros esperando una respuesta.

—De acuerdo, iré.

Tuvo que aceptar al fin. ¿Le quedaba de otra?

—Ahora si me disculpan tengo que bañarme, de nuevo.

—Con confianza, Camus —dijo Kanon—. No te preocupes por nosotros, estamos muy cómodos aquí. Más bien, ¿no tendrás un vinito por ahí?

Camus tuvo que respirar profundamente para decirles que podían servirse de su minibar. Los santos le agradecieron de lo más frescos y le desearon un feliz baño mientras se ponían cómodos para seguir su conversación. El francés dio un suspiro antes de salir del recinto.

"¿Es mi impresión o de pronto mi vida se ha vuelto impredecible? Maldición, a este paso mi preciada privacidad estará amenazada".

Los visitantes platicaron amenamente, disfrutando su buen gusto en vinos. En medio de todo el bullicio Marco Aurelio se sentía feliz, recordando las noches en que Milo armaba fiestas en su Templo e invitaba a medio Santuario. Para el escorpión cualquier motivo era bueno para reunir a sus amigos y armar pachanga. A esas fiestas Camus por supuesto no asistía, por varios motivos, pero principalmente porque no le gustaba tomar de más y sus compañeros tomaban hasta el agua del inodoro. Sin embargo la reunión improvisada en la sala de Acuario no tenía esas proporciones, era una reunión inclinada a lo sentimental más bien.

Sucedía que Kanon, una vez más, se encontraba de capa caída después de haberse declarado a Aioria por enésima vez y haber obtenido un "te aprecio como amigo". Géminis simplemente ya no sabía en qué forma demostrarle su amor al león, lo correteaba por todas partes, se mostraba atento, siempre estaba pendiente de lo que le sucedía, se las ingeniaba para ayudarlo en sus misiones, etc, etc, etc. Pero Aioria nada, seguía diciéndole que lo estimaba como a un hermano más. Hasta Shura, que había empezado a cortejar a Shaina mucho después, ya era novio oficial de la Cobra. En cambio Kanon seguía echando suspiros al viento.

Por supuesto, uno podría preguntarse por qué exactamente Aioria. Después de todo el lio creado por los de Géminis, después de toda esa sangre y años negros, ¿por qué Kanon se había fijado en Aioria?

La respuesta: el gemelo no tenía idea. Simplemente había pasado.

Aunque la verdad, tampoco es que importara mucho las razones. Acá el asunto era que Aioria al parecer no quería nada de nada con Kanon. Y nada tenía que ver el pasado, era simplemente que, al parecer, al león no le atraía el gemelo.

Una verdadera desgracia para Kanon. Pero eso no era lo peor, sino que por ahí se rumoreaba que el felino tenía otro pretendiente. ¿Quién? Kanon habría pagado por saberlo, para darle de alma, pero el susodicho era escurridizo y no le daba la cara.

Una situación verdaderamente desesperante vivía el apuesto gemelo, hasta había llegado a pensar que en verdad no tenía oportunidad con el león, algo que le resultaba increíble porque, modestia aparte, él era todo un galán. Guapo, inteligente, con un rango envidiable y dueño de uno de los Templos más imponentes del Santuario, bueno, dueño a medias, pero a pesar de eso. ¿Qué persona podría resistirse a eso?

—En el mar hay muchos peces, compadre —trataba de animarlo Aldebarán—. ¿Por qué no pruebas conocer a otras personas?

—No lo sé. Al final todo resulta en simples aventuras y yo no estoy para eso.

—Pero no puedes cerrarte en un imposible —siguió Aldebarán—. Mira que ya no eres un jovencito.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso me estás diciendo viejo?

Kanon se sintió ofendidísimo. Aldebarán tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿Viejo? No. ¿Cómo crees? Es sólo que Aioria es muy joven y…

Kanon se cruzó de brazos.

—Mejor me callo —dijo el toro.

—Mejor. La casa de tauro necesita un guardián.

Dohko decidió intervenir.

—Bueno, yo creo que Aldebarán tiene razón. Kanon, deberías conocer a otra gente.

—¿Tú crees, Dohko?

—Pues sí. Dar vueltas alrededor de un mismo árbol no hace que éste de otros frutos. Conoce a otra gente, distráete.

Aioros, que no había querido intervenir, no pudo seguir callándose.

—Con todo respeto, Dohko, creo que te equivocas esta vez. Mi hermano no es ningún árbol.

—Pero no quiere nada con Kanon. ¿O quiere algo?

Todos se volvieron a ver a Aioros, interesados. Kanon más que todos.

—Bueno, esto… En realidad no es que hayamos hablado de ese tema.

—¿Entonces?

—Eh… No lo sé, quizás Kanon debería esforzarse un poco más.

—¿Lo dices tú que ya tiraste la toalla con Saga?

—Saga es un caso especial.

Kanon sonrió de lado.

—Claro, el pobre está medio loco.

—¡Kanon!

—¿Qué? Yo soy el que vivo con él.

Aioros negó con la cabeza.

—Como sea. Tienes que esforzarte más con mi hermano.

—¿Más? —preguntó Dohko—. Pero si ya lo intentó todo.

Shura había estado reflexionando y de pronto se puso de pie con expresión victoriosa.

—¡Tal vez no todo! —exclamó—. Vamos, Marco Aurelio, acompáñame al sótano.

El terranova, que había estado siguiendo la conversación muy atento, ladró con entusiasmo antes de seguirlo. Debió haber pasado menos de diez minutos cuando regresaron, pero no solos, sino trayendo algo con ellos. Se trataba del sombrero de mariachi que el perro había encontrado en su loca huida de Camus.

—¡Le darás una serenata! —anunció Shura.

—¡Qué!

Los santos simplemente no daban crédito a lo que acababan de oír. Shura en cambio parecía muy convencido.

—Aioria nunca esperaría algo así de ti, se llevara una gran sorpresa.

Después de pensarlo, a Aioros no le pareció mala la idea.

—Es cierto, mi hermano se sorprendería muchísimo. Y además puedes contar con nosotros. Shura y yo tocamos la guitarra, sólo faltaría uno más y estaríamos completos.

—¿Completos para qué? —preguntó Camus entrando, haciendo que todos los santos se volvieran a mirarlo.

"¿Por qué creo que no fue buena idea preguntar?"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Aioros y Shura intercambiaron miradas.

—¡Amigo! —Lo abrazó Shura de un lado—. ¿Por qué no me refrescas la memoria y me haces recordar lo bien que tocas la guitarra?

—¿Yo?

—¿Quién más? —lo abrazó por el otro lado Aioros—. Una vez te escuchamos por casualidad en la casa de Escorpio. Le estabas enseñando a Milo.

"Entupido escorpión. Sus ideas siempre me meten en problemas".

Camus se libró del abrazo doble con un movimiento ágil.

—Me gustaría complacerles, pero mi guitarra está averiada.

—Qué raro, yo la veo muy bien —anunció Aldebarán detrás de ellos.

Los tres santos voltearon y vieron al toro revisando al derecho y al revés la guitarra en cuestión. Camus caminó a trancos y le arrebató el objeto.

—En realidad esta desafinada —dijo.

—¡Yo soy el mejor para afinar guitarras! —anunció Shura—. Dámela, Camus, que en menos de lo que canta un gallo te la dejo como nueva.

Trató de tomarla, pero Camus no la soltó.

—Vamos, Camus, no seas terco.

Al final el francés tuvo que entregar su preciada guitarra. Shura revisó cada una de sus cuerdas y cuando las halló en perfecto estado lo miró con mala cara. Al parecer ya no tenía escapatoria, tendría que tocar o se ganaría la indignación absoluta de los presentes. Ahora el asunto era para qué querían que tocara. Si se trataba de una simple demostración, entonces todo perfecto. Pero si se trataba de algo más entonces… Todos esos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza cuando Aioros y Shura anunciaron que ya volvían y sin más salieron de la sala. En lo que tardaron, Camus no se cansó de maldecir su suerte. Cuando Aioros y Shura regresaron traían sus guitarras con ellos.

—¡Listo! —Dijo Shura —. ¿Qué tal un breve calentamiento antes de ir a la guerra?

—¿Guerra? —preguntó Camus— ¿Qué guerra?

—Luego te explicamos —respondió Aioros, acomodándose en una de las sillas––. ¿Conoces "La balada del pistolero"?

—Milo me tenía harto con esa canción.

Aioros se echó a reír y después les preguntó a los demás si la conocían. Los santos sacaron pecho, si hasta la misma pregunta ofendía. ¡Esa canción era un himno para ellos!

—Entonces nos acompañaran en los coros —dijo Shura, también buscando una silla donde apoyar el pie—. ¿Listo, Camus?

Al acuariano le habría gustado decir que no, pero eso iba en contra de su naturaleza porque él había nacido listo para casi todo. Además, tenía sobre él los ojos chispeantes de Marco Aurelio. Milo acostumbraba tocar para el perro, hasta le había enseñado a aullar en los coros.

—"La mejor manera de conquistar es cantando."

Si como no. A Camus no le gustaba nada que las doncellas se apiñaran en la octava casa cada que Milo se ponía a tocar.

"Felizmente soy una persona de mente bastante amplia…"

Cuando terminó de acomodarse, apoyando el pie derecho en una silla, anunció que ya podían empezar. A una señal de Aioros, Shura pasó los dedos por las cuerdas de su guitarra y lentamente le fue dando forma a la enérgica melodía de "La balada del pistolero". Aioros le siguió a los pocos segundos y Camus fue el ultimo en entrar.

— "Soy un hombre muy honrado que me gusta lo mejor, las mujeres no me faltan, ni el dinero ni el amor" —empezó a cantar Shura—. "Jineteando en mi caballo, por la sierra yo me voy, las estrellas y la luna, ellas me dicen dónde voy".

— "Ayayayayay, ay ay mi amor, ay mi morena de mi corazón"

El resto de los muchachos lo acompañaron en el coro, todos muy machotes.

— "Me gusta tocar guitarra, me gusta cantar el so, mariachi me acompaña cuando canto mi canción. Me gusta tomar mis copas, aguardiente es lo mejor, también el Tequila Blanco con su sal le da sabor".

— "Ayayayayay, ay ay mi amor, ay mi morena de mi corazón".

La mano diestra de Aioros hizo que la guitarra _respingara_ con una armonía admirable.

— "Me gusta tocar guitarra, me gusta cantar el so, mariachi me acompaña cuando canto mi canción. Me gusta tomar mis copas, aguardiente es lo mejor, también el Tequila Blanco con su sal le da sabor".

— "Ayayayayay, ay ay mi amor, ay mi morena de mi corazón. Ayayayayay, ay ay mi amor, ay mi morena de mi corazooooonnnnn"

Marco Aurelio cerró con broche de oro aullando al final de la canción. Los santos se felicitaron por tan estupenda demostración y para festejar decidieron brindar con Tequila, el propio Camus parecía animadísimo con el asunto, ¡y que sigan las canciones caracho!

Shura fue a buscar la botella de Tequila que había comprando en México en su última misión. La había estado guardando y esa era una ocasión perfecta para abrirla. Mientras tanto Camus y Kanon fueron por los limones y la sal. Fue ahí donde el gemelo le contó el asunto de la serenata, ilusionado hasta la espinilla con la idea, haciendo que Camus no se pudiera negar a la petición de tocar junto con Shura y Aioros.

"Si esta en tus manos ayudar, ayuda".

Shura regresó con la preciada botella de Tequila y sin demora la abrió para deleite de sus compañeros.

—¡Seco y volteado, muchachos! ¡Salud!

Un poco de sal y limón y de un sólo golpe todos vaciaron sus vasos, terminando con la cara crispada por el fuerte sabor del Tequila.

¡Pero para machos quién más que ellos!

Se sirvieron otra ronda más y otra vez seco y volteado, y así siguieron hasta que en la botella no quedo ni una sola gota. Durante todo ese tiempo Marco Aurelio había estado muy tranquilo, viendo como Camus de pronto ya no era el hombre frío e inmutable de siempre, si hasta hizo un par de chistes graciosísimos, todo porque no había cenado y el alcohol le había sorprendido con el estomago vacío. El pobre ya estaba medio _picachu_, pero no importaba porque la estaba pasando genial y además iba ayudar a Kanon en la causa de conquistar a Aioria.

Ya bien anestesiados con el alcohol, el grupo de santos salieron de Acuario envalentonadísimos, dispuestos a cantar hasta quedarse sin voz o caer dormidos, lo que sucediera primero. Y por supuesto que con ellos fue el terranova, muy presentable para la ocasión luciendo el sombrero de mariachi. En su bajada por los diez Templos, los santos iban cantando a voz en cuello, dándole ánimos a Kanon. Al llegar a Virgo encontraron a la pareja más espiritual del Santuario: Mu y Shaka, ambos en plena conversación trascendental.

Desconcertados, Aries y Virgo salieron a ver a qué se debía tanto bullicio y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se toparon con un grupo de santos cantores, entre ellos Camus.

—¿A dónde se supone que van? —les preguntó intrigado Shaka.

—Shaka, amigo mío, no me detengas por favor —pidió Kanon, borracho y trágico—. Han querido las estrellas que esta noche de mansa luna, yo, Kanon de Géminis, tenga una cita con el destino.

—¿Eh? Pero si yo sólo pregunté —dijo Shaka—. Además, ni luna hay.

Terminó confundido el espiritual Virgo, pero bueno, cada loco con su cuento. Lo que si se le hizo muy raro fue ver a Camus formando parte del estrafalario asunto, y no era el único, Mu todavía no creía que se trataba del mismo hombre.

—¿Crees que estén bien? —preguntó Shaka cuando el grupo de santos atravesó la entrada de Aries.

—Si lo dices por las fachas de Alcohólicos Anónimos que traían, pues supongo que si, a lo mucho se darán contra una pared —respondió Mu.

—Ejem… ¿En qué nos quedamos?

—Ah sí. Te decía que los antiprotones no forman parte del núcleo atómico…

Mu siguió con su discurso y Shaka se concentró para no perder detalle. Por lo visto no tenían nada mejor que hacer. O más bien, no se habían dado cuenta que podían hacer cosas mejores. Como sea, unos metros más abajo el grupo de borrachos se dirigía hacia Leo, dispuestos a dar una serenata legendaria.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Subiré la continuación la próxima semana. Hasta entonces.

Lima-Perú, 12 de Agosto del 2012.


	2. Chapter 2

**Templo de Leo: 0:00. **

Los santos despertaron al dueño de la quinta casa con su bulliciosa llegada. Aioria, sobresaltado por unos potentes ladridos, caminó hacia la ventana de su habitación y sin encender la luz se asomó a la ventana. Casi se cae de espaldas cuando vio al grupo de santos.

¿Qué hacían allí a esas horas?

El santo se recompuso de la sorpresa y examinó con la vista al grupo hasta dar con su hermano. Aioros sostenía su guitarra y con voz autoritaria trataba de poner orden. Entonces lo supo: ¡se trataba de una serenata!

¿Pero una serenata de su hermano?

Con la emoción contenida en cada poro, miró con más atención y reconoció a Kanon.

"No puede ser… ¿Acaso ese tonto está pensando…? ¿Esta borracho o qué?"

Volvió a mirar entre las ventanas y en uno de los guitarristas se le hizo muy parecido a cierto santo.

"¿Camus de Acuario…? ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Y ese no es el perro de Milo? ¡Y Aioros! ¿Qué se supone que hace entre esos borrachos?"

A Aioria casi le da un calambre al cerebro de tanto coraje. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

Pero mientras esto sucedía dentro de la casa, afuera los cinco santos acordaban los últimos detalles de su gran actuación. Primero habían elegido cuidadosamente la canción que Kanon iba a cantar, luego le recomendaron un par de frases para antes y después, y ya al final le preguntaron si estaba nervioso.

—Apenas y puedo respirar —respondió el gemelo, muy pálido.

—Kanon, piensa que detrás de esa ventana está el hombre de tu vida —le dijo Aldebarán—. Sólo imagínalo de pie detrás de las cortinas esperando tu declaración en forma de canción.

—Que poético nos resultaste, Alde —rió Aioros—. Pero bueno, supongo que tienes razón.

Aioros se acercó a Kanon y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Sólo haz lo tuyo, Kanon. Piensa que no tienes nada que perder.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto.

—Dime una cosa: ¿por qué me estas ayudando?

Aioros ensanchó la sonrisa.

—¿La verdad? Pues porque espero que tú me ayudes con Saga.

—¡Lo sabía!

—Pero no sólo por eso.

—¿No?

—No, también porque creo que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, eres una buena persona.

—Ya…

—En serio. ¿Y sabes qué más? No me imagino a nadie mejor que tú para Aioria.

Kanon abrió inmensos los ojos y tragó saliva.

—Pues… gracias.

—De nada. Ahora has lo tuyo.

Aioros terminó dándole un abrazo amistoso.

Camus se había mantenido al margen de la situación. El viento que corría por la aldea le había devuelto la buena cordura y ahora veía con espanto todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. A su lado estaba Marco Aurelio, pero a diferencia suya, él se veía de lo más relajado.

—¿Y a ti quién te puso ese sombrero? —le preguntó Camus.

—¡Guau!

El perro ladró, al parecer sonriente. El santo dio un suspiro y recorrió con los ojos el lugar buscando una ruta de escape. Para su mala suerte no la encontró, ni modo, ya estaba metido hasta el cuello en el asunto y tendría que afrontarlo. Pero mientras él cavilaba en estos asuntos, sus compañeros le daban ánimos a Kanon. El gemelo hizo unas cuantas respiraciones, y por fin se armó de valor para ponerse delante de todos.

Aioros llamó a Camus y el acuariano quiso salir corriendo, pero al ver la cara de Kanon no se atrevió. Caminó hasta colocarse junto a Shura y pidió a los dioses que todo terminara rápido.

Ya todo estaba listo por fin, los músicos se habían colocado detrás de Kanon y probaban las guitarras para lo que sería un gran concierto nostálgico. Un poco más atrás se encontraban los demás santos y junto a Marco Aurelio esperaban en inicio de la función. Se hizo silencio y Kanon respiró profundamente, se volvió hacia sus amigos y ellos asintieron. Había llegado la hora de la verdad.

—¡Aioria, esta canción va para ti! —Exclamó el gemelo machísimo, y a su señal Aioros empezó a tocar su guitarra. Shura y Camus se le unieron un poco después.

Adentro de la casa:

Aioria estaba a punto de hacer combustión espontanea de tanta vergüenza.

"Por Atena, ¡que la tierra me trague!"

"_Sé que es tarde ya… para pedir perdón, sé que es tarde ya y lo siento, termina nuestro amor… Si ya nada funciona contigo, el intento no va más allá, no me pidas darle tiempo al tiempo, no puedo esperar... Si la culpa fue tuya o fue mía, el saberlo ya no servirá. No me pidas que sea tu amigo, te aseguro no funcionara… Sólo unos minutos te pido, voy a hablar y tener que explicar, diferencia entre el novio y amigo ¿cuánto tiempo puede funcionar? Con Tequila pretendo olvidarte, mis amigos y esta canción, porque sé… que siempre, que siempre es amargo el adiós… Sé que es tarde ya… para pedir perdón, sé que es tarde ya y lo siento, termina nuestro amor…" _

Y la canción seguía de lo más nostálgica con las diestras manos de Aioros, Camus y Shura haciendo llorar las guitarras y Kanon cantando con verdadero sentimiento, sintiendo cada palabra como un dolor en el pecho. Terriblemente triste el asunto, hasta el enorme Terranova parecía conmovido con la melodía de la canción.

Pero si así andaban las cosas afuera de la casa, adentro Aioria empezaba a sentirse descolocado por la situación. Siempre había pensando que Kanon lo perseguía por puro capricho, pero ahora ya no sabía qué pensar. Si era sincero consigo mismo, el gemelo le gustaba mucho, demasiado. Pero no saber sus verdaderas intenciones le daba miedo.

Afuera la canción termino y Kanon decidió agregar algo más:

—¡Aioria, mírame, estoy aquí bajo tu ventana, esperando una señal tuya! Por favor demuéstrame que todo esto ha valido la pena!

Las cortinas ni se movieron. Kanon se sintió desesperado.

—¡Aioria, te amo! —gritó—. ¡Si no sientes nada por mí, sal y dímelo, pero no me dejes aquí con toda esta confusión por favor!

Pero nada. Aioria no dio señales de vida.

Afuera todos esperaron pacientemente, dispuestos a quedarse a dormir ahí de ser necesario. Pasado unos eternos minutos, Shura le codeó a Aioros y éste negó con la cabeza. Entonces Kanon se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia ellos.

—Ya está. Más que esto no puedo hacer —dijo—. Salgamos de aquí.

—Lo siento —le dijo Aioros.

El gemelo se acercó hasta donde Camus permanecía quieto.

—Gracias, Camus.

—De nada, Kanon —le correspondió el francés.

El gemelo sonrió más triste que borrego sin madre y se dirigió fuera de los dominios de Leo. Iba cabizbajo, como un gato recién bañado. Ya iba por las escaleras cuando escuchó su nombre. Se dio vuelta y vio que Aioria caminaba hacia él.

—¿Estás loco o qué? —le preguntó el león.

—Aioria… yo, es que…

Kanon trató de decir algo, pero Aioria se lo impidió lanzándosele encima para besarlo.

—Yo también te amo, Kanon.

—¿Cómo?

—Te amo. Pero no vuelvas a darme serenatas por favor. Eres pésimo con el español.

Kanon soltó una carcajada.

—No más serenatas entonces.

—¿Quieres entrar?

—Por favor.

Aioria se volvió hacia el resto de los santos y estos alzaron sus dedos pulgares.

Y así terminó un día, o más bien, empezó otro.

**Día sábado. **

**Habitación principal de Acuario: 9 am. **

Entre sueños Camus se revolvía entre las sabanas, sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Sin poder más abrió los ojos y maldijo la hora en que se le ocurrió tomar todo ese alcohol sin haber cenado. No podía creer lo irresponsable que había sido, y todo por influencia de ese grupo de borrachozos. Ni siquiera recordaba muy bien cómo es que había terminado en Leo, guitarra en mano. Lo único que recordaba era haber visto a un Terranova con un sombrero de mariachi.

Su dolor de cabeza ya estaba bastante fuerte, pero aumentó con los aullidos de cierto terranova hambriento. El santo se incorporó de golpe y miró a todos lados, mismo protagonista de película de terror barata. Recordó que Milo estaba fuera de Grecia y que le había dejado a su Terranova para que lo cuidara, como si a esa pequeña criatura le fuera a pasar algo.

"Mierda, pero que lío".

El perro desayunaba a las 8:30 y ya eran más de las 9.

"¿Por qué a mí?"

Sin otra cosa que hacer, decidió levantarse.

"Si no bajo y lo alimento, ese perro es capaz de asaltar mi cocina".

De camino a la ducha, fue recomponiendo pieza por pieza sus últimas horas despierto y recordó la serenata que habían dado bajo la ventana de Aioria.

"Espero que los demás santos no se enteren o seré el hazme reír de todo el santuario".

Ya se imaginaba las burlas de Cáncer: ¿Desde cuándo eres tan romántico, tempano de hielo?

¡No podía permitirlo!

Su mente andaba sumida en esos pensamientos cuando unos ladridos lastimeros le devolvieron al presente y recordó que el Terranova se deprimía cuando no comía a sus horas, o al menos eso le había dicho Milo, por eso era mejor alimentarlo antes de que empezara a ladrar. Pero él andaba recién en medio baño y el perro ya estaba aullando.

"Mejor me apuro. Shura puede pensara que lo mato de hambre y de nuevo me dará un odioso sermón".

Salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se apresuró a buscar algo que ponerse, pero recordó que la noche anterior había utilizado las últimas prendas limpias del ropero. El resto de su ropa estaba en la lavandería del primer piso. Tenía que bajar por ellas. Así lo hizo y al final de las escaleras se encontró a Marco Aurelio. Nunca lo había visto tan triste, ni siquiera cuando lo acuso injustamente de comerse a Camilo.

"Si ya estoy aquí, ¿por qué no le doy de comer y me libro de sus lamentos?"

Y así, en vez de dirigirse a la lavandería, se dirigió a la cocina en busca del costalote de comida canina, que les dejaba el pelo suave y brillante y además les ayudaba en su digestión, decía esa ridícula propaganda donde una barbaridad de perros aparecían corriendo en la playa, yendo al encuentro de su dueño.

"Que tipo tan idiota para tener tantos perros".

Sirvió la comida en el plato de perro y se volvió a buscar a su huésped, pero no lo halló.

—¿No que estaba muy hambriento?

Pero mientras esto sucedía en el interior del onceavo Templo, afuera era otra historia.

Kanon y Aioria habían ido al Templo Mayor para formalizar su relación y obtener el visto bueno de Shion. Ahora bajaban hacia Acuario contentos después de la entrevista, haciendo planes.

Por otro lado, Shura y Shaina subían hacia Piscis con la idea de conseguir un ramo de rosas para regalarle a Aldebarán por su cumpleaños. Muy felices ellos hablando de la serenata de la noche anterior.

Pero volviendo a Acuario, Camus ya estaba al borde de las lisuras al no encontrar por ningún lado al perro. Se había paseado por toda la parte residencial con el plato de comida en la mano y la toalla alrededor de su cintura, y del perro ni rastro. El único lugar donde no había buscado era en el salón de batallas, pero le parecía improbable encontrarlo allí.

"Bueno, ya qué. Si ya busqué en todas partes…".

Sin ningún otro lugar donde buscar, decidió ir para allá. Fue concentrado en asuntos mil, renegando, y no se percató de que atrás de él cuatro patas lo seguían sigilosamente. Cansado y frustrado, se detuvo en el centro del gran salón y llamó al perro. Lo llamó iracundo, tanto que no notó que el perro estaba justo detrás de él. Cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde. Por la salida de Acuario hicieron su aparición Kanon y Aioria, y por la entrada Shura y Shaina.

Entonces todo ocurrió en cámara lenta: Marco Aurelio abrió inmenso su hocico, lo cerró al borde de la toalla y tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

Kanon y Aioria miraron atónitos.

Shura y Shaina también.

La toalla fue jalada y lentamente cayó al suelo, dejando a Camus al descubierto. Y un cartel luminoso señaló su entrepierna, diciendo: PROPIEDAD DE MILO.

—Por Zeus…

—Por Atena…

Por… una vez en su vida los reflejos de Camus fallaron y quedó petrificado sosteniendo el plato de comida del perro, sin poder reaccionar ante lo que suponía era la situación más vergonzosa de sus tres vidas.

—¡Camus!

El grito resonó en toda el salón y sólo entonces, haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental, Camus bajó el plato, vació todo su contenido y cubrió con él sus partes nobles, que ya no eran tan nobles después de haber estado expuestas a los cuatro delante de él.

Hubo un momento de absoluto silencio y luego la voz de Kanon se dejó oír como un trueno.

—¿Pero qué demonios es todo esto?

Y luego la de Shura.

—¡Shaina, tapate los ojos!

Y la de Kanon de nuevo.

—Pedazo de sinvergüenza, ¿cómo te atreves a desnudarte delante de mi novio?

—¡Y delante de mi novia!

Camus tragó saliva.

—Tranquilos: no es lo que están pensando.

—¿A no?

Aioria trató de sujetar a Kanon, pero fue hecho a un lado. Shaina, por el contrario, ni se molestó, demasiado ocupada mirando lo que le pertenecía a Milo.

Camus buscó algo que decir, pero al ver que los otros dos se acercaban peligrosamente, concluyó que a veces la retirada es la mejor estrategia. De un sólo movimiento recogió su toalla y sin más remedio, ¡echó a correr por su vida!

—¡Se escapa! —gritó Shura.

—O no, no lo hará —murmuró Kanon con expresión asesina—. ¡A por él, Shura!

Y, ¡zaz!, salieron detrás del acuariano, dejando a Aioria de una pieza y a Shaina babeada.

—Pero que bueno está ese francés…

—¡Shaina, lo van a matar…!

—¿Qué?

—¡Lo matan!

—¡Nooooooo…!

—Vamos, tenemos que impedirlo.

Aioria empezó a correr y Shaina fue tras él. Y como Marco Aurelio no es de los que tiran la piedra y después esconden la mano, también salió disparado detrás de ambos, dispuesto a defender al novio de su dueño.

En una vista aérea, vemos cómo Camus corre escaleras abajo sosteniendo su toalla. Atrás de él corren Kanon y Shura, cada uno más energúmeno que el otro, vociferando todo tipo de palabrotas. Detrás de ellos vienen Aioria y Shaina pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente. Al final vemos a Marco Aurelio con la cola al aire y ladrando a todo pulmón.

La inverosímil, pero no menos escandalosa turba llegó hasta Virgo, donde Shaka y Mu debatían en la entrada sobre la teoría de los Espacios Adimensionales.

—¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaaa!

Camus pasó corriendo.

—¡Agarren a ese francés descarado!

Kanon entró tras él.

—¡No dejen que escape ese sinvergüenza!

Shura también.

Ambos santos atravesaron la entrada del Templo y después de mirar con mala cara a Shaka y a Mu, pasaron de largo gritándole a Camus que le perdonarían la vida si se rendía.

Camus salió del Templo a toda carrera, exclamando que no había sido su culpa.

—¡Fue culpa del perro!

Detrás de ellos entraron Aioria y Shaina, seguidos por el perrote bonachón.

Shaka y Mu pestañearon.

—¿El que iba adelante era Camus? —preguntó Shaka.

—El mismo —respondió Mu.

Ambos santos meditaron el asunto por tres segundos.

—Mu, ¿no te parece que últimamente extrañas cosas ocurren en el Santuario?

—Ya lo creo, Shaka, pero me imagino que es producto del clima cambiante. Los psicólogos aseguran que el tiempo influye en el carácter de las personas.

—Debe ser eso entonces —asintió Shaka—. Tus conocimientos son admirables, Mu.

Mu sacó pecho.

—Siempre he dicho que así como debemos cultivar el cuerpo, también debemos cultivar la mente.

Shaka asintió.

**Templo Mayor: 10:30 am. **

Camus entró a los sagrados recintos caminando a paso firme, portando su sagrada armadura. Cuando estuvo a dos metros del trono se arrodillo.

—Camus de Acuario —habló Shion—. Una vez más te haz adelantado a mi llamado.

—He venido a rendirle cuenta de los últimos incidentes, Señor.

—Entiendo —asintió el Gran Pope—. Si bien no esta estipulado en ninguna regla oficial, mostrarse en público sin ninguna vestimenta no es propio de un santo dorado.

—Excelencia, créame que nunca fue mi intención…

—Nunca es nuestra intención, Acuario, por algo somos hombres. ¡Machos! —El Patriarca se emocionó—. Pero no por eso debemos permitir que las testosteronas piensen por nosotros.

—Señor, yo…

—Recuerda, hijo mío, que Dios perdona el pecado, pero no el escándalo. Así que la próxima vez que quieras exhibir tus atributos, procura que sea en un lugar privado y sólo a los que estén interesados. Ahora regresa a tu templo y medita mis últimas palabras.

El santo salió del Templo Mayor pensando que la vida estaba siendo realmente injusta con él, tanto así que de no ser por el buen Aldebarán, ya no la estaría contando. El Toro se había plantado delante de Shura y Kanon, deteniéndolos en su persecución, y les había dejado bien en claro que en el día de su cumpleaños las peleas entre santos no estaban admitidas. Shura y Kanon renegaron un poco, pero luego accedieron a que Camus les explicara cómo habían sido en verdad las cosas. No le creyeron por supuesto, pero ya qué, el daño ya estaba hecho y matando al culpable no solucionaban nada, además Marco Aurelio parecía dispuesto a todo para evitar que maltrataran a Camus.

El asunto quedó medianamente arreglado cuando el francés, sin ser culpable, les pidió disculpas.

**Sala de Acuario: 11:00 am. **

Camus entró al recinto y pasó de largo, sin detenerse a mirar la expresión de cachorro arrepentido con que Marco Aurelio le había esperado.

"Si hay un culpable de todas mis desgracias, ese es Milo de Escorpio. Pero ya va ver cuando lo tenga al frente: ¡Le congelare las pelotas!"

—¡Wahahaha!...

El santo se autocacheteó; la rabia le estaba haciendo perder la buena cordura. Congelarle a Milo sus partes nobles no solucionaba nada, al contrario, las empeoraba pues después cómo harían todas esas cositas ricas que tanto les gustaba.

Debía tranquilizarse y pensar las cosas fríamente.

¡Exacto! Se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones y respiró profundamente.

"Es una prueba más que la vida te pone, Camus".

Se puso de pie, miró al perro y frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que podíamos entablar una relación amistosa, pero con tu última payasada ha quedado claro que no —le dijo—. Me he ganado las risas de medio Santuario y la indignación de dos camaradas, sin contar que ahora Shion cree que soy un patán incapaz de reprimir mis instintos.

Marco Aurelio bajó la mirada en señal de remordimiento. En realidad su intención nunca había sido dejarlo desnudo frente a esos cuatro. ¡Jamás! Pasaba que al tirar de la toalla había querido hacerle saber que estaba detrás de él, pero como a veces no medía su fuerza terminó por dejarlo en cueros, a vista y paciencia de Aioria y Shaina, algo que lamentaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón perruno.

—A partir de ahora volveremos a la relación hombre–perro —agregó el santo—. Yo ordeno, tú obedeces. ¿Has entendido?

El animalote movió la cola suavemente y el santo se dio por servido.

En el resto de la mañana, Camus se dedicó a arreglar el desastre que la perseguida de la noche anterior había dejado. Recogió, trapeó y aspiró todos los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron adornos únicos de su Templo, pensando la manera de sustituirlos por otros nuevos, que por cierto le costarían un ojo de la cara. Metió las cortinas a la lavadora y mientras la maquina hacía su trabajo, él limpió las ventanas de la primera planta.

Ya con el Templo nuevamente reluciente, se dio un baño para prepararse el almuerzo. Durante todo ese tiempo había ignorado categóricamente al Terranova. El pobre perrote había tratado de congraciarse alcanzándole los utensilios de limpieza, recogiendo uno que otro trozo olvidado, pero no había conseguido ser absuelto del látigo de la indiferencia. Sólo cuando le sirvió la comida lo miró, pero apenas fue un microsegundo y luego se volvió a olvidar de él, algo que resultó cruel porque Marco Aurelio era un ser muy sensible y se deprimía con facilidad.

Triste andaba el perrote cuando a las dos de la tarde Camus volvió a aparecer en la sala vestido para salir a algún lado.

—Iremos a cómprale un regalo a Aldebarán —anunció—. Espero que estés conciente que te estoy dando una nueva oportunidad; así que no más payasadas ni sorpresas de mal gusto.

**Rodorio: 3:00 pm. **

Camus caminaba distraído viendo los estantes de exhibición, delante de él iba Marco Aurelio muy correcto, con la correa que tanto detestaba sujeta a su cuello. Recorrieron las principales tiendas del pequeño pueblo sin detenerse en ninguna.

La verdad era que Camus hubiera preferido ir hasta Atenas en busca del regalo de Alde, pero andar con un perrote de 65 kilos por la ciudad no le entusiasmaba. Era muy molesto tener que lidiar con las miradas y acercamientos de los transeúntes.

Así de amoroso con la humanidad estaba el santo cuando una vitrina llamó su atención. En ella se exhibía una colección de cerámica muy bonita. Se acercó y miró las piezas por un momento, deteniéndose en un airoso toro en negro y dorado. Definitivamente ese era el regalo ideal para Alde. Sonrió satisfecho y decidió entrar a la tienda en cuestión.

Una campanita repiqueteó cuando la puerta se abrió. Una señorita de lo más simpática apareció preguntando en qué podía ser útil. La chica habló distraída, pero luego divisó a Marco Aurelio y abrió inmensos sus ojos.

—¿Bonito? —preguntó.

—¡Guau! —ladró el perro en son de saludo.

—¡Hola!

La chica se emocionó y de un brinco pasó por encima del estante y corrió a abrazar al perro. Le hizo todo tipo de cariños ante la desconcertada mirada de Camus y se incorporó con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó.

—Eh… Mi nombre es Camus.

—¿Camus?... Ah, sí, ya recuerdo. Tú debes ser el famoso amigo de Milo.

Camus frunció el ceño.

"¿Amigo?"

—Él me ha hablado mucho de ti, ¿sabes? Dice que eres como un hermano para él.

Una venita saltó en la frente del santo.

"¿Un hermano?"

La chica rió.

—Sí. Debes estar pensando que soy una más de las tantas amigas de tu amigo.

"Ese imbécil…"

La chica continuó hablando.

—Es una larga historia, pero digamos que si fui una de las tantas… tannntas amigas del escorpión. Aunque de eso ya hace mucho tiempo.

Camus se mordía la lengua para no soltar un par de lisuras.

"Lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar".

La chica ni cuenta.

—De hecho, ahora que lo pienso es una suerte que estés aquí.

Camus la miró más serio que de costumbre.

—Disculpe, pero no entiendo.

—Es que me gustaría que le des algo a Milo de mi parte.

—¿De su parte?

—Sí, ya sabes, un pequeño regalo.

—Pues… no sé.

—Ándele, no sea malito.

"Así que de este modo convencen las mujeres. Bicho estúpido, si pensabas que nunca te iba a atrapar, pensaste muy mal. Ahora mismo conseguiré una prueba irrefutable de tus mataperradas. A ver qué disculpa te inventas".

—De acuerdo. Deme el regalo.

La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja. Muy dulce se le acercó. Lo observó por un momento y sin previo aviso levantó la mano derecha y, ¡toma!

¡Le propinó tremenda cachetada!

—Le dices que es de parte de Anaïs.

**Parque de Rodorio: 3:40 pm. **

Sentado al borde de la pileta, Camus todavía maldecía entre dientes a Milo. No podía creer que aparte de aguantar sus infidelidades también tuviera que recibir cachetadas de mujeres despechadas. ¡Era el colmo!

—Es un… ¡Arg! Pero ya va ver cuando vuelva. ¡Le voy a dar de alma!

Marco Aurelio se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien y se acercó a lamerle la mano al santo.

—¿Tú lo sabías?

—¡Guau!

—Por supuesto que sí. Milo te lleva a todos lados.

—¡Guau!

—Sabes, creo que ya llegue a mi límite.

El perro apoyó su cabeza en la pierna de Camus y soltó un suspiro muy sentido.

—Vamos, ve a jugar por allí. Yo necesito estar solo un momento.

El perro ladró un par de veces y salió corriendo. Se tiró en el césped y comenzó a revolcarse. Camus se quedó sentado al borde de la pileta, pensativo. No sólo no tenía ganas de regresar al Santuario, tampoco quería ir a la dichosa fiesta. El problema era que ya había dado su palabra y no podía fallarle a Alde.

"Aunque podría reportarme enfermo y sólo hacerle llegar el regalo que le compré".

Miró hacia un costado y se topo con una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo. A pesar de todo había comprado el toro que había visto en la tienda de Anaïs, porque una cosa eran los asuntos personales y otra muy distinta los negocios. O algo así, en verdad ya no le importaba.

—Sólo quiero hablar con Milo.

De mala gana tomó el folleto que venía con el regalo y empezó a hojearlo. En las páginas se contaba los orígenes remotos de la cerámica y se explicaba la técnica de su elaboración, con imágenes y todo.

—Quizás ahora mismo está con otra u otro…

De improviso la temperatura en el parque descendió un par de grados.

—Estúpido, alacrán.

Decidió hacer a un lado las imágenes de Milo y se concentró en el folleto.

Los pájaros cantaban en los árboles, el sol brillaba en el cielo azul, la brisa refrescaba el ambiente. Era día hermoso en esa parte de Rodorio. Sin embargo, sin previo aviso, la paz se rompió gracias a que una turba de perros apareció de improviso.

Cinco, diez, quince. Muchos perros, y todos corriendo a todo lo que les daba las patas detrás de cierto Terranova que más que correr volaba en dirección a cierto santo que andaba concentrado en su lectura.

Camus escuchó un barullo, pero no le dio importancia, interesado en el punto exacto de cocción de la arcilla. El barullo tomó proporciones de escándalo, pero él siguió sin hacer caso al andar en plena pulida de la pieza ya horneada. El escándalo se convirtió en estruendo y nada.

Sólo cuando escuchó varios ladridos levantó la vista y, ¡horror!, vio a una jauría de perros corriendo directo hacia él, con Marco Aurelio por delante a toda trote.

¡Echen paja que voy cayendo!

El Terranova pareció gritar cuando mismo caballo en competencia saltó sobre Camus y se lo llevó por delante directo al fondo de la pileta. Se escuchó un gran ¡splash! en todo el parque y de la pileta rebalsó mucha agua. Hubo un profundo silencio por medio segundo y luego estalló un gran chapoteo y del fondo del pozo surgió Camus escupiendo agua mismo pescadito pistolero.

—¡Ahora si te mato, desgraciado!

Varios pajaritos volaron y una pareja de abuelitos que pasaba por ahí salió corriendo temerosos por sus vidas. Pero eso poco o nada le importó al santo al estar buscando al culpable de su última desgracia. Sin embargo decidió posponer su venganza cuando vio que, no contentos con el resultado de su persecución, la jauría de perros rodeaba la pileta haciendo un gran escándalo con sus ladridos.

"Por todos los dioses del Olimpo, ¿qué eh hecho para merecer esto?"

Camus arrancó de su hermoso cabello aguamarina unas algas malolientes.

Mientras tanto el Terranova ladraba a todo pulmón desde el centro de la pileta, sintiéndose envalentonado teniendo a Camus de su lado.

_Y haber acérquense ahora, a ver atrévanse. ¡Ja, pero no contaban con mi astucia, manada de sopencos!_

Marco Aurelio ladraba bravísimo, salpicando agua y todo.

Pero ¿qué había sucedido para que perro y santo terminaran en tal estado?

Pues bien, dicen que de tal palo tal astilla. Resulta que mientras Camus se lamentaba, Marco Aurelio había divisado a lo lejos a una PCG (Perrita Callejera Guapachosa), y como buen perro de Milo había ido por ella, sin detenerse a pensar que la damisela canina podría tener acompañantes.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, literalmente, ya era demasiado tarde. Una jauría de perros callejeros le salió al encuentro, todos dispuestos a hacer respetar lo que consideraban suyo por derecho y esfuerzo. Marco Aurelio era un grande entre los grandes, pero estar rodeado de diez perros con un amplio prontuariado delincuencial le hizo pensar que coquetear con una PCG no era tan buena idea después de todo. Trató de salir del aprieto diplomáticamente meneando la cola, pero los del otro bando se sintieron amenazados por su tamaño y decidieron atacar antes de ser atacados. Lo que siguió a continuación fue un "todos contra el grandote" y Marco Aurelio debió salir corriendo a toda trote en busca de refuerzos —llámese refuerzos a un santo al borde de la pileta—. Y bueno, el resto es historia conocida.

Camus todavía no terminaba de asimilar lo que había sucedido y los ladridos de los perros no ayudaban. Un verdadero escalándolo se había armado en esa parte del parque. Ahora sólo faltaba que una rana le saltara encima al pobre santo.

—¡Oiga usted! —escuchó que le gritaban. Levantó la vista y vio a un ancianito que a las justas se mantenía en pie, pero que le mostraba su bastón amenazante—. ¿No le da vergüenza estar jugando en la pileta estando tan grandote ya?

Camus respiró profundamente y se incorporó. Miró a todos los perros y de una sola descarga de energía los mandó volando hasta quién sabe dónde. Luego se volvió a mirar a Marco Aurelio y lo encontró rebosante de victoria.

_¡Bien hecho! ¡Esos bravucones se merecían eso! _

—¿Qué voy hacer contigo? —le preguntó Camus, desolado y empapado hasta la conciencia.

—¡Guau!

**Salida de Tauro: 5:00 pm. **

Camus y Marco Aurelio se encontraban mirando las imponentes estructuras del segundo Templo Zodiacal; el santo algo incomodo sosteniendo el regalo de Alde que de milagro se había salvado del ataque de los perros callejeros, el perro bastante feliz.

—Al mal paso darle prisa —resopló Camus—. No quiero que tomes esto como una amenaza, pero mejor te portas bien. Estoy harto de ti y tu dueño.

Terminó su advertencia con mirada de asesino en potencia y sin el menor remordimiento dio el primer paso hacia el interior del Templo, seguido por el enorme perrote. No habían cruzado el salón de batallas, pero a sus oídos llegó la música que anunciaba la jarana del año. Camus tuvo que dar cuenta de toda su tolerancia para obligarse a seguir avanzando. Durante sus veintidós años de existencia había huido de las fiestas como el demonio huye del agua bendita. En ese momento sin embargo sentía que ni un secuestro extraterrestre podría salvarlo de lo que sería una insufrible tarde, porque claro, la voz ya se había corrido y sus compañeros morían por interrogarle sobre su incursión ultra romántica en la quinta casa zodiacal.

Ese era de lo único que se hablaba en el Santuario. Que se hablaba, se chismoseaba. Una cosa terrible en verdad, porque dizque detrás de la inmutabilidad del guardián de Acuario se escondía un hombre ansioso por satisfacer el deseo de una pasión desesperada, un corazón hambriento de afecto, un espíritu sensible capaz de elevarse muy alto con el sublime vuelo de una mariposa, un héroe dispuesto a cruzar mares y montañas en busca de su verdadero amor… un… un…

En resumen, de pronto su nombre era sinónimo de galán de novela rosa chafa. ¿Cómo había llegado a ganarse semejante reputación? Sólo su sacrosanta diosa lo sabía.

"Tamaña desgracias…"

Dio un resoplido de fastidio y se detuvo en seco: había llegado a la sala de Tauro. Respiró profundamente y como buen soldado analizó la situación dentro del campo de batalla. Detalló y clasificó a todos los presentes, empezando por las mujeres, que eran varias y en vista de los últimos acontecimientos representaban sus flancos débiles. Y no era para menos porque dentro del salón las féminas se alborotaron apenas lo vieron, sobre todo Shaina, que se acaloró detrás de su máscara al recordar _aquello_ que nunca debió ver, pero que ni corta ni perezosa había grabado para la posteridad.

Camus tragó saliva.

—¡Camus, viniste! —exclamó Aioros.

A la voz del arquero la música se detuvo y los presentes hicieron silencio. Todos observaron al recién llegado con diferentes expresiones: varios felices de verlo, otros sorprendidos y algunos indignados. No había duda; el acuariano había causado polémica en las últimas horas, y en ese momento, para bien o para mal, era el centro de atención. Lo fue más cuando detrás de él asomó la cabezota de Marco Aurelio.

¡Aja! El muy descarado había traído a su compinche, se indignaron Shura, Kanon y DM.

La música se reanudó cuando Aldebarán salió al encuentro de Camus, agradeciéndole su presencia e invitándolo a entrar. El francés, muy cortes, le felicitó y le entregó el regalo.

—Espero que sea de tu agrado.

El Toro pareció emocionarse con el detalle. No todos los días Camus de Acuario invertía energías comprando un regalo.

—¡Ahora que ya todos están aquí, les presentare a mi madrecita! —Anunció Alde—. ¡Ya verán que amor de señora es, la van a adorar!

El Toro salió de la sala derritiéndose en elogios tiernos para con su madre, dejando expectantes a sus amigos. Entre todos los dorados sólo Aldebarán tenía viva a su madre, el resto apenas habían conocido a sus padres, y algunos ni eso, así que conocer a la mamá de un compañero les conmovía hasta la medula. Quién sabe y la santa mujer los llegaba a querer como a sus hijos de tan buena que era, porque eso les había dicho Alde; que su progenitora era un ejemplo de madre amorosa, con un corazón de oro capaz de albergar un océano de amor incondicional.

—Debe ser una señora excepcional —comentaba Saga.

—Un pozo de virtud —lo apoyaba Shaka.

—Un ángel encarnado en el cuerpo de una madre abnegada —asentía Shura.

Así de emocionados andaban los santos. El propio Camus estaba intrigado por conocer a la ya admirada señora, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros su intriga estaba acompañada de preocupación gracias a que Marco Aurelio andaba muy inquieto. Ahora sólo faltaba que hiciera un papelón delante de la virtuosa mujer, porque ya estaba visto que el Terranova no se medía cuando de hacerle pasar vergüenzas se trataba. A veces hasta pensaba que lo hacía a propósito, pero de inmediato descartaba la idea cuando veía su expresión bobalicona.

—Compórtate, ¿quieres? —lo amenazó por si acaso, porque más vale prevenir que lamentar. El perrote pareció entender que la amenaza iba en serio y adoptó una expresión muy correcta sentándose en el suelo.

Camus se felicitó: ¡A él con perros! ¡Si sólo era cuestión de mostrarles quién mandaba!

Terminó orgulloso, tanto que no se dio cuenta que dos santos lo observaban.

Shura y Kanon intercambiaron miradas y empezaron a caminar hacia él. Se plantaron con los brazos cruzados y lo observaron de lo más bravucones.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Camus.

—Sólo venimos a decirte que te tenemos vigilado, Acuario —habló Kanon—. Al primer movimiento sospechoso te caemos encima.

—Si se refieren al incidente de esta mañana, por enésima vez les digo que fue un accidente.

—No creas que nacimos ayer, Camus —arremetió indignado Shura—. Te quisiste pasar de vivo y utilizaste a ese indefenso animal.

—Qué no.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿No te da vergüenza? Traicionar a Milo de esa manera.

—Miren, mejor no hablen de lo que no saben.

—Ja, encima se pone insolente.

Kanon se sacudió molesto y Aioria tuvo que ir al auxilio de Camus, tomando del brazo al gemelo y haciéndolo a un lado.

—No le hagas caso, Camus. Kanon es como un perro: le gusta marcar su territorio.

—¿Cómo?

Kanon miró ofendido a Aioria.

—Lo que oíste. Y ya fue suficiente de molestar a Camus.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. O te portas o esta noche duermes en el sillón.

—¡Noooooooo! Me porto, me porto.

—Bien. Entonces andando. Y tú también, Shura.

Shura miró de forma asesina a Aioria y se dio media vuelta, no sin antes señalar a Camus con su dedo acusador.

—Que conste que te voy a estar vigilando.

Concluyendo que todas sus explicaciones caerían en saco roto, Camus se alejó del lugar. Caminó entre las personas saludando esporádicamente y llegó hasta la mesa de bocaditos. Tomó una cerveza y se recargó contra la pared más cercana esperando el mejor momento para escurrirse de la reunión.

Pero mientras el santo tenía estos planes, el Terranova tenía otros. Marco Aurelio ya había ido y venido por todo el salón de lo más campante, meneando la cola a diestra y siniestra, haciendo que los invitados se rindieran ante su expresión de animalote despistado y bonachón.

El único que no parecía muy feliz de verlo era DM. El pobre santo de Cáncer tenía entre ojo y ojo al perro, esperando el momento preciso para estrangularlo. ¡Y es que no había derecho! Por su culpa tenía que andar con un aro inflable para ponerlo sobre la silla antes de apoyar sus pompas.

Bien triste el asunto de las posaderas parchadas de DM, pero bueno, ¿Quién le mandaba a meterse con el novio del dueño de un terranova?

Esa era la situación en el salón cuando Aldebarán regresó para anunciar, emocionado hasta las lágrimas, la presencia de su madrecita.

—¡Amigos, su atención por favor! —Exclamó desde la puerta, llamando la atención de todos—. ¡Es muy grato presentarles a mi madre, la señora Dos Santos!

Diciendo esto, el buen Alde se hizo a un lado y los jóvenes vieron como por la puerta se asomaron un par de piernas, subieron la vista lentamente y las piernas se convirtieron en muslos torneados, en caderas generosas, en estrecha cintura, en voluptuosos senos, en un airoso cuello y finalmente en un rostro de labios carnosos, ojos picaros y cabellera ondulada.

—Por la…

Los santos quedaron sin aliento. Rápidamente sacaron sus cuentas y concluyeron que lo que tenían al frente era una perfecta figura femenina de 90-60-90. Sus mentes debían estar jugándoles una broma, llegaron a pensar algunos muy acalorados. No podía ser cierto; esa mujer no podía ser la madre de Alde.

El mismo Shaka de Virgo ya había pasado saliva dos veces. Y así todos los dorados andaban hechos polvo viendo como la recién llegada les sonreía desde la puerta.

Aldebarán, sin sospechar el impacto que su santa madre había causado en sus camaradas, tomó del brazo al primer santo que tuvo al alcance y lo llevó frente a su progenitora para presentarlo.

—Este es mi buen amigo Camus, _amada mãe_.

—Un encanto conocerte, Camusito —dijo la señora y le plantó tremendo beso en la mejilla a Camus, dejándolo literalmente frío, tanto que Alde tuvo que apartarlo para seguir con las presentaciones.

—¿Quién sigue? —preguntó alegre.

Fue como si apretara un botón porque los santos saltaron como resortes y corrieron a hacer fila india delante de la recién llegada, todos queriendo ser presentados. ¡A mí, a mí, me toca a mí!, decían mientras se empujaban.

—¿Y a estos que les pasa? —cruzó los brazos Shaina, viendo como su novio ponía cara de huérfano de guerra para recibir su beso.

—¿No que estaban bien emparejados? —le siguió June de lo más indignada.

—Al parecer les gusta todo lo que camina sobre dos pies —bromeó Marín.

Al final todos los santos recibieron su beso y se quedaron viendo corazones. Definitivamente aquella señora no era una madre, ¡era una mamacita!

Tan hechizados andaban que cuando Alde anunció el inicio del _fiestón_, todos la invitaron a bailar y ella feliz de la vida aceptó. Los únicos que se mantenían a raya de todo eran Shaka, Mu y Camus.

El acuariano, ya recuperado del shock post-beso-mamá-de-Alde, veía con desaprobación el comportamiento de sus compañeros. El de Virgo reflexionaba sobre si el arrumaco que había recibido había enturbiado su espíritu. Y por último el buen Mu; bien confundido andaba el buen Mu después de revisar su lista de madres abnegadas y no encontrar un modelo que coincidiera con la ilustre visita.

La música sonaba a todo volumen en la sala de Tauro y todos se divertían de lo lindo. Aprovechando esto, Camus se escurrió hasta donde Marco Aurelio y le anunció que se iban. Lo tomó del collar e intentó arrastrarlo hasta la puerta, pero no logró moverlo ni un centímetro.

—Creo que quedamos en que yo ordenaría y tú obedecerías, ¿no?

—¡Guau!

—_Shshsh_. ¿Quieres que todos se den cuenta que nos vamos?

—¡Guau, guau, guau!

—Date por muerto.

Aldebarán al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Camus se les acercó. Les preguntó qué hacían en ese rincón y sin demora los invitó al centro de la pista. Camus quiso negarse, pero Marco Aurelio se le adelantó y fresco como lechuga caminó hacia el centro del salón.

"Y aquí vamos de nuevo".

La música dejó de sonar y luego de tres segundos un ritmo de lo más alegre estremeció todo el recinto.

¡Ta ta ta ta, ta ta ta ta!

¡Y allí estaba el Mambo!

—¡A bailar se ha dicho! —exclamó la mamá de Alde.

Los santos corrieron a la pista, ninguno sabiendo un mísero paso del exótico ritmo, pero todos dispuestos a aprender. Paso a la derecha, paso a la izquierda ¡y vuelta!, les indicaba la señora Dos Santos, y los santos paso a la izquierda algunos, paso a la derecha otros y todos terminaban chocando y de la vuelta ni rastro. Pero no importaba porque se estaban divirtiendo. El único que no la estaba pasando bien era Camus.

"Estos como bailarines son buenos guerreros".

—¡Fila india! —Anunció la señora y en el camino atrapó a Camus—. ¡Tú detrás de mí!

Camus vio con espanto como sus manos terminaban en la cintura de la señora y pasó saliva cuando detrás de él se apretujaron amazonas y santos, todos eufóricos por el ritmo contagioso de las maracas. Un gusanito se había formado en la sala de Tauro y teniendo como cabeza al enorme Terranova recorría los contornos del recinto. Marco Aurelio no cabía en su cuerpo de tanta felicidad y Camus no cabía en el suyo de tanto espanto, pero allí estaban, uno dirigiendo el grupo de bailarines y el otro siendo arrastrado.

Para la tercera vuelta ya todos los presentes formaban parte del gusanito, subían y bajaban haciendo olitas, sacaban el pie izquierdo, estiraban el brazo derecho, movían los hombros y se desternillaban de risa. Todos felices hasta decir basta.

—¡En parejas! —exclamó la mamá de Alde y todos se apresuraron a romper filas y buscar parejas. Camus trató de escurrirse, pero nuevamente fue atrapado por la madrecita del Toro—. ¡Tú conmigo!

—Señora, yo en verdad no sé bailar —trató zafarse.

—¡Eso dijo mi último marido y termino ganando un festival de Mambo!

Camus tragó saliva antes de ser arrastrado por la energía inacabable de la señora Dos Santos. ¡Tú sólo muévete al ritmo de la música!, le decía mientras se contorsionaba a su alrededor, pero Camus de ritmos no sabía nada. Ella se acercaba moviendo los hombros muy coqueta y Camus retrocedía aterrado. Ella se alejaba y él preparaba la huida. ¿A dónde crees que vas?, lo pescaba la señora entre risas. ¡A bailar se ha dicho! Y le hacía girar.

—Señora, su hijo nos está viendo.

—¿Y qué? Sólo estamos bailando.

La señora le guiñó un ojo. Camus empalideció y quiso salir huyendo mismo cachorro apaleado, pero apenas pudo retroceder porque ya iban de camino hacia una bara, que quién sabe cómo había aparecido en la sala, y debían agacharse para pasar por debajo sin hacerla caer. Otra vez se había formado una fila india y los santos, chinos de risa, avanzaban hacia la bara decididos a demostrar su flexibilidad.

—¡Qué rico el mambo!

Camus, más perdido que Tutankamon en la Guerra de las Galaxias, pasó por debajo de la bara con una cara impresionante de espanto.

Y la fiesta siguió de lo más exótica con los ritmos tropicales que los parlantes tocaban, si hasta regueton bailaron los santos, pésimamente mal claro, pero felices como nunca, todo gracias a que la madre de Alde no permitía que nadie se quedara sentado, y además con eso de ¡hasta abajo, hasta abajo!, y ¡azótame, papi!, los santos andaban empiladísimos, encantados con la señora porque además de ser una ¡mamacita!, no se hacía problemas a la hora de enseñarles unos pasos de lo más truculentos.

—¡Mi madrecita siempre ha sido una mujer muy alegre! —decía Alde emocionado.

Camus más horrorizado no podía estar con semejante despilfarro de sensualidad. En una distracción de la señora Dos Santos, exactamente cuando le enseñaba un paso de lo más pegadito al apacible Shaka, se escabulló hasta el baño. Una vez allí se abalanzó sobre el lavadero muy acalorado.

—Esa señora es un peligro —dijo, escurriendo agua—. Es peor que ir a una Guerra Santa sin armadura y Cosmos. Debo irme mientras pueda.

Salió del baño decidido a arrastrar a Marco Aurelio escaleras arriba, porque si todavía estaba ahí era por su culpa. Llegó a tientas hasta la puerta de la sala y con cuidado se asomó, buscando entre los bailarines al Terranova. Para su desgracia no lo halló por ningún lado y empezó a desesperarse con la posibilidad de ser visto.

Entre espinos andaba cuando escuchó su nombre. Al parecer había llegado la hora en que Alde soplaría sus velitas y todos sus amigos debían estar presentes.

—¿Pero dónde está Camusito? —preguntó la mamá de Alde.

"Que no busquen…"

Camus se hizo a un lado de la puerta y trató de pasar desapercibido, sin embargo alguien lo vio y dio la voz de alarma.

—¡Guau, guau, guau! —ladró Marco Aurelio detrás de él.

—¡Sucio traidor! ¡Esta me la pagas!

Al pobre Camus no le quedó de otra que entrar armado de su mejor cara de cumpleañera. Ya con todos los amigos de Alde alrededor de la torta, colocada en una mesita delante del Toro, las velitas fueron encendidas y las luces apagadas.

"_¡Porque es un buen compañero, porque es un buen compañero, porque es un buen compañerooooo!… ¡y nadie lo puede negar!"_, cantaron a coro santos y amazonas.

—¡Haber, nene, pide un deseo antes de soplar tus velitas!

El Toro reflexionó unos instantes muy ilusionado y luego sopló con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—¡Que le dé una probadita al pastel!

"¡Probadita, probadita!", varias voces se alzaron en el salón. Alde aplaudió emocionado y se inclinó con intención de dar una mordidita a su pastel. Sin embargo, Marco Aurelio que andaba cerca, también se sintió emocionado y, ¡zuacate!, se le adelantó y de un sólo bocado se termino medio pastel.

—¡Mi pastel! —gritó el Toro.

A Camus casi casi le da un infarto cuando vio surgir la cabezota del perro embarrada en crema.

"Ahora si lo mató".

No podía creer que se la hubiera hecho otra vez, ¡y lo peor! Metiéndose con el pastel de Alde, algo demasiado cruel, inhumano. Pero mientras él se retorcía de coraje, los demás santos se orinaban de risa, la misma señora Dos Santos se daba aire para no terminar desmayada.

Felizmente había otro pastel para alegrar el estomago herido de Aldebarán. Ya superado el pequeño percance, la fiesta se reanudó más divertida todavía, pero para ese momento Camus ya iba de camino a su Templo, echando maldiciones al aire y con Marco Aurelio detrás relamiéndose el hocico.

El santo no había tenido cara para quedarse en la fiesta con la última broma del Terranova, eso le pasaba por esperar un buen comportamiento de parte de un perro que ya le había demostrado en todas las formas y estilos que de él sólo podía esperar desastres y más desastres.

**Cocina de Acuario 10:00 pm. **

Camus se bebió de golpe un vaso de agua y se quedo viendo el vacío. Tras él Marco Aurelio se encontraba sentando, mirándolo expectante. Sus ojos pardos parecían más tiernos que de costumbre y parecían decirle que lo sentía, pero que francamente él pensaba que la invitación de darle una probadita al pastel iba para él, claro que al final resultó siendo una probadota, pero bueno, ya le había dicho que a veces no medía el poder de sus mandíbulas. Además, ese pastel pedía a gritos ser mordido. No había sido del todo su culpa. Por ultimo, no debía tomarse las cosas tan en serio, tan divertido que era reírse y él siempre echando humo por la nariz. ¿Acaso no sabía que eso le hacía mal a su riñón? ¿O era a su hígado? Como sea, debía aprender a reírse con los contratiempos del día a día.

El Terranova profundizó su expresión bonachona y se recostó sobre sus patas delanteras, esperando el regaño que de seguro Camus estaba preparando. Pero contrario a sus perspectivas, el santo se dio vuelta y sin dirigirle la mirada caminó a la salida.

"Todavía falta un día para el regreso de Milo y este perro ya ha pisoteado por ambos lados mi reputación"

Entró a la sala y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. Sus nervios estaban destrozados, o al menos eso creía, porque de pronto algunas cosas habían dejado de importarle. De hecho, ya no le encontrara sentido a guardar distancia de sus compañeros. No perdía nada pasando tiempo con ellos, por muy insufribles que a veces resultaran; eran sus camaradas y siempre se las arreglaban para hacerle saber que podía contar con ellos.

"Quizás, y sólo quizás, la vida en este fin de mundo no tiene que ser tan solitaria cuando Milo no está. Porque es obvio que me siento solo cuando el bicho no está, y tal vez por eso lo aguanto".

—¿Pensando?

Una voz interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Se levantó y su alma se salió de su cuerpo al ver a la mamá de Alde recargada contra el marco de su puerta forma muy sugerente.

—Disculpa si te asuste, pero la puerta estaba abierta…

—Señora, ¿qué hace aquí?

—¡Ah! Es que vine a traerte tu pedazo de pastel —respondió con voz sensual la señora—. Te fuiste tan rápido que ni siquiera probaste un pedacito.

—No quiero ser descortés, pero no me gusta el dulce. Usted no debería estar aquí…

—¿Me tienes miedo?

Camus tragó saliva al ver que la señora se le acercaba peligrosamente, sosteniendo un pedazo de pastel mientras le sonreía de lo más risueña. Despierta, Camus, despierta, se repetía con el corazón dándole brincos. Debía ser un mal sueño, o más bien uno muy bueno.

"¡Pero qué idioteces piensas!"

Sacudió el rostro desesperado, haciendo que la señora sonriera divertida. Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro se detuvo y con mirada picara le dijo que sólo se iba si probaba un pedacito del pastel.

—Yo misma lo preparé, y lo hice con mucho cariño. Ya vas a ver lo mucho que te va a gustar

Terminó quiñándole un ojo. Por un segundo Camus flotó en el aire, pero de inmediato una idea lo hizo aterrizar en tierra firme:

"¡Es la mamá de Aldebarán y además Milo…! Bah, Milo puede irse a la mismísima m…"

El santo trató de retroceder ante el inminente avance de la señora y terminó cayendo de nuevo en el mueble. Hasta allí lo siguió la ilustre dama, aun sosteniendo el pedazo de pastel.

—Pero si estas sudando frío, Camusito —se rió. Y suavemente se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron y pudieron verse a los ojos—. ¿Probaras mi pastel, Camusito?

"Mierda…"

Y empezó a restregarle suavecito el pedazo de pastel en el rostro, embarrándolo con crema.

—Mmm… Vez lo rico que esta.

"Muy rico…"

—Señora, por favor…

La señora sólo sonrió y empezó a darle unas sensuales lamidas.

—Esto no está bien, señora.

Trató de apartarla.

—No te oigo muy convencido, Camusito —volvió a reír ella—. ¿En verdad quieres que me vaya?

—Sí, váyase por favor.

—¿De verdad, de verdad?

Y siguió lamiéndole las mejillas. Camus que si que no, en verdad ya no sabía lo que quería, porque siendo sincero, eso de las lamiditas se sentía muy rico, delicioso cuando estaba acompañado de una mordidita. Además nadie se tenía que enterar. Seria un secreto entre ella y él, porque ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente…

"Además Milo me debe muchas".

Camus se hundió más en el mueble mientras la señora le lamía el cuello, subía lentamente hasta su rostro y seguía por sus mejillas, dándole unas suaves mordiditas en las orejas, rozando su nariz y llegando hasta sus labios. Y ahí si que sintió medio extraño el asunto porque la lengua de la señora Dos Santos era muy áspera y además estaba muy babosa, sin contar que de pronto estaba muy velluda por todos lados y olía a… a…

El santo abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vio fue una lengua rosada colgando de un hocicote.

—¡Por la…!

**Día domingo. **

**Salón de batallas de Acuario: 8 am. **

Shaka y Mu cruzaban el onceavo Templo en dirección al Templo Mayor cuando vieron salir disparado a Marco Aurelio

—¡Ya verás cuando te agarre, animal del demonio!

Camus salió detrás del perro.

—¡Haré helado de Terranova contigo!

Eso más o menos lograron oír Virgo y Aries entre todas las palabrotas que Camus vociferó mientras corría detrás del perro escaleras abajo. Los santos se miraron y siguieron su camino.

—Sabes, Mu —dijo Shaka ya atravesando la salida de Acuario—, creo que el cambio de clima le cae peor a unos que otros.

—Cierto, Shaka —asintió Mu—. Es porque algunos son psicológicamente más inestables que otros.

—Vaya, Mu, tus conocimientos han logrado sorprenderme nuevamente.

—Honor que me haces, Shaka, pero debo decir que entre los dos, tú eres el que sabe más.

—Como dices esas cosas, Mu, si ambos sabemos que entre los dos, tú eres el que sabe más.

Al parecer, hasta ahora eso era lo más sensual que se habían dicho esos dos.

**Sala de Capricornio: 8:20 am.**

Shura tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba con el ceño fruncido a cierto santo que de tanto coraje estaba a punto de jalarse los pelos. Detrás de él un inocente perrote trataba de pasar desapercibido.

—Haber si entendí —decía el de Capricornio—, el perro te dio una lamidita en la cara y por eso quieres congelarlo. ¿Se te zafo un tornillo acaso?

—¡Tú no entiendes, Shura! —Bramó Camus.

—Explícame entonces —puso cara de paciencia Shura—, porque así como lo veo, tú eres el que no entiende. Los perros lamen a sus dueños para demostrarles su cariño. Claro que tú no eres el dueño de Marco Aurelio, pero se nota que ya te tomó cariño. ¿Y tú cómo pagas semejante entrega? Con amenazas y persecuciones. Aparte de exhibicionista, eres insensible, Camus.

Shura ya no cabía en su indignación y Camus sin poder explicarle el asunto de la mamá de Alde, el pastel, las lamiditas y luego el perrote sobre él, todo junto y revuelto. Para morirse del coraje, porque claro, él poniendo toda su pasión por lo de la mamacita, e inconciencia por lo de Alde y Milo, resignadísimo ante la idea de vivir marcado por la traición, dispuesto a auto flagelarse el resto de sus días para limpiar su culpa, porque después del gusto viene el disgusto, ¡pero vaya que el gusto lo valía!, y luego luego le salen con el perrote de 65 kilos lamiéndolo a gusto y paciencia, de lo más cojonudo diciéndole con los ojos: _¡Aja, te pesque infragante! Con que soñando con la madrecita de Alde ¿no?_

¡Era para morirse de rabia!

Camus hizo tronar sus dedos y recogiendo toda su dignidad se dio vuelta para caminar hacia la salida. Shura lo siguió con los ojos y luego miró al perro.

—Ve con él, Marco Aurelio —le dijo—. A la menor amenaza ladras y yo salgo corriendo a Acuario

Terminó con pose de héroe. Nada más le faltó decir: ¡por la verdad y la justicia!, y cualquiera le creía integra su faceta de defensor de animales.

Marco Aurelio salió de la sala de Capricornio con el rabo entre las piernas, tratando de pasar desapercibido mientras seguía a Camus escaleras arriba. El santo había vuelto a ser el mismo hombre inmutable de siempre, con la mirada fría y el corazón calculador, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista.

* * *

**Nota final:**

¿Se imaginan a los santos bailando reggaetón? xD

Jo, yo recuerdo que durante la preparatoria iba a la discoteca (antro) con mis amigos. Al salir de la academia (prepa), todos los fines de semana sin falta. Recuerdo que bailábamos de todo: salsa, merengue, reggaetón, rock. Y luego, ya entrada la noche, salíamos a deambular por el centro histórico de Lima, a las librerías del jirón Quilca.

Al momento de escribir esta historia se me vino a la mente esa época, esos momentos, buenos momentos, donde nuestra única gran preocupación era ingresar a la universidad. Ahora ya soy una asalariada más, graduada en Economía, con pasatiempos más rebuscados, fanática de diversos géneros musicales, pero todavía me gusta esa música, esas canciones, por mucho que digan que son malísimas, vulgares y no sé qué tanto más… Es la música de una época de mi vida y cada vez que la escucho me entran unas ganas enormes de bailar.

Ok, ya me puse nostálgica. Supongo que es el día, la hora y el clima xD

¡Gracias por leer!... O Releer.

El próximo capítulo lo subiré la siguiente semana.

Lima-Perú, 19 de Agosto del 2012


	3. Chapter 3

**Habitación principal de Acuario: 8:30 am. **

Todo estaba ordenado en el elegante recinto. La cama estaba perfectamente tendida, los muebles guardaban lo justo y necesario para que un hombre soltero viviera confortablemente, la computadora sobre el escritorio permanecía prendida con un correo anunciando varios mensajes sin leer, las cortinas estaban corridas y la puerta cerrada. En resumen, todo era como de costumbre, con la leve diferencia de que en ese momento unos gorgoteos interrumpían el místico silencio. Venían desde el baño y eran producto de un enjuague bucal a fondo que Camus hacía, todo con el fin de quitarse el sabor de perro que tenía en la boca. En su afán ya había vaciado dos recipientes de enjuague bucal y seguía dándole con ganas a las gárgaras, cepillándose la lengua y el paladar hasta donde le permitía el mango del cepillo.

Verdaderamente asqueado andaba el francés, tanto así que no quería saber más de sueños en sofás, desde ahora subiría hasta su habitación y se encerraría bajo diez llaves antes de entregarse a Morfeo.

Así de furibundo andaba Camus, aunque claro, también estaba medio avergonzado, ¡y es que por Atena, desde cuándo tenía ese tipo de sueños! Debía ser el estrés, si, eso debía ser, porque pensar en otro tipo de explicación estaba fuera de discusión. Él era un hombre correcto, ajeno de las vicisitudes carnales, conciente de su responsabilidad para con el mundo y, sobre todo, respetuoso de sus vestiduras sagradas.

No como otros que no quería mencionar, pero que vivían tres Templos abajo.

**Coliseo del Santuario: 10:00 am. **

Por ser domingo la explanada de batallas se encontraba desierta, todos los habitantes del Santuario disfrutaban de su único día libre. Aprovechando que el sol todavía no ardía en todo su esplendor, Camus había decidido dar un paseo. Necesitaba pensar y para eso nada mejor que un poco de aire fresco. Su idea había sido estar solo, pero sus planes se fueron al agua cuando de camino a Capricornio se dio cuenta que el Terranova lo seguía sigilosamente. Al primer regaño el perro trató de congraciarse meneando la cola, sumándole ternura a sus pequeños ojos pardos, pero Camus, de lo más macho-insensible, no se conmovió y lo mandó de vuelta a Acuario. Marco Aurelio fingió regresar, pero apenas el santo se dio vuelta, lo volvió a seguir.

Sabiendo que su orden le había resbalado al Terranova, Camus siguió su camino ignorándolo, haber si así desistía de seguirlo y regresaba a Acuario. Así llegaron hasta Escorpio, donde supuso que se quedaría, pero para su sorpresa Marco Aurelio siguió bajando detrás de él, descendiendo tres escalones cuando creía no ser visto y retrocediendo uno cuando sentía que lo observaban. Al final Camus se dio por vencido y lo llamó, era ridículo aquel juego y además qué más daba, de todas formas sólo podría librarse de él congelándolo, algo que resultaba imposible de hacer con Shura vigilándolo.

Así de resignado llegó el santo a Aries y luego siguió de largo hasta el Coliseo, tan concentrado en sus asuntos que no oyó el ruido de un motor acercándose. Cuando se dio cuenta buscó con la vista y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio que a los dominios del Santuario se asomaba un automóvil a toda velocidad. El vehiculo atravesó la entrada y siguió de largo hasta el Coliseo, patinó al dar una vuelta y finalmente se estacionó en seco levantando una inmensa polvareda.

Camus todavía no captaba de qué iba el asunto cuando la capota del carro se deslizó y todo el Coliseo se remeció con un tema de los Rolling Stones.

––¿Qué ondas, Camus? ––preguntó un fresco Aioria frente al volante.

Camus terminó con una gota en la nuca viendo y no creyendo. Y pues si; el conductor del espectacular vehiculo era el león dorado, aunque no estaba solo. Aldebarán lo acompañaba en los asientos posteriores, de lo más _cool_ también con sus gafotas de sol y su camisa playera.

––¿Y a ustedes qué mosco les picó ahora? ––les preguntó el francés, ya recuperado del impacto y acercándose al auto. Detrás de él Marco Aurelio miraba todo atentamente. Aioria se echó a reír y dejando su aire de _sex simbol_, se bajó del auto y le dio alcance.

––¿Bonito fiero verdad? ––le preguntó.

––¿De dónde lo sacaron?

––Lo alquilamos para llevar a la mamá de Alde al aeropuerto.

¿Alguien dijo mamá de Alde? Camus carraspeó un par de veces, incomodísimo con la sola mención de la santa mujer. En ese momento agradeció que los perros no hablaran porque, de poder, Marco Aurelio seguro soltaba integra la historia del sueño y las lamiditas, tan inoportuno que era.

––¿Y qué piensan hacer ahora?

––Yo pensaba dar una vuelta ––dijo Aldebarán––, pero Aioria dice que tiene asuntos pendientes. ¿Ustedes están libres?

"Ustedes me sonó a manada", pensó Camus, preocupado con la idea de que ahora le obligaran a subir a un deportivo con una sarta de santos inmaduros que sabe Zeus qué cosas no harían al volante de semejante nave. Ya bien preocupado andaba cuando Aioria se dio cuenta de la presencia de Marco Aurelio y de lo más jovial lo llamó.

––¿Listo para una Guerra Santa, compañero? ––le preguntó acariciándole su cabezota.

––¡Guau! ––ladró el Terranova entusiasta. Claro que estaba listo, listísimo.

Aioria se entretuvo un rato más haciéndole todo tipo de cariños, preguntándole a Camus qué le estaba dando de comer porque lo veía más grande y bonachón. El francés le dirigió una mirada fugaz al perro y se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba más rechoncho que de costumbre.

––A ver, Grandote, veamos cuántos kilos le sumaste a la balanza ––se acercó Aldebarán hasta el perrote y de un sólo movimiento lo levantó––. Vaya, vaya, alguien ha estado comiendo de más estos días.

––¿Lo llevaste a nadar si quiera una vez, Camus? ––Indagó Aioria––. El mejor ejercicio para los Terranovas es nadar.

––Pensé que era salir corriendo después de hacer una de las suyas ––resopló Camus.

––¡Ya sé! ––Exclamó Aldebarán entusiasta––. ¿Por qué no lo llevamos a la playa?

––No creo que sea buena idea ––dijo Camus, pensando que el asunto no iba muy en serio.

––Anda, Camus, será divertido ––insistió Aldebarán––. ¿Verdad que el perrote quiere ir a la playa?

––¡Guau, guau, guau! ––ladró eufórico Marco Aurelio. Por supuesto que quería ir.

––¡Esta decidido, iremos a la playa! ––exclamó Tauro.

Kanon, que andaba cerca con Shura, oyó parte de la conversación y se acercó.

––¿Quiénes van a la playa?

––Nosotros. ¿Quieren venir?

Kanon miró a Aioria y éste negó con la cabeza.

––Ve tú. Yo quedé con Aioros para ordenar su biblioteca.

––¿En serio? ¡Bah, que aburrido eres!

––Gracias, tú siempre tan gentil.

Aioria le dirigió una mirada asesina a Kanon y le dio la espalda. Aldebarán sonrió burlón.

––Oigan, ¿no es muy pronto para su primera pelea de pareja?

Kanon se cruzó de brazos.

––¡Él se la pasa metido en la casa de Sagitario!

––¡Él piensa que debo vivir pegado a sus zapatos!

Aldebarán ensanchó su sonrisa, Shura meneó la cabeza y Camus maldijo ser testigo de un momento tan bochornoso.

"¿Será que todos los astros están contra mí?"

––Buuueno ––trató de romper la tensión Alde––. ¿Qué tal si posponen su pelea para un mejor momento y ahora se suben al auto?

––Que se suba él, yo me largo.

Aioria soltó un bufido y se encaminó hacia las escaleras de Aries. Kanon se volvió para gritarle.

––¡Pues fíjate que si subiré, e iré a la playa, a mirar a chicas en bikini!

Aioria se giró sólo para mostrarle su dedo medio y siguió de largo.

Aldebarán sonrió.

Shura enarcó una ceja.

Camus tosió un par de veces.

"Qué vergüenza".

Kanon se dirigió hacia el carro.

––Bien. Todos a bordo ––llamó.

––Kanon, ¿no vas a ir tras él? ––le preguntó Shura, sorprendido––. Digo, con lo mucho que te costó conquistarlo…

––¿Cómo…? Ah, eso. No te preocupes, ya se le pasara.

––Pero…

––Ya dije.

Kanon se montó al coche y se cruzó de brazos, disimulando en vano su frustración. Shura y Aldebarán intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros.

––¿Vienes, Camus?

Camus, que había estado pensando en Milo, se sobresalto.

––En realidad tengo un par de cosas pendientes.

––O vamos, Camus, es domingo.

––Es que…

––Ni que tuvieras miedo de subirte a un auto con nosotros ––se rió Aldebarán.

"Qué comes que adivinas".

Santos y auto eran dos palabras que no se debían nombrar en una misma oración. Definitivamente primero muerto antes que subirse a ese deportivo, pensaba el acuariano. Pero como para Aldebarán la palabra "no" no existía, se valió de un arma verdaderamente letal: el todopoderoso chantaje emocional.

––¿Se dan cuenta, muchachos? ––Preguntó––. Camus no nos quiere, ni siquiera un poquito… Ustedes perdonándole su poco recato, yo incluso defendiéndolo, y él pagándonos con el látigo de la indiferencia. Si hasta Marco Aurelio se da cuenta, ¡miren nada más lo triste que está!

Y Marco Aurelio más triste no podía estar con sus pequeños ojos pardos empañados y sus orejas caídas, si hasta parecía que en cualquier momento iba a soltar un río de lagrimas, muy sinceras eso si porque de verdad quería que Camus los acompañara al paseo. Porque si no iba, pues él tampoco, así de decidido andaba. Camus lo observó y sin saber cómo se encontró sonriendo, de pronto había leído sus pensamientos, sentimientos en todo caso, porque los perros no piensan, sienten.

––Mejor te subes a este carro, Camus ––dijo Kanon––, de lo contrario serás testigo de la más patética escena de dos santos y un perro llorando a coro.

––Definitivamente ustedes pasan mucho tiempo con Milo ––sonrió Camus.

––¿Perdón?

Camus sonrió al recordar la cara que ponía el Escorpión cada que quería conseguir una atención especial.

––Nada, olvídalo.

Cinco minutos después cuatro santos y un Terranova surcaban la autopista costera de Atenas en un deportivo color rojo pasión, con el motor a toda potencia y los parlantes retumbando de Rolling Stones. Kanon iba al volante y Camus a su costado. Atrás Shura, Marco Aurelio y Aldebarán. Llegaban a una esquina y se detenían por la luz verde, mientras esperaban estudiaban el panorama y, vaya suerte, a su lado derecho otro auto se había detenido con un grupo de chicas que se derretían viendo al Terranova.

––¡Perrito precioso! ––gritaban.

––¡Más preciosos estamos nosotros! ––les sonreía Kanon.

Y ellas muertas de risa les respondían:

––¡Papacitos!

Y les mandaban besitos volados. Piropos van, piropos vienen y la luz cambiaba y los dos autos sin moverse. ¡Avancen!, gritaba alguien desde atrás. Los muchachos se despedían con un guiño de ojo y Kanon ponía primera y otra vez estaban volando, ahora al ritmo de _Miami_ de Will Smith. Pasaban fugases la ciudad y volvían a la autopista. Allí sí que el gemelo pisó el acelerador porque en el otro carril cinco idiotas les habían retado a ver que nave era más veloz. Los autos salían embalados, nariz con nariz, con los tripulantes lanzándose miradas burlonas. Otro semáforo y los neumáticos echaban humo al frenar. Ahora las miradas eran asesinas y Kanon, que no aguantaba pulgas, ¡cuándo quieran y dónde quieran!, les gritaba porque estaba visto que los otros les estaban buscando pelea y él feliz de descargar su frustración con alguien.

––¡Muy machos sólo porque tienen al perrote! ––se burló el conductor del otro deportivo.

––¡Así que gracioso nos resultaste! ––se rió Kanon, ya abriendo la puerta del carro.

Shura saltó para agarrarlo, conocía muy bien al gemelo y sabía que a veces olvidaba que de un sólo golpe podía matar a un centenar de hombres. La luz hace rato que había cambiado y Kanon dale con buscarle pelea a los del otro carro. Camus se sopló los flequillos y se cambio de asiento. Les hizo una seña a sus compañeros y éstos metieron a Kanon al carro a la fuerza.

––¡Si quieren pelea, pelea van a tener!

El deportivo arrancó nuevamente con Camus al volante y otra vez eran ellos y la autopista. Atrás había quedado el otro deportivo con sus cinco tripulantes aterrados viendo los neumáticos de su carro congelados.

––¡Para que aprendan! ––Gritó Kanon eufórico en el asiento del copiloto––. ¿Vieron sus caras?

––¡Grande, Camus! ––Festejó Shura––. Esos idiotas no volverán a subirse a un carro en su vida.

––Sólo lo hice para que Kanon los dejara en paz ––aclaró Camus muy digno.

––¡Guau! ––ladró Marco Aurelio.

El acuariano lo vio por el retrovisor y sonrió.

**Playas del Sur de Atenas: 12:00 am. **

Camus estacionó el deportivo al borde de la autopista, donde otros carros se habían parqueado. Los santos se dieron un leve estiramiento y bajaron, muy veraniegos ellos en bermudas, remeras y sandalias. Marco Aurelio bajó detrás de ellos y se sacudió todo antes de reconocer el lugar. A menos de un kilómetro se extendía una de las playas más bonitas de Atenas, de arena blanca y aguas celestes. A esas horas del día los bañistas abundaban, todos felices disfrutando del sol y la arena.

––Bien, muchachos, a pescar se ha dicho ––anunció Kanon viendo a lo lejos un grupo de chicas.

––Kanon…

––¡Qué!

Shura tragó saliva.

––No, nada.

El gemelo empezó a caminar hacia lo que creía era el paraíso terrenal. Camus movió la cabeza y fue tras él, deteniéndose para llamar al Terranova. Marco Aurelio dio un par de ladridos y corrió hacia él, felicísimo de estar en la playa. Sólo Aldebarán y Shura se quedaron atrás.

––¿Sabes en qué eh estado pensando, Alde? ––le preguntó Shura.

––¿En qué, amigo?

––En que más vale cuidar a Kanon o todos terminaremos siendo víctimas de la furia del León Dorado.

––Eso mismo pensaba yo ––asintió Alde. Se miraron con una sonrisa y fueron tras el gemelo.

Los cuatro santos más el Terranova se adentraron el los territorios playeros, caminando entre sombrillas y bañistas. A su paso las mujeres se volvían a ver, por lo guapotes que estaban y porque delante de ellos iba un perrote de lo más adorable. ¡Que lindo!, se acercaban las chicas y acariciaban la cabezota del Terranova. Los santos sacaban pecho, ese perrazo era suyo, y sin perdida de tiempo entablaban conversación. Camus movía el rostro en señal de desaprobación y seguía de largo. Marco Aurelio iba tras él.

Caminaron un buen rato hasta que llegaron a una parte de la playa más o menos desierta y ahí se detuvieron.

––Ve a nadar ––le dijo Camus.

––¡Guau, guau! ––saltó Marco Aurelio.

––Tú eres el que se muere de calor, no yo ––le dijo el santo––, no entrare a bañarme contigo.

––¡Guau!

––Pues claro que sé nadar, sólo que hoy no tengo ganas.

El Terranova pareció sumarle escepticismo a sus ojos pardos, dio un último ladrido y salió corriendo hacia el mar. Camus lo siguió con la vista y vio como saltaba las olas mientras se adentraba en aguas profundas. Con el agua llegándole al cuello empezó a nadar, y en verdad lo hacía muy bien porque hasta zabullidas se daba y emergía de lo más feliz, siempre buscándolo con los ojos. Camus le sonreía y lo seguía por la orilla, no vaya ser que de tan gordo que estaba se hundiera y tuviera que ir en su rescate.

Así de agradable estaba el ambiente cuando un grito se escucho en toda la playa.

––¡Camus! ¡Yujuuuuuu!

El santo frunció el ceño y se dio vuelta. Casi se cae de espaldas cuando a lo lejos reconoció a Mau. El chico se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos, pero no corriendo de cualquier modo, sino más bien en cámara lenta, como en las escenas de película donde las parejas corren al encuentro del otro en la playa, si con decir que sólo la música faltaba para que la escena fuera digna de un Oscar.

––¡Yujuuuuuu! ––Seguía gritando Mau a medida que se acercaba, mientras Camus permanecía quieto viéndolo con incredulidad ––. ¡Ay, pero si yo sabía que eras tú! ––se detuvo el chico por fin.

––¿Qué haces aquí? ––le preguntó el santo.

––¿Así saludas a tu amigo?

––¿Amigo? Hasta donde recuerdo querías demandarme.

––¡Ay, pero que rencoroso eres, Camus! Si eso ya quedó en el pasado.

––Entonces todo arreglado. Hasta luego ––se despidió y empezó a caminar playa arriba.

––¡Oye, no, espérate!

El santo dio un resoplido y se detuvo.

––¿Qué?

––Pues que hace tiempo no nos vemos, tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos.

––No quiero ser grosero, pero apenas nos conocemos.

––Pues con más razón. ¿No te parece demasiada coincidencia que nos volvamos a ver? Yo creo que es el destino.

"Yo creo que es la mala suerte".

––Vine con unos amigos…

––¿En serio? ––Se emocionó Mau––. ¿Dónde están que no los veo?

––No tardan en venir.

––Entonces te hago compañía en lo que aparecen.

Camus se sopló los flequillos, miró de soslayo que el Terranova todavía nadaba a gusto y respiró con resignación. Frente a él Mau se derretía al tenerlo tan cerca, le hacía ojitos y todo.

––¿Qué te parece mi ropa de baño, Camus? ––le preguntó de pronto.

El santo frunció el ceño, no se había fijado, pero ahora que lo hacía no sabía qué pensar. Mau lucia un short con estampados de estrellitas, una remera hasta el ombligo y una binchita.

––Mira, te voy a hacer un baile para que lo aprecies mejor.

¿Un baile?

Camus se horrorizó, pero otra vez sus reflejos le traicionaron y no pudo evitar que Mau empezara a bailar con canto y todo.

––"Hawai Bombay son dos paraísos, que a veces yo me monto en mi piso… "

Para ese momento Marco Aurelio ya había salido del agua y miraba de lo más curioso el baile de Mau, inclinando la cabeza a ambos lados para ver si desde algún ángulo le encontraba sentido. Pero nada, el asunto le resultaba de lo más extraño. Miró a Camus y lo encontró con cara de trágame tierra, totalmente desencajado ante la idea de que alguien lo viera en semejante situación. El asunto ya estaba bastante truculento cuando a lo lejos aparecieron Shura y compañía.

"¡Que me parta un rayo!"

El acuariano se puso pálido viendo como sus compañeros se acercaban. Desesperado miró a todos lados buscando un lugar de huida y sólo halló arena y más arena. Tenía que hacer algo para que no lo vieran. ¡¿Pero qué?! Shura se había detenido y buscaba con los ojos, ya no tardaba en verlos.

_No había tiempo; a situaciones desesperantes, medidas desesperadas_, concluyó el Terranova, decidido a ayudar sin la previa autorización del afectado que, para variar, no esperaba su contribución y andaba distraído planeando una estrategia de escape por sus propios medios, tan concentrado que nunca se dio por enterado quién le arrojó el costal de arena que le cayó encima, llevándoselo por delante hasta terminar sobre Mau.

––¿Oyeron eso? ––Preguntó Shura. Buscó con la vista y a lo lejos divisó un montículo negro––. ¿Qué es eso?

––Parece una foca ––dijo Kanon.

––¿Desde cuándo hay focas en las playas de Atenas? ––Enarcó una ceja Aldebarán.

Los demás santos se encogieron de hombros. Pero mientras ellos meditaban sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo, a varios metros de allí Camus apenas podía respirar teniendo al enorme Terranova sobre él. El santo trataba de incorporarse, pero tener a Mau abrazándolo, diciéndole que era suyo y que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, no ayudaba mucho. De hecho, ya empezaba a sentirse mareado con esos dos apachurrándolo, cada uno a su modo, pero ninguno con la intención de liberarlo. Terrible el asunto para el pobre francés, con decirles que de tanta desesperación ya estaba por llamar a su madrecita.

De todo esto Marco Aurelio ni enterado, pues andaba ocupadísimo protegiendo a Camus de un peligro inminente.

Así de complicado estaban las cosas cuando hasta esa parte de la playa llegaron los menos indicados, es decir; Aldebarán, Kanon y Shura, los tres a toda carrera al reconocer en ese bulto negro a Marco Aurelio. Al verlos el Terranova se sintió aliviado pensando que ya podía contar con ellos para proteger a Camus, así que sin más demora se incorporó y dejó que los recién llegados vieran lo bien cuidado que había estado su amigo.

––¡Hazme tuyo, Camus! ––gritó Mau, apretujando a Camus hasta la demencia.

Sería imposible describir la cara que pusieron Shura y compañía al ver la escena; era una mezcla extraña de sorpresa, escepticismo, indignación y repulsión; todo al mismo tiempo.

––¡Camus! ––Exclamó Shura––. ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

––No es… lo que… están pensando ––murmuró el pobre francés al borde de la asfixia con Mau apretujándolo misma leona hambrienta.

Pero como detenerse a pensar no es precisamente la virtud de Shura, de un sólo movimiento le arrebató su presa a Mau, sacudiendo a Camus en el proceso. ¡Y es que era inaceptable su comportamiento! Ahora resulta que además de exhibicionista, también era infiel.

Shura, rojo de rabia, siguió sacudiendo a Camus.

¡Por Zeus-Amón, era una deshora para la Orden!

¿Acaso no pensaba antes de dar rienda suelta a sus instintos?

Le sumó un par de cachetadas a sus gritos y sacudidas.

¡Y lo peor: utilizando a ese inocente animal para tapar sus porquerías! ¡Es que no había derecho y al paredón deberían mandarlo por inconsciente y perdido!

Shura trataba de hacerle reaccionar, de hacerle reflexionar.

––¡Habla, desgraciado, justifica semejante vejamen!

––Shura, creo que ya fue suficiente ––intervino Kanon––. Lo vas a dejar peor que sapo machucado.

––Si, Shura, mira lo verde que está el pobre ––le siguió Alde.

Shura dejó de sacudir al francés y lo hizo a un lado de lo más indignado. Camus cayó sobre la arena más mareado que piñata apaleada, sin poder decir algo a su favor, pero mirando a Marco Aurelio con cara de sicario bien remunerado.

En ese momento Mau se incorporó, dispuesto a darle unos buenos arañazos a Shura claro.

––¡Ay, pero si serás bruto, idiota! ––gritó––. ¿Quién te crees para sacudir de esa manera a mi Camusito?

Shura se cruzó de brazos y miró al chico como si de un piojo se tratara, pero lejos de intimidarlo, sólo logró que se plantara frente a él, envalentonadísimo y retándole a la pelea del siglo.

––Cuidado, Shura, mira que se le sale el hombre y te da de alma ––soltó la carcajada Kanon.

Aldebarán lo siguió y ambos terminaron revolcándose de risa; por la cara de bravucón confundido que traía Shura y por lo machito que les había resultado el amigo cariñoso de Camus. A Shura le empezaba a saltar una vena en la frente.

––Mejor desapareces ––le advirtió a Mau––; ganas de matarte no me faltan.

––Déjalo en paz, Shura ––habló Camus, ya con los colores recuperados––. Aquí el culpable es otro.

Diciendo esto se puso de pie y caminó hacia el Terranova. Algo malo debió presentir el pobre perrote porque empezó a retroceder, mirándolo sin comprender porque de pronto tenía ese brillo asesino en sus ojos. ¿Qué había hecho mal ahora? Si él sólo había tratado de protegerlo.

––¡Auxilio!

De pronto, se escuchó un grito desgarrador en toda la playa. Camus levantó la vista y al fondo del mar divisó varios chapoteos desesperados, mientras en la orilla una señora pedía ayuda, al parecer su hijo se ahogaba. El santo a punto estuvo de salir corriendo, pero Marco Aurelio se le adelantó y con música de _Baywatch_ de fondo se lanzó al mar.

Los santos, que se habían quedado sorprendidos, intercambiaron miradas y salieron tras el perro, también con música de _Baywatch_ de fondo los cuatro jóvenes corrieron en cámara lenta por la playa, rumbo a salvar una inocente vida.

Qué Mich Bucanan, ni que ocho cuartos: ¡Aldebarán de Tauro, señores!

En el camino los santos iban quitándose las remeras, tirándoselas a unas chicas que gritaban emocionadas. Ya con el torso desnudo se estiraron al máximo para sacarse las bermudas. Ya casi estaban llegando al mar, ya casi lo lograban, pero en el último momento a Kanon, por estar viendo a rubia siliconeada hasta la conciencia, se le enredó la bermuda y se tambaleó. Sus compañeros no pudieron desviar el camino y se estamparon contra su espalda, dándose el tortazo de sus vidas y cayendo de cara a la arena en vergonzoso tropezón.

Kanon primero, Shura después, Camus de tercero y Aldebarán de cuarto.

––¿Alguien anotó la placa del camión?

––Auch, mierda. ¡Mis pobres h…!

––Mi nariz…

––Jo, pero si ustedes son puro huesos…

A los tres santos bajo Aldebarán les saltó una vena de la frente.

––¡Pero si serás…! ¡Quítate!

––Ya, pero nos se enojen.

Aldebarán se levantó trabajosamente, dejando a los santos respirar.

––No se enojen mi abuela… ¿Qué va decir Shaina cuando le diga que no podremos tener herederos?

––Lo mismo que dijo Shion cuando supo que no sería abuelo: siempre se puede adoptar.

Aldebarán terminó riendo y Shura lo miró con odio. Kanon se tocó para ver si no tenía algún hueso roto y Camus se paso el dedo por su perfecta nariz.

"Ahora si ya me la dejaron hueca".

Pero mientras ellos se recomponían, Marco Aurelio seguía nadando rumbo al niño en apuros.

––¡Sálvalo! ––gritó la madre histérica. Sólo entonces los santos recordaron dónde se encontraron y se levantaron dispuestos a retomar su rescate donde lo habían dejado.

Tambaleantes se pusieron de pie y volvieron a la carga. Saltaron sobre las olas y finalmente se lanzaron al agua, dándose cuatro impresionantes panzazos. "Auch, mierda, de nuevo". Nadaron haciendo uso de sus fuertes extremidades y lograron darle alcance al terranova. Marco Aurelio ya tenía al niño abrazado a él y luchaba para sacarlo del agua. Los cuatro santos se apuraron en ayudarlo.

––¡Bien hecho, Grandote! Ahora déjanos el trabajo a nosotros ––le pidió Shura tomando al niño. Alde le ayudó y emprendieron el regreso.

La multitud aplaudió emocionada cuando el niño fue depositado en la arena, asustado pero bien consciente. Los santos sacaron pecho viendo como un grupo de chicas corría hacia ellos, preparando el discurso de "no tienen que agradecernos, estamos para proteger a los débiles", pero las admiradoras pasaron de largo a través de ellos y fueron hasta donde Marco Aurelio se sacudía, dispuestas a apachurrarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire.

––¿Y qué hay de nosotros? ––preguntó Kanon decepcionado.

––¿Acaso no merecemos un besito si quiera? ––se entristeció Alde.

Camus y Shura se miraron y se echaron a reír. En eso alguien se abrió paso entre la multitud y se lanzó a los brazos de Camus.

––¡Mi héroe! ––gritó Mau.

El santo se tambaleó y todo, pero logró mantenerse en pie mientras su admirador lo apretujaba a gusto y paciencia. Shura volvió a ponerse rojo de indignación, pero esta vez Camus fue más rápido y, alejando al muchacho cortésmente, empezó a explicar cómo eran las cosas realmente.

A Mau le dijo que podían ser amigos, pero que de ahí no pasaba la cosa, porque, digamos, su corazón ya tenía dueño. Y a Shura le dijo que todo lo que habían visto había sido un accidente.

A un lado de allí y lejos de estar preocupados por las explicaciones de Camus, a Kanon y a Alde les sangraba la nariz viendo como un grupo de chicas se turnaban para abrazar a Marco Aurelio, todas encantadas de su expresión bonachona.

El acuariano caminó hasta donde el perro terminaba de recibir los mimos, pasando entre las féminas, y se inclinó a su lado hasta quedar a su altura. Lo miró seriamente por varios segundos, que se les hicieron eternos a las chicas, y finalmente sonrió.

––Bien hecho ––le felicitó acariciándole su cabezota.

––¡Guau! ––ladró Marco Aurelio, realmente feliz porque era la primera vez que Camus le sonreía. Con tan tierna escena las admiradoras del perro se emocionaron hasta el delirio y terminaron lanzándose sobre Camus, agarrándolo desprevenido y por lo tanto vulnerable, pudiendo toquetearlo por todos lados sin autorización expresa. Y Camus bien gracias, porque claro, aun Milo le debía mucho y unos cuantos toqueteos no eran nada.

Cuando la zozobra dio paso a la calma, los santos decidieron emprender el regreso al Santuario. Se despidieron de las chicas prometiéndoles regresar y a Mau le dieron un apretón de mano tan fuerte que prácticamente lo dejaron con los dedos fracturados.

––¿Amigos? ––le preguntó Camus extendiéndole también su mano.

––Amigos ––le sonrió Mau.

––Por cierto: ¿Cómo supiste que era francés?

––Porque eres demasiado francés para ser griego.

Camus enarcó una ceja sin entender el razonamiento del chico, pero luego sonrió, pensando que lo reflexionaría de camino al Santuario.

**Jardín posterior de Acuario: 4 pm. **

¡Pesando 76 kilos y midiendo 1.84 metros, en esta esquina el santo dorado Camus de Acuario! ––Se escucha una gran ovación de parte del público–– ¡Y de esta otra, pesando 65 kilos y midiendo 75 centímetros, su rival, Marco Aurelio! ––Más ovación de parte del público.

Los rivales se miran con la música de Rocky III de fondo. Suena la campana y se lanzan uno contra el otro. Camus intentando someterlo, Marco Aurelio esquivándolo. Derecha, izquierda, esta pelea no tiene para mucho, señores. El Terranova se escabulle detrás de un pilar y Camus va por él, rodea la construcción; casi lo pesca, pero el perro logra huir a tiempo. Ahora van corriendo por todo el jardín, al parecer tendremos una sorpresa. El santo aplica sus habilidades… ¡y ahí lo tienen, señores, logra atrapar al Terranova! Marco Aurelio lucha, se defiende, patalea, pero todo es inútil. ¡Y Uno, Dos, Tres…!

¡Camus lo levanta en peso y esto se acabó!

––No sé porqué haces tanto drama, es sólo un baño ––le dijo Camus al perrote––. En la playa estabas muy feliz y ahora pareces un cachorro apaleado.

_¿Bromeas? En la playa hay sol, arena, mar. ¿O nunca escuchaste decir que en el mar la vida es más sabrosa? Porque una cosa es nadar y otra muy distinta bañarse_.

Camus sonrió, lo sentía realmente por el perro pero si quería almorzar tendría que bañarse. Además se había tomado la molestia de prepararle semejante tina ––dígase tina al estanque del jardín llenado a punta de manguerazos.

––Tienes que quitarte toda la sal o esta noche no podrás dormir por la picazón ––le explicó cuando llegaron al borde del estanque. Con cuidado lo bajó al suelo y le dio una empujadita al agua, empujadita que no surtió efecto pues Marco Aurelio no se movió ni un centímetro. Lo volvió a empujar, esta vez un poquito más fuerte, pero otra vez no logró moverlo.

Viendo que se necesitaría más que un simple empujoncito para hacer que el Terranova terminara en el agua, el santo sumó fuerza y le dio semejante empujón que terminó acompañándolo al estanque, haciendo un gran ¡splash!

"Sabía que no era una buena idea", se rió de sí mismo

Pero no importaba mucho tampoco, después de todo él también necesitaba un baño. Tomó la bolsa de pertenencias del perro que previamente había llevado y buscó el champú que tanto había criticado, vació un poco del contenido en sus manos y llamó al perro.

Marco Aurelio, ya bien remojado, chapoteó resignado hasta su lado y se dejó enjabonar de cola a hocico, levantando las patas cuando era necesario y dándose vuelta cuando era imprescindible. Al final terminó por gustarle el asunto. Por su parte, Camus parecía muy entretenido asegurándose de que ni un centímetro del robusto cuerpo perruno quedara sin champú, refregando enérgicamente, pero sin dejar de ser amable, con paciencia y dedicación.

––Mañana llegara Milo y no te reconocerá de tan limpio que estarás ––le sonrió, dándole las ultimas refregadas. Se dio vuelta para buscar la manguera y volvió a mirarlo, ¡horror!, el perro se sacudió entero vigorosamente y le traspasó todo el champú.

––Tenías que esperar a que me diera vuelta ¿no? ––le preguntó Camus escupiendo jabón.

––¡Guau!

––Si, si, como sea. Ya empiezo a entender cómo funciona tu cerebro.

Había llegado la hora de enjuagarlo y para esto primero desaguó toda el agua empozada y luego volvió a utilizar la manguera, esta vez directamente sobre el perro, que recibió alegre los borboteos de agua limpia, saltando y sacudiéndose enérgicamente, empapando a Camus hasta la conciencia.

Al final el santo tuvo que utilizar la manguera también sobre él, porque mejor empapado de agua que de champú de perro.

"¿Y ahora como lo seco?", se preguntó viendo como chorreaba agua. No podía dejar que se secara solo o se ensuciaría, además la tarde ya enfriaba y podría enfermarse.

––¡Lo tengo! ––exclamó victorioso.

**Salón de batallas de Piscis: 4:40 pm. **

El ruido de un alfiler se hubiera podido escuchar mientras Afrodita miraba a Camus con los brazos cruzados. El último guardián zodiacal no parecía amigable, de hecho, parecía un poco ofendido.

––Ejm… ––volvió a carraspear por segunda vez––. Camus, dime por qué crees que yo, un guerrero como tú, tendría un secador de cabello.

––Eh… pues… en realidad… bueno… Como sea, ¿no tienes?

––¡No, no tengo! ––Explotó Piscis––. ¿Para qué demonios tendría un secador de cabello? ¡Ustedes y sus insinuaciones me tienen harto! ¡Ahora largo de mi templo!

––Pero yo sólo…

––¡Fuera!

––Pero…

––¡Fuera he dicho!

El francés se dio vuelta murmurando entre dientes.

––Y que pensaba que sólo las mujeres tenían sus días difíciles.

––¡¿Qué haz dicho?!

––Nada, ya me iba.

**Jardín posterior de Acuario: 5:00 pm.**

Camus miraba al Terranova pensativo. Después de su fracaso en Piscis no conciliaba otra solución para secarle el pelo y la noche no tardaba en llegar. Pensaba y pensaba y nada acudía a su mente, algo raro porque él siempre le encontraba solución a todo.

En esas estaba cuando cierto santo entró a su jardín.

––¿Filosofando, Camus? ––preguntó Aioria.

Al primer instante Camus lo vio como si fuera parte del decorado, pero después se incorporó como un resorte. ¿Desde cuándo sus compañeros entraban y salían de su Templo como si de una caverna se tratara, sin anunciarse ni nada, llevándose de largo su autoridad, pisoteando su privacidad, estrujando su custodia?

Aioria más fresco que lechuga recién desinfectada caminó hasta donde el Terranova se sacudía.

––¿Y eso, Grandote? ––Le preguntó––. ¿Por qué tan remojado?

––¡Guau!

––Así que te bañaste ¿eh?

––¡Guau!

––¡Pero claro, Grandote! Sale un secado automático inmediatamente.

"Ya entiendo: al igual que yo, Aioria también se puede comunicar con los animales. Ahora sé porque ambos tenemos a dos asnos por novios…"

Camus sonrió y Aioria, que no sabía sobre sus pensamientos, calculó la distancia entre el perro y él. Camus cruzó los brazos y esperó sin saber muy bien qué esperar, aunque estaba convencido que sería un desastre.

Aioria terminó su escrutinio y retrocedió un par de pasos, alzó su brazo derecho y concentrándose ligeramente descargó una cantidad mínima de energía dirigida al can.

Marco Aurelio se envolvió por un destello dorado, misma revelación. Si hasta parecía que en cualquier momento anunciaría la llegada de un ente sagrado.

Cuando el destello se disolvió, Camus vio con horror que en lugar del Terranova había una maza de pelo sin forma definida, tan esponjoso que parecía que acababa de meter el hocico a algún interruptor.

––Ups ––sonrió el león––. Como que quedo algo esponjosito ¿no?

Un minuto después Aioria corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas fuera de Acuario, tratando de salvar su vida de un furioso Camus. ¡Y no vuelvas!, le gritó el acuariano desde la entrada de su Templo. Dio un ultimo resoplido mismo toro en corrida y regresó a su jardín. Gracias a la genialidad de su compañero ahora tendría que cepillarle el pelo al perro, él, ¡Camus de Acuario! Para colmo se moría de hambre y además estaba sucio y cansado. ¡Por los pañales de Santa, sólo a él le pasaban esas cosas! ¡_Ajo,_ _are_, _erda_! Y todos los insultos habidos y por haber. Terminó rabioso, cualquier día de estos se moría del coraje el pobre.

Pero contrario a lo que había pensado, la cepillada no resultó tan mala, de hecho, fue bastante relajante. El pelaje de Marco Aurelio era de lo más suave, sedoso y abundante, y le terminó gustando la sensación de pasar las manos sobre su corpulento cuerpo. No se había dado cuenta, pero ese perro era la criatura más hermosa que había visto, con esos reflejos azulados surcando su melena azabache, sus patas fuertes y su airosa cola. Ahora entendía porque Milo no se había detenido a pensar cuando se lo presentaron, bastaba ver sus pequeños ojos pardos, tan pequeños que apenas se distinguían en su enorme cabezota, para saber que detrás de esa expresión bobalicona había un alma especial.

––Imagino que las pasadas que me hiciste no se las hiciste a tu dueño ¿verdad?

––¡Guau!

Claro que no se las había hecho, las había estado guardando para él, para mostrarle lo equivocado que estaba respecto a algunas cosas.

––Bien, lo lograste, ya aprendí ––le acarició las orejas Camus––. ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?

Marco Aurelio ladró enérgicamente y sin previo aviso se le abalanzó, lamiéndole la cara, causándole cosquillas y haciéndole revolcar de risa. Jugaron hasta el cansancio y luego se quedaron tirados sobre el césped, viendo como el cielo griego se teñía lentamente de anaranjado; el crepúsculo había llegado y con él las últimas horas de ese alocado fin de semana. Milo estaría de vuelta al día siguiente y la vida volvería a ser la de siempre, bueno, tal vez no como siempre…

"Ese idiota me debe unas buenas… "

Como decíamos, la paz se había instalado en Acuario, pero un gruñido estomacal perruno anunció la hora de almorzar. Marco Aurelio se incorporó pesadamente y ladró; tenía hambre, mucha hambre. ¡Comida! Al ver que Camus parecía no tener intención de moverse, decidió buscar su cena por él mismo. El santo se incorporó y lo vio subir las escaleras hacia el interior del templo.

––¡Hey!, ¿a dónde vas? ––Le preguntó––. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que no sólo de pan vive el hombre? ¡Además un poco de dieta te va hacer bien!

_Dieta, si claro. _

**Sala de Acuario: 7 pm. **

Después de una abundante cena, santo y perro descansaban. Camus tirado sobre uno de los sillones mismo borracho de cantina y Marco Aurelio recostado sobre la alfombra mismo perro de restaurante de dudosa reputación. Los dos esperando una sobadita de panza. Pero naturalmente ahí no había nadie con la suficiente suerte para sobarles la pancita a tan lindos especimenes, así que ni modo, se tuvieron que contentar con un estiramiento.

Camus se había dado un refrescante baño y como todos los domingos por la noche pensaba ver una buena película, sin más preocupaciones que disfrutar su soledad.

¿Disfrutar?

"¿A quién intento engañar? Sin Milo nada de esto tiene sentido… aunque él no parezca entenderlo y prefiera estar por allí, ligándose a todo lo que se le pone al frente".

Marco Aurelio volvió a sospechar que algo no estaba bien del todo y poniéndose de pie fue a buscar el control remoto de la televisión. Lo mordió con cuidado y se lo llevó a Camus.

––Gracias, tontón. Al menos tú si aprecias mi compañía.

––Guau.

Con esos felices pensamientos, Camus encendió la televisión. Pasó y pasó los canales sin detenerse en ninguno y llego hasta uno de películas, lo dejó allí por algunos segundos y como vio que el asunto parecía interesante, decidió ir por una cerveza.

Salió de la sala y fue hasta la cocina, sacó del refrigerador la bebida y con las mismas se dispuso a regresar, pero sonó el teléfono y tuvo que darse media vuelta. ¿Quién podría ser? Tomó el aparato y contestó. Se trataba de una llamada de Francia, asunto suyo no nuestro, no sean chismosos. Habló por cinco minutos y luego colgó, esperando que no volviera a sonar en lo que restaba de noche. Fue de nuevo hasta la sala y, ¡oh sorpresa!, su película había sido suplantada por un concierto.

––¡Guau! ––le ladró Marco Aurelio con las patas sobre el control remoto.

––Oye, no estoy de humor para eso. Devuélveme el control ahora mismo.

Pero Marco Aurelio no le hizo caso y más bien se concentró en la televisión; allí un grupo de gente saltaba eufóricamente al ritmo contagioso de unas baterías, mientras en el escenario un cantante hacía gala de un talento asombroso, bailando y cantando con la misma destreza.

Al ver que el perro parecía entretenido con el espectáculo, Camus decidió dejarle el mando del control mientras terminaba su cerveza, total ¿cuántas veces podías ver a un Terranova moviendo la cola al ritmo de una canción?

El santo lo miró divertido, admirado al descubrir que tenía sentido del ritmo. No era para menos: la música era tan cadenciosa que para el segundo coro él mismo estaba siguiendo el ritmo con el pie, inconcientemente claro. Definitivamente la fiesta del día anterior había dejado rastros. Marco Aurelio se dio cuenta de esto y se le acercó de lo más fiestero, ladrándole y saltando.

––Yo puedo bailar mejor que ese cantante ––le sonrió Camus.

––¡Guau!

––¿No me crees?

El santo se puso de pie con mirada desafiante y dejó a un lado su cerveza para mover la mesita de centro. Aumentó el volumen del televisor al máximo y retrocedió un par de pasos. Marco Aurelio lo miraba expectante desde una de las esquinas.

––Mira y aprende ––dijo adoptando postura de _sex simbol_, justo cuando otra canción empezaba.

El grupo Jamiroquia, con Jay Kay como su excéntrico vocalista, interpretaba _Love Foolosophy._

Baby Baby, I feel these sweet sensations  
Honey honey, looks like a superstar  
She' got a promise of love-struck fascination  
What am I to do? How am I to know?  
Who you are

Tres pasos a la derecha, salto a la izquierda, manos arriba y ¡vuelta! Jay Kay le quedaba en los talones a Camus.

Nada más faltaban las luces y el escenario para que eso se convirtiera en un verdadero espectáculo con el amplio repertorio de movimientos sexys que Camus ejecutaba: caderas, hombros, una inclinación y la mano bajando por el torso, ¡y nuevamente vuelta!

Marco Aurelio ladró eufórico cuando Camus saltó al sillón, dio una vuelta limpia y cayó de rodillas al suelo alfombrado, inclinándose hasta atrás, cantando con el micrófono. Un salto ágil y volvió a ponerse de pie, esta vez para darle vuelta a toda la sala. El Terranova no aguantó más y fue detrás de él, saltando y ladrando.

¡Eran el mejor dúo jamás visto!

Más movimientos sexys frente a la ventana, en zigzag. ¡Nadie les ganaba en la sincronización! Camus a la derecha, Marco Aurelio a la izquierda, ahora si con el ritmo metido en las venas y cantando a todo pulmón. Se acercaba el final; debían quemar su último aliento en el último coro.

You're my love foolosophy  
Don't you see it's killing me  
You're my love foolosophy  
Don't you see it's killing me

Dos vueltas más, movimiento de hombros y caderas, salto al sillón, vuelta en el aire y finalmente un aterrizaje perfecto sobre la alfombra, de rodillas y con el micrófono en alto.

––¡Guau! ––cerró con broche de oro el Terranova, parado sobre sus patas traseras y apoyado en los hombros de Camus, ambos mirando hacia la puerta con aire triunfal, aire que se les fue de golpe cuando vieron bajo el lintel al Patriarca.

"Trágame tierra", pasó saliva Camus todavía con el improvisado micrófono en alto.

––Camus de Acuario ––dijo el Gran Pope.

De detrás aparecieron también Shaka y Mu, cada uno más sorprendido que el otro.

––Excelencia.

––Lamentamos haber interrumpido su… sesión de baile.

Camus no respondió; seguía de piedra, más pálido que enfermo terminal. Shion carraspeó un par de veces y le preguntó si pensaba quedarse de rodillas, con el perro encima y el control remoto en alto. Pero nada.

––Camus.

––¿Si, Señor?

––¡Levántate, hombre!

Fue como si le arrojaran un balde de agua helada. De un sólo movimiento se puso de pie y tiró el control remoto. Se sacudió el polvo con mucha dignidad y cuando estuvo presentable, se puso en postura de ¡Señor, si, Señor! El patriarca se cruzó de brazos como esperando una explicación.

"¿Cuál de todos los sucesos acontecidos en los tres últimos días habrá sido el más vergonzoso? Apuesto que este".

Mu tosió para hacerle saber que aun estaban allí.

––Eh… ¿Desean algo de tomar? ––les preguntó.

No recibió respuesta de sus interlocutores; los tres lo miraban como si fuera el último experimento de clonación humana.

––Ejem… ––Shion carraspeó otra vez. El francés y el Terranova lo miraron preocupados, esperando un análisis cognitivo de su comportamiento, un discurso sobre la profanación de los recintos sagrados, un pedido de remisión a sus actos.

Y eso justamente parecía preparar el Gran Pope.

––Camus de Acuario ––dijo––… ¿Tú crees que nos podrías enseñar esos pasos de baile?

Santo y perro cayeron al suelo.

**Sala de Acuario 11:00 pm. **

La puerta de la sala se abrió lentamente y una sombra se filtró. Afuera todo era silencio, la noche era negra y el viento frío. La sombra se escurrió a tientas entre los muebles y llegó junto al sillón más grande; allí su victima dormía sin sospechar el gran peligro que se cernía sobre él.

––Venganza… ––murmuró el intruso elevando lentamente su mano derecha, esta vez no había vuelta atrás, sólo sería un golpe y se libraría para siempre de él. Sonrió con cinismo y su brazo descendió a toda velocidad, ya casi llegaba al cuello de su victima cuando la puerta se abrió.

––¡FBI, arriba las manos! ––exclamó un hombre apuntando con un revolver––. ¡Arman Veluche, queda usted detenido por intento de homicidio!

––¿Siempre tienen que llegar en ultimo momento? ––Preguntó Camus, tirado a pierna suelta en el sillón y control remoto en mano––. Demasiado predecible para mi gusto. En fin, se acabó. Ahora si a dormir.

Marco Aurelio permanecía recostado sobre la alfombra, viendo fijamente la puerta del recinto.

––Bueno, tontón, tu canasto te espera en la cocina. Que tengas buenas noches. Yo me voy.

El santo se dirigió a la salida, dispuesto a dar por terminado el día. Caminó por el pasillo con el sueño a cuestas y llegó a los escalones. Ya los iba a subir cuando un gemido le hizo volverse. Se trataba del Terranova, que obviando su orden lo había seguido hasta allí.

––¿Y ahora qué? ––le preguntó dando otro bostezo. El perrote se encogió todo, puso cara de borrego a medio morir y movió lentamente la cola––. Vamos, ve a dormir.

––Guau.

––¿Tienes miedo? Hay por favor, ni que en el Santuario hubiera un asesino despiadado con un sobrenombre ridículo, que colecciona partes de sus víctimas y busca venganza.

Grillos.

––¡Arg! De acuerdo, puedes subir.

Subieron juntos a la segunda planta del Templo y se dirigieron a la habitación principal. Camus entró al recinto, pero el Terranova se quedó al borde de la puerta, dudoso al recordar la Regla No 4: "Por ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia te asomaras a mi habitación, de lo contrario regresaras a Escorpio en un decorativo ataúd de hielo." Al santo le tocó levantar la regla, algo que nunca hizo, ni siquiera en su faceta de maestro.

Y así ese día llegó a su fin cuando Camus permitió que el Terranova durmiera en la parte baja de su cama. Le dio las buenas noches y él mismo se deseó un buen sueño, después de todo se lo merecía ¿no? Había sido el fin de semana más largo de su vida, el más loco y memorable también. Bien podría escribir una historia con cada una de las anécdotas vividas. Definitivamente cuidar a ese perro había sido una gran lección de vida.

"Ahora sólo tengo que resolver el asunto pendiente con Milo…"

**Día Lunes. **

**Cocina de Acuario: 7:00 am. **

Camus esperaba que el café estuviera listo mientras meditaba el informe para el Patriarca. Los lunes siempre eran los días más complicados porque los santos tenían que presentar un informe de todo el fin de semana, además debían supervisar a los plateados y verificar el progreso de los aprendices.

"¿A qué hora llegara Milo?", se preguntó sirviéndose una taza de café. "De seguro tarde por estar ligándose a las doncellas… Imbécil".

Otro que no aparecía era Marco Aurelio. El perro había ido a recoger el periódico matutino y hasta ese momento no daba señales de vida. ¿Qué tan difícil era ir hasta la entrada del Templo y buscar un periódico que siempre estaba en el mismo lugar en todos los Templos?

Camus dejó su taza de café y salió de la cocina. Cruzó toda la parte residencial de sus dominios hasta el Salón de Batallas, llamó al Terranova y al no recibir respuesta comenzó a preocuparse. Aligeró su paso y llegó a la entrada; allí encontró a Marco Aurelio.

¡Y lo encontró acorralado por DM!

El santo de Cáncer no parecía nada amigable haciéndose tronar los dedos mientras amenazaba al pobre animal: le cobraría cada punto que sus pompas habían recibido, cada pinchazo de la horrible aguja y cada palmada que la enfermera regordeta le había dado aprovechando que estaba indefenso.

Camus no soportó más.

––Para tocar un pelo de ese perro tendrás que vértelas conmigo, Cáncer ––dijo.

––Y conmigo.

De pronto, de la nada, se escuchó otra voz.

––DM, no tomes esto como una amenaza, pero mi Antares se encargara de dejarte sin herederos si tocas a mi perro.

Camus abrió enorme los ojos. Allí estaba Milo. Después de tres largos, LARGOS, días, allí estaba el escorpión dorado. De pie en el ultimo escalón de la entrada de Acuario, vestido de civil, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Camus contuvo la respiración. De pronto había olvidado lo apuesto que era su novio, lo increíblemente guapo e impredecible que era.

––Milo…

––Camus.

Se miraron por unos segundos, eternos segundos, y a DM le rodó una gota de sudor por la sien.

––Esto…

Milo se volvió a verlo.

––Hasta luego, Death.

––¿Eh?

––Hasta luego.

DM entendió la indirecta y se dio media vuelta, no sin antes lanzar veneno.

––Me voy, pero la próxima vez… Ustedes no estarán siempre para defender a esa bola de pelo.

Cuando todo volvió a la calma, Camus y Marco Aurelio observaron detenidamente al recién llegado, como si no creyeran que en verdad estuviera allí. Milo se dio cuenta y se miró a si mismo buscando algo malo, sin encontrarlo porque en su persona todo era bueno.

––Si quieren me doy vuelta para que puedan admirarme mejor ––les dijo con una sonrisa.

Camus se cruzó de brazos, pero Marco Aurelio se le abalanzó, ladrando emocionado, felicísimo de cola a hocico. Milo recibió conmovido las muestras de cariño de su perro terminó en el suelo de tan pesado que estaba. Juntos rodaron, saludándose, y sólo después de unos abrazos y besos babosos se incorporaron.

––¿Y tú, Camus? ––preguntó Milo––. ¿No me vas a dar mi abracito de bienvenida?

––Tenemos que hablar.

––¿Hablar?

––Si, hablar.

––Si es por algo que hizo Marco Aurelio…

––No se trata de tu perro.

––¿Entonces?

Camus se sopló los flequillos y le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Milo sonrió.

––¿Por qué presiento que me espera una grande?

––Sólo entra.

Milo miró a Marco Aurelio y soltó un bufido de resignación antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el interior del templo. El perro lo siguió y entre ladrido y ladrido llegaron a la sala. Milo se volvió a Camus, pero éste negó con la cabeza y le señaló las escalares. Subieron hasta la segunda planta y entraron a la habitación principal. La puerta se cerró, pero a los segundos se volvió a abrir y Marco Aurelio salió con el rabo entre las piernas.

––Tu amo y yo tenemos que hablar a solas ––le dijo Camus.

––Guau.

––Ve a jugar abajo.

El perro lo miró sin entender. Camus le hizo una última señal antes de cerrar la puerta.

**Habitación de Acuario: 7:30 am. **

Camus se quedó mirando la perilla unos segundos antes de girar sobre sus talones. Se apoyó contra la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

Milo, cansado y confundido, sonrió nervioso.

––¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablarme?

* * *

**Nota final:**

Disculpen la demora. Espero que todos estén bien. Y que este capi les haya gustado.

Se supone que el fic terminaba aquí, pero a pedido del publico decidí hacer un epilogo.

Cuando lo tenga listo lo subiré.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

**PROLOGO **

Milo no esperaba una bienvenida cariñosa, pero lo que tenía al frente ya era el colmo. Al principio había creído que todo era por culpa de Marco Aurelio, pero al detallar la mirada de Camus se había dado cuenta que no se trataba de ningún problema domestico. No. Se trataba de algo más, de algo realmente grave. Pero no sabía de qué. Camus continuaba apoyado en la puerta y lo observaba como si calculara la mejor manera de tortúralo.

¿Pero tortúralo por qué? Él no recordaba haber hecho nada malo. Bueno, hace una semana había tirado a la basura la avena de la despensa. Pero lo había hecho por el bien de ambos: aquellos monstruos granulados les estaban quitando las ganas de desayunar. Estaba seguro que Camus no la había echado en falta. Es más, creía que en silencio se lo había agradecido.

—¿En verdad creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? —preguntó Camus.

Joder, ¡al parecer sí se había dado cuenta!

—Camus, yo… Lo siento. Fue algo estúpido de mi parte, pero la verdad pensé que no tenía importancia.

—¿No?

—No… Es decir. Sólo fue una vez y realmente creí que no te darías cuenta.

—¿Y por eso lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me iba a dar cuenta?

—Sí. Bueno, llegué a pensar que incluso me lo agradecerías.

— ¿Agradecerte?

—Ya sabes, a ti tampoco te apetecía y… eso.

Camus apretó los labios y contó hasta diez.

—¿Lo hiciste sólo una vez? —preguntó.

—Pues… sí, creo —Milo se llevó la mano a la nuca—. Bueno, en realidad creo que fue varias veces. Ya sé que es infantil, pero yo amanecía con ganas de disfrutar de algo bueno y tú salías con que necesitabas energías para entrenar…

Camus frunció el ceño, sin poder creer tanta desfachatez.

—Y buscaste a alguien más…

—Sí. Primero fui con la lechera y luego con la panadera… ¡Ah!, y también con la frutera… Creo que en una ocasión llegué a ir con la carnicera, aunque no estoy seguro. Les dije que estaba urgido de algo bueno y ellas me ofrecieron lo que tenían… Ya sabes lo atentas que son con nosotros.

—Eres un desgraciado.

—¿Eh? Si lo dices por el dinero, yo en verdad quise pagarles, pero ellas se negaron rotundamente. Dijeron que con que las visitara de vez en cuando era suficiente… Al principio no entendí, pero luego me di cuenta que les agradaba mi compañía. Ya sabes, por los tontos chistes que acostumbro contar. Al parecer les quitó el aburrimiento.

—No me digas...

—En serio. Algunas veces incluso me atienden todas al mismo tiempo y se divierten mucho con mis ocurrencias.

A Camus le saltó una vena en la frente.

—¿Todas?

Milo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Sí. ¿No es genial? Tengo todo al alcance de mis manos.

—Cerdo…

—No, cerdo sí que no hay. Pero hay huevos y mucha leche.

Camus se irguió amenazante.

—Cierra la boca… Me enfermas.

Milo paró en seco.

—¿Uh? ¿Te sientes mal?

Camus se sobó las sienes y caminó hacia su escritorio. Enderezó los sobres de cartas y más calmado se volvió a enfrentar a Milo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Eh… Pues la verdad no quería incomodarte. Aunque no parezca, soy muy respetuoso de tus costumbres y no creí correcto tratar de cambiarlas.

—Somos una pareja, Milo. Debemos hablar de ciertas cosas.

—Sí, supongo, pero sinceramente no creí que fuera importante.

—¿No creíste que fuera importante? Milo, te estabas acostando con otras.

—Sí, bueno… ¡Qué!

Milo abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Ahora si te sorprendes? —Camus se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me he sentido?

—Camus, espera. Yo…

—Es cierto que ya lo sospechaba, pero aun así… Fue como si un castillo se derrumbara en mi interior.

—Pero…

—Y sólo quería hablar contigo. Quería oírte negarlo. Pero en cambio de eso…

—¡Ya basta! Camus, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

Camus le sostuvo la mirada con decepción.

—¿Vas a negarlo ahora? Sabes que ya no tiene caso.

—Yo estaba hablando de la avena. Y tú sales con… ¡Te exijo una explicación!

—¿Me exiges?

—¡Sí! ¡Te exijo!

Camus cambió la decepción por la indignación.

—Tú no puedes exigirme nada. Tú sólo puedes pedirme perdón.

—¿Perdón por qué maldita sea?

—Por todas tus infidelidades. Acabas de confesarlas.

—¿Confesarlas? Por un carajo, yo estaba hablando de la avena. De la maldita avena que tiré a la basura.

—No trates de pasarte de listo, Milo.

—No necesito pasarme de listo, Camus. Soy listo. Y tú un idiota por pensar cosas que no son.

—¿Me vas a negar que te acostaste con mujeres del pueblo?

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por quién demonios me tomas? Soy un santo de Atena.

—Un santo de Atena que no pierde oportunidad de coquetear con quien se le pone delante.

Milo se hizo para atrás, sorprendido.

—Por todos los dioses… Camus, ¿desde cuándo ser simpático es coquetear?

—Desde que tú naciste. ¿O crees que no me doy cuenta? Basta que me de vuelta para que le sonrías estúpidamente a cualquier fulana.

—Sí, ¿y qué con eso? Qué tú gustes tener cara de estreñido no me obliga a mí a parecer amargado.

—Eres un… Podrías disimular al menos. Todo el mundo se da cuenta y yo quedo como un imbécil.

—Por supuesto. Ya escucho a todos murmurar: "allí va Milo con su carcelero".

—¿Qué tratas de insinuar?

—Nada, pero que nadie se me acerque cuando estamos juntos dice algo ¿no?

—¿Me estás diciendo que espanto a las personas?

—No. ¿Cómo crees? Si tú eres todo simpatía. Y además tan cálido, y amable, y seguro de sí mismo.

—Eres un…

—¿Soy un qué…? Vamos, dilo. Llevamos meses postergando esta pelea y creo que ya es hora de hablar claro.

—No me importa lo que la gente diga. Sólo quiero saber si es verdad lo que sospecho.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Me estas engañando?

Milo cerró la boca y frunció la frente.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Milo, sólo respóndeme.

Milo desvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Milo?

—No voy a responder esa pregunta, Camus.

Camus endureció su mirada. Milo alzó la cabeza para enfrentarlo.

—Yo no te haría esa pregunta a ti. Nunca. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque para mí por encima de una sospecha están todos los años que hemos compartido.

Camus tragó saliva.

—No puedes culparme por buscar respuestas. He pasado muchas noches sin saber dónde y con quién estabas.

—Siempre te invité a venir conmigo.

—Me invitaste sabiendo que no gusto de ese tipo de reuniones.

—¿Ese tipo? Por Zeus, Camus, ni siquiera sabes qué hacíamos o a dónde íbamos.

—Aun así, tú siempre supiste de mi estilo de vida.

—Y tú siempre supiste del mío.

Se miraron fijamente, y fue Milo quien continuó.

—Camus, te amo con toda mi alma, pero eso no me hace una extensión de tu cuerpo. Tengo derecho a tener una vida más allá de estas cuatro paredes. Y tú igual. Y que hagamos cosas distintas en distintos momentos no nos hace infieles.

—¿Eso crees? Entonces dime por qué el sábado recibí una cachetada de una tal Anaïs… Una cachetada destinada a ti.

Milo abrió enorme los ojos; se quedó pensando por un momento y al recordar cierto episodio pasado tragó saliva con dificultad. Camus, sabiendo que había dado con algo, se apoyó contra su escritorio y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó—. ¿Vas a decirme que no la conoces?

Milo carraspeó con nerviosismo.

—Eh… Pues —intentó hablar, pero no encontró las palabras indicadas. Había sido descubierto—. Si la conozco —admitió.

—De dónde, cómo y por qué.

Sus orejas enrojecieron y sus manos empezaron a sudar.

—Es una amiga… La conocí un día que paseaba a Marco Aurelio. Yo… Yo…

—Te acostaste con ella.

—¡No!

Milo, que había bajado la mirada, levantó la cabeza ofendido. Camus bajó sus cejas, esperando una explicación.

—De acuerdo. Quieres saber lo que sucedió, entonces te diré… Tú y yo llevamos ya tiempo en esta relación, pero últimamente las cosas se han enfriado y parece que a ti no te importa.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De todo lo que ya no hacemos, Camus. De la rutina y tu falta de interés… No sé si lo recuerdas, pero cuando empezamos nos divertíamos mucho. No hablo de las locuras, sino de esos pequeños momentos que compartíamos. De todo el tiempo que invertíamos en sorprendernos…

—Milo, las relaciones pasan por etapas. No podemos vivir exaltados todo el tiempo.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no? Somos jóvenes y no tenemos obligaciones más allá de nuestro deber como santos.

Milo caminó hacia Camus e intentó tocarlo, pero a último momento se arrepintió y retrocedió para caminar hacia la cama y sentarse al borde. Se sentía muy cansado.

—Tú dices que no podemos vivir exaltados todo el tiempo, pero desde que te conozco yo he tenido el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. Sin importar cuánto tiempo haya pasado, todavía me emociona oírte reír y espero con ansias tu regreso de las misiones. Estoy pendiente de ti todo el tiempo y cuando no estamos juntos me pregunto qué estás haciendo. Antes de pensar en lo que quiero, pienso en lo que tú necesitas. Me preocupo cuando estás enfermo y postergo mis cosas para atender las tuyas. ¿Pero dé qué sirve? Tú no pareces notarlo, como si mi presencia fuera algo natural en este templo, como si fuera un objeto más en el decorado.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Quizás no, pero así se siente. Tú has dado por sentado que te amo más que a mi vida y no has hecho nada para avivar ese amor. No te has puesto a pensar que un día yo podría despertar cansado y podría ir a buscar algo que aquí hace mucho no encuentro.

—Tú no harías eso…

—¿Estás seguro? Camus, hasta el amor más grande muere cuando no se hace nada por mantenerlo vivo. Y sí, pueda que yo haya nacido destinado a amarte, pero eso no me hace menos humano. Siento como cualquier otro y tú desinterés me lastima.

Camus se relamió los labios, irguiéndose.

—Milo, yo también hago cosas por ti. Quizás no tan grandiosas, pero las hago. Y también vivo pendiente de tus necesidades… No pienso en ti todo el tiempo, pero cuando me necesitas estoy allí.

Milo negó con la cabeza.

—Camus, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que me diste un beso largo?

Camus abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Milo continuó.

—¿Desde cuándo no compartimos una ducha? ¿Desde cuándo no me dices un "te amo"?

—Yo…

—He tenido que adoptar un perro para tener algo que hacer mientras tú estás ocupado. Salgo con mis amigos para romper la rutina. Hablo con desconocidos para sentirme atendido. ¿Tengo que seguir?

—… Eso no justifica una infidelidad.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Entonces aceptas que te acostaste con esa tal Anaïs?

Milo sonrió: una sonrisa triste.

—¿Es lo único que te importa? —preguntó.

—No, pero necesito una respuesta.

—Ya… Pues sí eso quieres… No, no me acosté con Anaïs… Pero eso sí, estuve a punto de hacerlo. Hace un par de semanas la cité en una pensión… Esa tarde tú estabas traduciendo unos pergaminos, te dije que iría al pueblo a tomar una cerveza y ni siquiera me respondiste… Me di un baño, me vestí… Esperé sentado en esta cama, pero tú seguiste concentrado en tu trabajo. Al salir te dije que volvería tarde, que no me esperaras para cenar ni para dormir, ¿y qué crees? Te limitaste a asentir… Supongo que pude hacerlo, pero al final me arrepentí y pasé la tarde en la casa de Aioria. Anaïs se quedó esperando y tú, cuando al fin regresé, no te molestaste en preguntar dónde había estado.

Camus tragó saliva.

—Aun así…

—Aún así hice mal, lo sé. Y puedes culparme todo lo que quieras. Asumo mi responsabilidad. Pero tú también tienes que admitir que estuviste en falta.

—¿Yo? Por favor, yo no me cité con nadie.

—Por supuesto, tú nunca haces nada mal. Yo soy el idiota que siempre mete la pata, el que debe disculparse. Camus, ¿en verdad crees que eres tan imprescindible que no debes aceptar un error?

—¿Y qué error se supone que es ese? ¿No haberte vigilado?

Milo respiró profundamente.

—¿No lo vas a aceptar verdad?

Camus le sostuvo la mirada ofendido, pero lentamente fue sorprendiéndose.

—¿Qué estas pensando, Milo?

Milo miró hacia otro lado.

—Esta conversación está perdiendo sentido. Sin importar qué te diga, tú no cederás ni un centímetro… Y yo estoy cansado… de esto, de nosotros.

Camus se tensó. Adelantó un pie y contuvo la respiración.

—Milo, piensa bien antes de hablar porque después ya no habrá marcha atrás.

Milo se mordió los labios y se volvió a mirarlo.

—Camus, creo que lo mejor es que terminemos.

Camus sintió que le clavaban una estaca a la altura del corazón. Dejó de respirar y a su alrededor la habitación empezó a girar.

—No estás hablando en serio… ¿verdad?

Por toda respuesta Milo se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Recogeré las cosas de Marco Aurelio… Por mis cosas mandare a alguien más.

Camus sintió el impulso de detenerlo, pero sus pies se negaron a moverse y entre brumas vio la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Se quedó solo en la habitación, clavado al piso, mirando el vacío.

.

**Lunes, 3 pm.**

**Habitación principal de Acuario. **

Camus no había salido de su habitación en toda la mañana. Además de Afrodita, nadie había pasado por su templo. Mientras en su cabeza revivía una y otra vez la conversación con Milo, se preguntaba qué demonios había sucedido entre ambos; cómo es que habían terminado por romper su relación. Hasta donde recordaba él sólo estaba pidiendo una respuesta. ¿En qué momento las cosas habían alcanzado un nivel tan nocivo? Él sólo estaba preguntando, sólo eso. ¿Por qué Milo de pronto había salido con semejante bomba? Habían tenido un par de roces durante el último mes, pero ninguno había sido demasiado serio. Lo habían resuelto conversando… ¿Lo habían resuelto? Bueno, en realidad simplemente habían preferido dar vuelta a la página y seguir como siempre. ¿Habría sido eso? No, era imposible. Nada en su relación era tan grave. Se trataba de pequeños desacuerdos, de mínimos desencuentros. Nada realmente importante.

Se dejó caer en su cama y miró el techo pensando en la mirada de Milo. Era una mirada cansada. Triste. ¿Sería posible que estuviera pensando en terminar hace mucho tiempo? No, por supuesto que no. Milo lo amaba. Más que a su vida. Así había sido siempre y no se le ocurría que en el futuro fuera de otro modo. ¿Qué podían hacer cada uno por separado? ¿A dónde irían? ¿Con quién estarían? Sólo se tenían al otro y no conocían otra forma de vida que la que hasta ese momento habían tenido.

Rodó hasta quedar boca abajo y abrazó la almohada donde Milo apoyaba su cabeza. Hundió la nariz en la suave tela y aspiró profundamente. No había rastro de su aroma. ¿Habría pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían hecho el amor? ¿Por qué no recordaba el sabor de su saliva, de su sudor y semen?

Bajó su mano hasta sus caderas y desabrochó su cremallera. Se acarició por encima de su ropa interior y sintió un escalofrió al pensar en la lengua tibia y húmeda del griego. Frunció el ceño y se dio vuelta para quedar boca arriba nuevamente. Milo era un idiota. No sólo creía que todos debían vivir pendientes de él, también se las arreglaba para mantener el suspenso alrededor de su egocéntrica personita.

Ahora mismo pretendía tenerlo sobre espinos con esa absurda decisión.

Pero se había jodido. No sólo no le seguiría el juego, también lo ignoraría soberanamente; a ver cuánto tiempo le duraba la pataleta.

Cerró los ojos y tras darse la razón se quedó profundamente dormido. Dos horas más tarde despertó al escuchar que tocaban su puerta. Se frotó los ojos y se incorporó sobre el edredón recordando lo sucedido. La puerta volvió a sonar y pensó, con una sonrisa, que Milo había desistido y regresaba en busca de perdón. Se arregló la ropa y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de girar la perilla adoptó una aptitud severa.

—Hola, Camus.

Como había esperado un beso, el saludo le tomó desprevenido.

—¿Aioria?

Aioria sonrió nerviosamente.

—Milo me pidió que recogiera sus cosas.

Camus lo miró sin pestañear, sin entender de qué hablaba. Aioria se sobó la nuca y miró el piso.

—Dice que cuanto más pronto, mejor… Yo sé que no tengo vela en este entierro, pero se trata de un amigo y… Como sea, prometo que seré rápido.

Camus frunció el ceño y miró el piso, dándose cuenta que el león traía consigo una maleta. Aioria tosió un par de veces, incomodísimo, y sólo después de unos segundos se atrevió a preguntar si podía pasar. Camus no dijo nada, pero se hizo a un lado. Escuchó que le preguntaban por el armario y señaló una de las puertas. Aioria, deseando terminar el encargo lo más pronto posible, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. No necesitó preguntar para saber qué lado era el de Milo. Sus dos amigos tenían gustos muy diferentes a la hora de vestir. Camus prefería las camisas y Milo las remeras. Camus calzaba zapatos y Milo botines. Camus prefería los cortes formales y Milo los más juveniles. Totalmente distintos. Aun así, fue cuidadoso a la hora de tomar las prendas, volteándose en busca de la aprobación de Camus. El acuariano permanecía apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sin estar muy seguro de que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

Aioria dobló la ropa sin mucho cuidado y la amontó en la maleta. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya nada quedaba por recoger, preguntó si podía pasar por el baño. Camus lo miró fijamente, preguntándose qué diablos quería hacer en el baño, y al recordar todas las cosas que Milo tenía allí, tragó saliva. Le pidió esperar un momento y a grandes zancadas se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño. Entró y cerró. Se apoyó en ella y se miró en el espejo. Su expresión era de total incredulidad. ¿Estaba soñando? Delante de él se alzaban dos lavaderos. Uno suyo, y el otro de Milo. ¿Qué debía hacer?

—Camus, ¿estás bien?

Aioria tocó la puerta.

—Sí, sólo dame un momento.

Respiró profundamente y después de una rápida mirada se lanzó sobre las cosas de Milo. Tomó la botellita de su colonia y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Se arregló el cabello y se dio vuelta para abrir la puerta.

—Aquel es su lavadero. Llévate todo por favor.

Aioria asintió. Se hizo a un lado y en silencio vio a Camus salir y dirigirse hacia la cama. Recogió todas las cosas en una bolsa y lo acomodó en la maleta. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya nada quedaba, salió a la habitación y se dirigió a Camus.

—Ya termine.

—Bien.

—Ya me voy.

—Sí.

Aioria esperó algún tipo de reacción, pero Camus permaneció echado. Pensó que no podía esperar otra cosa del caballero de los hielos, pero se conmovió por la aparente desidia. Creyó que debía decir algo, aunque no sabía muy bien qué.

—Camus, siento mucho que las cosas entre ustedes terminaran así.

Camus frunció el ceño y lo miró de reojo.

—No sé de que hablas. Todo fue muy diplomático.

—Sí, supongo. Pero aun así. Ustedes eran la pareja estrella del Santuario.

Camus pensó que definitivamente los últimos días habían sido una desgracia para él. En otras circunstancias nadie se hubiera atrevido a hablarle de ese modo.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, Aioria, pero mejor le llevas sus cosas a Milo.

—¿No quieres que le diga nada?

—No… Gracias.

Aioria, sacudido de su nerviosismo, dejó la maleta sobre el piso y caminó hacia la cama. Camus se incorporó sobre sus codos sin saber muy bien qué demonios pretendía.

—Camus, yo no sé qué sucedió entre ustedes para que tomaran una decisión así, pero creo que están cometiendo el peor error de sus vidas.

Camus enarcó una ceja.

—Aunque fuera así, no es de tu incumbencia.

—Sí, pero sucede que en medio de esto está el pobre Marco Aurelio… Estoy seguro que ese perro ya se ha encariñado contigo y tu ausencia le dolerá mucho.

Camus lo miró sin pestañear. Hasta ese momento no había pensando en eso. Cierto que el perro le había cogido cariño, y cierto que él también lo había llegado a querer. Había pensado que a partir de ese día podrían pasar más tiempo juntos. Incluso había llegado a organizar un horario. A mala hora Milo había salido con semejante pavada. Ahora ya no podría tener acceso al perro…

A menos que…

—¿Milo está en Escorpio? —preguntó.

Aioria se sorprendió.

—Sí, allí lo dejé. El pobre esta en verdad deprimido…

Camus no esperó que terminara de hablar y saltó de la cama para correr hacia la puerta.

**Lunes 5:30 pm. **

**Cocina de Escorpio. **

Milo no había querido contarle los detalles a Aioria, por muy amigos que fueran no se sentía con la disponibilidad para hablar aun del tema; se había limitado a decirle que Camus y él habían decidido terminar su relación y que necesitaba que le recogiera sus cosas de Acuario. Aioria se había quedado en blanco, pero una vez que lo había asimilado pensó que lo mejor era no preguntar y salió rumbo a Acuario a cumplir el favor.

Milo se había quedado en Escorpio con la compañía de Marco Aurelio. Sentado en la cocina, con una cerveza a la mano y un hondo sentimiento de sinsentido en el pecho. Días antes, después de uno de sus desencuentros había pensado en cómo se sentiría romper la relación, sin llegar a calcular lo doloroso que iba a resultar. No había planeado nada de eso, pero si lo había considerado, y se había sentido culpable y hasta traidor, porque había crecido contándole todo lo que pasaba por su mente a Camus, y de un momento a otro un día había amanecido pensando que no todo podía contarle.

Hubiera preferido no llegar hasta ese punto, pero la idea de alargar algo que no funcionaba al cien por ciento le dio miedo. Miedo porque sabía que una interacción así iba terminar lastimándolos a ambos y lo último que él quería era dejar un mal recuerdo en Camus. No. Él quería proteger lo que habían tenido y de allí que decidiera cortar todo antes de dañarlo. Camus posiblemente no entendería al momento, pero con el tiempo sí que lo haría.

Por lo pronto, sólo quería tomarse un tiempo para asimilar la nueva situación y llevar con la mayor dignidad posible el dolor que ya le retorcía el corazón.

—Vas a tener que aguantarme —le dijo a Marco Aurelio.

—Guau, guau —ladró el terranova.

"_Yo siempre te aguanto". _

Milo sonrió, bebió un trago y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa. Tenía sueño, pero no creía ser capaz de dormir.

—Así que es cierto.

Una voz gruesa le sobresaltó. Alzó la cabeza y vio a Kanon apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Has venido a burlarte?

—No. ¿Cómo crees?

Se recargó sobre el respaldar de la silla, mirándolo. Kanon soltó una carcajada.

—Desgraciado.

—Vamos, no me puedes negar que resulta hilarante.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué no tengo ganas de reírme?

—Bueno, ya. Digamos que es trágico. Pero ya está hecho, ¿no? Atormentarte no va servir de nada. Además, míralo de este modo: por primera vez en tu vida eres soltero.

Milo miró la cerveza pensando aquello: era cierto, por primera vez en toda su vida estaba solo.

—Me gusta la vida en pareja.

—¿En serio? Pues yo llevo apenas unos días y ya quiero estrangular a alguien.

Milo sonrió.

—¿Se supone que tengo que felicitarte?

Kanon rió orgulloso.

—¿No te dije que lo conseguiría? Todavía no ha nacido nadie que se me resista.

—Aja… Yo creo que Aioria simplemente se cansó de rechazarte.

Kanon hizo una mueca. Caminó de frente a la mesa y jaló una silla para sentarse.

—¿No me vas a ofrecer una cerveza?

Milo se rascó la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie. Marco Aurelio lo siguió con la mirada, dándose cuenta que algo andaba muy mal. Kanon tenía ganas de hablar, pero optó por beber en silencio por respeto a la tragedia de su amigo. Iban a ir por la segunda ronda cuando un cosmos les puso en alerta. Milo, al reconocerlo, se puso de pie y miró hacia la puerta. Cuando Camus apareció una luz de esperanza se encendió en su interior.

—Camus… ¿qué… qué haces aquí?

Antes de contestar, Camus miró hacia el sitio donde Kanon permanecía sentado.

—Vine a hablar sobre algo que quedó pendiente.

—¿Pendiente?

Marco Aurelio, sin perder detalle, sacó la lengua. Kanon empujó la silla hacia atrás con intención de irse, pero Milo le hizo una señal para que no se moviera. Camus frunció el ceño.

—Yo ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir por hoy, Camus. Cualquier otra cosa podemos tratarlo en otro momento.

—Vine a hablar del perro.

Marco Aurelio levantó una oreja. ¡Ajá! Definitivamente algo no estaba bien entre sus dos personas favoritas. ¿Qué podía ser?

Milo juntó las cejas, sin comprender.

—¿De Marco Aurelio? ¿Qué…?

—Quiero tener parte de su custodia.

—¿Eh?

Milo cambió su expresión desconcertada por una de total incredulidad. Kanon se volvió a mirar interesadísimo. Marco Aurelio, lengua afuera, empezó a jadear.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Milo.

Camus pasó saliva y dio un paso hacia el interior de la cocina.

—De que me corresponde un tiempo con el perro.

Milo no salía de su asombro.

Kanon levantó una ceja, recogió su botella y al ver que estaba vacía se le antojó ir por otra a la nevera: eso se estaba poniendo buenísimo.

—Camus… Por un demonio, ¿de qué carajo hablas? El perro es mío.

—Sí, pero como tu ex pareja tengo derecho a parte de su custodia.

—¿Estás loco? Tú ni siquiera lo querías. Pasaste semanas tratando de que desistiera de la adopción.

—Quizás, pero ahora es diferente. El perro me ha cogido cariño, y yo —Camus buscó una palabra adecuada para describir lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no la encontró—. Como sea, cédeme su cuidado unos días y acabemos con esto.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Milo, se razonable…

—Razonable nada. ¿Qué clase de disparate es este, Camus? Acabamos de terminar una larga relación. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer por el otro es mantener toda la distancia posible.

Camus cerró la boca y apretó los labios. Kanon se apoyó en la mesa y cruzó los brazos, pensando que el asunto estaba para ser filmado. ¿Cuánto pagarían los demás dorados por ver semejante pelea? Todos eran una sarta de chismosos y la escena era digna de película. Lástima que no tenía su cámara a la mano. ¿Milo tendría alguna?

Pero mientras el gemelo menor miraba a ambos lados en busca del aparato, Marco Aurelio agitaba su saludable lengua mirando fijamente la escena. Su instinto perruno le decía que la tensión entre los dos jóvenes tenía que ver con él y se preguntaba, perrunamente, si debía intervenir a fin de salvar la situación.

Milo por su parte estaba atónito ante las palabras de Camus. ¿En verdad le estaba pidiendo la custodia de Marco Aurelio? ¿Pero qué bicho le había picado? Hasta donde recordaba ni siquiera había querido cuidarlo…

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Como si la escena no fuera ya bastante álgida, Aioria apareció bajo el lintel de la puerta y apuntó a Kanon con su dedo acusador. Kanon no se inmutó, pero interiormente renegó por la interrupción; Aioria a veces podía ser muy inoportuno. Camus y Milo no dijeron nada, se quedaron quietos en su sitio. Miraron a los intrusos y enseguida regresaron la vista al otro. Se hablaron con la mirada, como siempre que los demás molestaban, y tragaron saliva con dificultad. Camus habló.

—Sera mejor que hablemos esto en privado.

Ante semejante insinuación, Kanon paró la oreja.

—No, en privado no —pidió—. Nosotros haremos de cuenta ser invisibles.

Aioria no entendió de qué estaba hablando, pero le bastó ver alrededor para entender que sobraban. Dijo que se irían y llamó a Kanon, pero el gemelo no se movió. Con lo bueno que estaba el asunto no quería perderse ningún detalle.

—No te preocupes, Aioria —dijo Milo—. Camus ya se iba.

—Por supuesto que no —arremetió Camus—. Nos harían un favor si nos dejaran solos.

—¿Perdón? —Milo se indignó—. Esta es mi casa y nadie se va sin que yo lo diga.

Los aludidos tragaron saliva. Troya estaba a punto de arder y ellos estaban en el centro de los acontecimientos. Aioria quiso acercarse a Kanon para arrástralo fuera de la cocina, pero Milo le pidió quedarse donde estaba. El gemelo sonrió victorioso y decidió agradecer la hospitalidad sirviendo de abogado.

—No cedas, Milo —le susurró al oído—. El perro es tuyo.

—¡Kanon! —gritó Aioria—. ¡No metas tu cuchara!

—¿Qué? ¿Te parece justo que Camus pretenda la custodia de Marco Aurelio?

—¡A mí…! ¿Camus quiere la custodia de Marco Aurelio?

El león dorado, con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza, se volvió hacia Camus. Por toda respuesta el terranova ladró.

—Pues… pues… pues… ¡Pues me parece justo! El perro necesita de ambos.

Milo frunció el ceño, incrédulo. ¿No se suponía que Aioria debería estar de su lado?

—Tonterías —arremetió Kanon—. El perro es de Milo. Camus ni siquiera lo quería.

—Pero al final ayudó a cuidarlo. Y Marco Aurelio le tomó cariño. A Milo no le cuesta nada cederle uno días su cuidado.

—Claro que le cuesta. ¿O crees que después de lo que pasó quiere verle la cara? No. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque el arácnido está sufriendo mucho. Y necesita tiempo… tiempo para sobreponerse al dolor y retomar las riendas de su patética vida.

Milo enarcó una ceja.

—¿Perdón?

—No te preocupes, Milo. Como el buen amigo que soy defenderé lo que es tuyo.

Y claro que Kanon quería defenderlo, pero no por buen amigo, sino por metiche y chismoso. Aioria lo supo enseguida, y se indignó.

—No seas imbécil. ¿No te das cuenta que sólo empeoras las cosas? Aunque no parezca, Camus también está sufriendo… Míralo; está en shock.

Todos se volvieron a mirar a Camus. Él rodó los ojos. ¿En verdad Aioria quería ayudarlo? El aludido continuó.

—El rompimiento le ha caído como balde de agua caliente y todavía no asimila que todo acabó. Está en etapa de negación y con este pedido quiere mantener los lazos que le unen a Milo.

—Aioria…

—Deja, Camus. A la bestia esta yo sé cómo tratarla.

—¿A quién le has dicho bestia?

Kanon empujó a Milo a un lado y alargó el cuello con intención de hacerse oír.

—Te recuerdo que esta bestia te hace ronronear como gatita por las noches.

Aioria enrojeció de golpe. Kanon sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Aioria, ¿me parece o te estás tomando esto como algo personal?

—Yo…

—Porque si es así podemos arreglar nuestros problemas en Leo.

El león abrió los ojos inmensos. Tragó saliva y echó el cuerpo atrás, indignado.

—No digas estupideces. Nuestros problemas no tienen solución.

—¿Así? Entonces quizás quieras seguir el ejemplo de estos dos.

Aioria demoró en asimilar las palabras; cuando lo hizo sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

—¿Estás hablando de… terminar?

Kanon se encogió de hombros.

—Ya que tanto te molesta mi forma de ser.

—No me molesta tu forma de ser, me molesta que trates de controlar mi vida.

—¿Decirte que pases menos tiempo en Sagitario y más tiempo en Leo, conmigo, es tratar de controlar tu vida?

—Tú siempre supiste sobre mis actividades en Sagitario.

—Y tú siempre supiste sobre mis intenciones en Leo.

Camus y Milo, relegados como estaban en semejante discusión, se miraron fijamente. Un segundo, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… Sintieron un estrujón en el corazón, la garganta se les secó; quisieron acortar la distancia, pero Kanon y Aioria se interpusieron y no les quedó más que retroceder. Marco Aurelio empezó a ladrar y lo que debía ser una conversación alturada se convirtió en tremendo desmadre. Shura y Shaina, que pasaban por Escorpio de pura coincidencia, escucharon la bullaranga e intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

—¿Esos no son Aioria y Kanon? —preguntó la amazona. Shura asintió—. ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

—No tengo idea, pero mejor entramos a averiguar.

Se encaminaron hacia la parte residencial del templo y tras recorrer un pasillo a medio iluminar dieron con la escena del _crimen_. Kanon y Aioria gritaban a todo pulmón, lanzándose acusaciones e improperios. Camus y Milo trataban de calmarlos y Marco Aurelio ladraba. A Shura le saltó una venita en la frente. Pidió silencio, pero como no le hicieron caso, pegó tremendo gritó.

—¡O se callan o los meto de cabeza al inodoro!

Los cuatro santos dejaron de hablar ipso facto. Shaina sonrió: su español sí que tenía carácter.

—¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

Los cuatro santos tardaron en asimilar la pregunta, pero cuando lo hicieron se lanzaron a hablar sin ningún tipo de orden, decididos a hacerse escuchar. Shura empuñó las manos.

—¡Silencio! —se sobó las sienes y reformuló la pregunta—. Camus, ¿me puedes explicar por qué los gritos?... Dije Camus, el resto mantiene la boca cerrada.

Camus, avergonzado, trató de adoptar una postura digna.

—…Shura… Milo y yo nos hemos separado.

Shura frunció más su ya fruncido ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Decidimos… Bueno, él decidió terminar la relación.

El español no cabía en su asombro. Paseó la vista por todos los presentes y volvió a fijar la mirada en Camus. Preguntó.

—¿Es por el muchachito ese?

Camus juntó las cejas. Milo paró las orejas.

—¿Muchachito? —preguntó—. ¿Qué muchachito?

Shura quiso responder, pero Camus se le adelantó.

—No es de tu incumbencia. Ya no… Sólo quiero unos días con el perro.

Milo intentó hablar, pero Kanon metió su cuchara. Camus le pidió que no se metiera y Marco Aurelio, ya bastante nervioso, volvió a ladrar. Aioria quiso intervenir, pero terminó gritando. Shura miró la escena sin poder hacer nada, chocado por la noticia. Shaina se limitó a cruzar los brazos.

—Y después dicen que las mujeres somos problemáticas. Hombres…

La cosa cada vez se ponía más fea, pero nadie parecía querer cederle la palabra a nadie. Todos querían ser oídos al mismo tiempo, todos querían solucionar sus problemas al mismo tiempo, y nadie quería darle la razón a nadie. Milo tomó a Camus del brazo, pero sólo consiguió un empujón. Aioria quiso arrastrar a Kanon fuera del templo, pero no logró moverlo ni un centímetro. Marco Aurelio seguía ladrando y Shaina empezaba a aburrirse. Shura, harto, gritó de nuevo para poner orden.

—Vuelven a gritar y juro que les hago picadillo —advirtió—. Haciendo a un lado el disparate de Camus y Milo, ¿por qué se supone que están peleando ustedes dos? —señaló a Kanon y Aioria—. No sé si lo recuerdan, pero sólo llevan dos días juntos.

—Todo es culpa de Kanon —acusó Aioria.

—¿Perdón? —se indignó el gemelo—. El de la hermanitis aguda eres tú.

—Nos seas idiota. En primer lugar ni siquiera deberíamos discutir esto en público.

—Pues vamos a Leo.

—Sí, claro. Ya conozco ese truco.

—¿Entonces cuál es tu idea gran genio?

—Vayamos a Géminis.

—¿Para que Saga escuche todo y luego me lo restriegue en la cara? ¡Jamás!

—Y dices que yo tengo hermanitis. En verdad eres un imbécil.

—¿Por qué no sólo se van de Escorpio y nos dejan conversar en paz? —preguntó Camus.

Milo chasqueó la lengua.

—Deja de votar a mis amigos, Camus. Esta casa no es tuya.

Camus lo miró con expresión inmutable. No quería continuar esa payasada, pero tampoco quería tirar la toalla. Consideraba que había hecho un buen trabajo con Marco Aurelio, a pesar de todo, y creía justa su petición. ¿Por qué Milo se negaba? El perro no se iba a gastar; al contrario, la pasaría bien. El asunto era tan simple que estaba seguro que hasta Shura, que apenas había llegado, lo entendía. O bueno, al menos eso parecía por la forma en que los miraba.

Y efectivamente, Shura los miraba, pero no precisamente porque entendiera la petición, sino más bien porque no entendía cómo habían podido terminar. Ellos que daban la impresión de ser la pareja más estable del Santuario, con años de amistad y relación, con vasta experiencia en temas de convivencia y tolerancia (eran como el agua y el aceite). Quizás lo que más le sorprendía era que el de la iniciativa había sido Milo. ¡Milo! Se hubiera imaginado todo, menos que Milo fuera capaz de terminarle a Camus. ¿Cómo, por qué? Todos, incluyéndose él, daban por sentado que el escorpión era el más interesado en la relación. Y sin embargo ahora salía con esto. ¿Les estarían haciendo una broma?

Por otro lado, y haciendo a un lado la pelea de la pareja estrella del Santuario, Kanon y Aioria vivían su propio drama un par de metros más adelante. Cada uno más indignado que el otro, a punto estaban de sacarse los ojos. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que decía o quería. Molestos como estaban, tiraban la piedra sin medir el alcance ni la fuerza; cerraban los ojos y con las manos empuñadas esperaban la respuesta del otro. Cuando esta era más fuerte que el ataque, se sacudían enteros e iban por la siguiente ronda.

Y en medio de todo ese lío estaba Marco Aurelio V. Confundido y nervioso, lamentándose quedamente cuando se hacía silencio, y ladrando cuando los gritos estallaban. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero estando seguro de que no podía bajar la guardia.

Felizmente Shura se dio cuenta de su estrés y, alzando la voz, se impuso por sobre la discusión de Aioria y Kanon. Ignorando a Milo le dijo a Shaina que se llevara al perro a Capricornio. La Cobra, resuelta y practica como solía ser, se acercó al animal y lo tomó de la correa. Milo reaccionó.

—Shaina, no hagas eso. Marco Aurelio se queda. Ya tuve suficiente de esto.

—Nada de eso —intervino Shura—. Aquí hay un asunto que solucionar y no podemos hacerlo delante del perro —Milo quiso refutar, pero fue callado—. Milo, ¿no creen que ya fueron bastante egoístas por hoy? Ese pobre animal no tiene la culpa de sus líos, ¿por qué hacerle pasar por todo esto? Sólo miren lo nervioso que está —todos miraron al pobre Marco Aurelio, encontrándolo, efectivamente, con una cara impresionante de trauma. Milo se sintió mal. Shura continuó—. Lo mejor es que Shaina se lo llevé a Capricornio; sólo mientras solucionamos esto. Después lo traerá de vuelta.

Milo, sabiendo que era lo correcto, sólo atinó a asentir. Le hizo una seña a Marco Aurelio indicándole la salida y el perro, después de pensarlo, puso la cola entre las patas y salió de la habitación en compañía de Shaina. Sólo cuando supieron que ya no podía oírlos, Shura ordenó a Camus y Aioria ponerse a su lado derecho, y a Milo y Kanon ponerse a su izquierdo. Los santos se mostraron disconformes con el tono de mando, pero hicieron caso a fin de terminar rápido el asunto. Desde sus nuevas posiciones se miraron de reojo y pusieron cara de hartazgo. Shura habló.

—Bien. Ahora quiero que me cuenten qué es lo que sucedió.

Los primeros en hablar fueron Kanon y Milo. Shura los mandó a callar con un gesto.

—¡Hombre, pero qué demonios…! ¿Necesito decirles que sólo puedo escuchar a una pareja idiota a la vez? Joder, ni que fueran unos críos. Empezaremos con Milo y Camus. Luego seguiremos con Aioria y Kanon. Hablaran uno por uno y pobre de aquel que interrumpa… A ver, Camus, empieza tú.

**Continuara… **

* * *

**NOTA FINAL: **

**PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA. Pero aquí esta la primera parte del prologo. Espero que les haya gustado. La segunda, y ultima, tratare de subirla este fin de semana. Saludos. **


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA:**

1.- Para este fic yo asumo que Milo y Camus tienen veinticinco años.

2.- Este es mi regalo atrasado a Milo por su cumpleaños.

¡Mi bicho bello, ojala sigas cumpliendo muchos años más en nuestra mente!

¡Disfruten la lectura!

Ah, sólo por mencionar, tengo muchos fics subidos en Amor Yaoi y que no están subidos aquí. Si es que desean leerlos pueden pasarse un rato por allá.

* * *

.

.

Camus frunció el ceño, inseguro de si hablar o salir de allí a grandes zancadas. La situación era por demás ridícula, inaceptable para alguien como él. Y todo por culpa de Milo. De ese tonto e irracional arácnido. Pero bueno, ya estaba metido en eso hasta el cuello y salir corriendo era algo que nunca iba a hacer. Suficiente había tenido con los berrinches de Milo como para hacer otro él.

—El asunto en sí es muy sencillo —dijo—. Como ex pareja de Milo pido que se me conceda una parte de la custodia del perro.

Shura enarcó una ceja y una gotita de sudor se formó en su cien.

—Camus… pensé que hablarías sobre tu relación, no sobre la custodia del perro.

—¿Sobre mi relación? Shura, por favor. En primer lugar a ustedes no debe interesarles ese asunto. En segundo, no tengo nada que decir al respecto.

—Pero… nosotros somos tus amigos más cercanos. Y son diez años de relación.

—Sobre lo de cercanos, quizá. Sobre los años, no sé ni me importa.

Milo saltó en su sitio.

—¡Por supuesto que no le importa! Tiene un trozo de hielo en lugar de corazón el muy pendejo.

Camus lo fulminó con la mirada. Shura se interpuso entre los dos.

—Milo, por favor; los insultos sobran.

—¡Pero, Shura, sólo escucha lo que dice! Es como si estuviera hablando de la mismísima mierda… ¿Qué demonios pasa por su cabeza?

—Cosas mejores que por la tuya, créeme.

Milo tragó saliva sin creer que estuviera escuchando todo eso. Camus continuó.

—No sé por qué te ofendes tanto, Escorpio. Como yo lo veo, es mejor ignorar los años que estuvimos juntos.

—¿De qué hablas?

Camus se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

—Cuántos más años, peor son los engaños.

Shura, Kanon y Aioria dejaron caer las mandíbulas hasta el piso.

—¡Qué!

Milo se puso pálido.

—¿Milo, engañaste a Camus? —preguntó, espantado, Shura.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! Demonios, ¿por quién me toman?

—¿Pero entonces…?

—Yo…

—Estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

Camus, que toda su vida había luchado contra las emociones más primarias, de pronto sintió ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que Milo de Escorpio había estado a punto de acostarse con otra. Sabía que estaba mal, que era indigno de sus títulos, pero las palabras, formuladas conscientemente, se atoraban en su garganta y pugnaban por salir a gritos. Sentía, de una forma bastante vergonzosa, ganas de acusarlo delante de todos, de apuntarlo con el dedo y verlo reducido a nada. Y todo porque sentía mucha rabia, mucha impotencia, porque Milo, a pesar de haber estado a punto de engañarlo, interpretaba el papel de víctima muy bien, poniéndolo en el lugar de malo a él; haciendo, de una u otra manera, que sus amigos lo miraran con desconfianza, casi haciéndolo culpable de lo sucedido; porque claro, Milo era un mártir del amor, el que siempre sufría por la relación, el que se desvivía, el que aguantaba. Él en cambio era el malo de la historia, el frio y calculador. El que pasaba de todo y no hacía nada. El terrible caballero de los hielos.

Nadie sospechaba que él también luchaba por esa relación. Que había luchado. ¿O qué creían? Sobrellevar a Milo-adolecente no había sido precisamente fácil. Y luego a Milo-adulto, con toda su arrogancia sanguinaria, con toda su irracionalidad y desfachatez. ¿Shura alguna vez habría esperado sentado bajo la lluvia a un amigo? ¿Kanon alguna vez habría trapeado la sangre de su hermano? ¿Aioria alguna vez habría velado el sueño de un amante envenenado? Pues él había hecho todo eso, y aun mucho más. Y todo porque Milo tenía una excelente habilidad para meterse en problemas, para lastimarse hasta el alma y luego correr en busca de ayuda. ¿Pero eso sabían sus amigos? Por la forma en que lo miraban, no.

Quizás lo que más le dolía era el descaro de Milo al reclamarle todas esas cosas, su memoria para recordarlas, su habilidad para nombrarlas, cuando él ni siquiera pensaba en todas las veces que había tenido el corazón retorcido de preocupación. Y eso que habían sido muchas veces, suficientes para destrozarle los nervios a cualquiera. ¿Acaso Milo ya lo había olvidado? ¿O es que nunca lo había tenido en cuenta? Se llenaba la boca hablando sobre la grandeza de su amor, pero no era capaz de reconocer los hechos que lo sostenían. ¿O todos creían que lo que sentían por el otro era producto de la generación espontanea? Claro que no. Si Milo lo amaba era porque había encontrado cualidades en él, no porque así lo dictaran las estrellas. Ambos eran hombres poderosos, inteligentes, y más que simplemente quererse, se admiraban. Más que sus caras bonitas, lo que amaban del otro era la fuerza que pugnaba en su interior.

Por mucho que Milo dijera que su amor estaba predestinado, la verdad es que ambos habían tenido que hacer mucho para ser dignos del otro. Cada uno a su manera, por su lado, pero siempre buscando ser reconocidos. Milo le reclamaba un supuesto abandono, una supuesta indiferencia, pero ¿acaso no habían tenido muchos años ya de sobresalto? Durante su ajetreada adolescencia, cuando todavía no sabían muy que hacer con lo que sentían, Camus había pasado muchas noches en vela tratando de adivinar su paradero, tratando de percatarse de alguna supuesta herida, de sanarlo, sino en persona, al menos mediante su cosmos. Y ya siendo adultos, declarado su amor y consumada su relación, viviendo a salto de mata en Siberia, dejando a sus alumnos para ir a su encuentro. Y después, resucitados y perdonados, construyendo una vida más o menos estable sobre los despojos de una guerra santa. Tratando de darle la seguridad que nunca había tenido por la constante distancia, tratando de bajar las revoluciones de su vida para hacer encajar sus existencias.

Milo hablaba de abandono, pero para él sólo era un respiro. Un respiro a todos esos años de incertidumbre, de inminente catástrofe. ¿Acaso no tenía derecho? Después de todo ya había hecho bastante para mantener viva esa relación… Una tarde tranquila leyendo, una noche durmiendo temprano, una mañana de desayuno silencioso, ¿eso era lo que Milo le reclamaba? Cierto que eran jóvenes, cierto que no tenían responsabilidades, cierto que podían vivir con el corazón en la boca, ¿pero no habían tenido mucha guerra ya? ¿Romance? Si, quizás él no era de esos que dedicaban canciones, pero cada mañana le preparaba el desayuno, cada sábado le preguntaba qué quería comer y cada domingo le leía en voz alta.

¿Un beso largo? ¿Un "te amo"? ¿Una ducha juntos? Sí, quizás eso no había hace algún tiempo, pero en cambio había café y periódico… De acuerdo, aceptaba que no era lo mismo, que de hecho era demasiado poco, pero ¿eso era motivo para terminar? ¿Por qué no sólo hablarlo? Pero no buscando acusarlo, como había sucedido esa mañana, sino planteándolo. Su relación era un peligroso juego de equilibrio donde él era el trapecista y Milo la cuerda floja, pero eso no le daba derecho al escorpión a ser el irracional, el de las pataletas. No sólo porque ya no tenían edad para eso, también porque las relaciones consistían en dar y recibir, en intercambiar papeles, en relevar puestos. Milo no podía ser siempre la víctima y él no podía ser siempre el victimario. Ambos debían aceptar sus errores, pero debían hacerlo en igualdad de condiciones, no empujados contra el abismo.

Si Milo pensaba que podía hacerle confesar poniéndole el cañón de la pistola en la sien, estaba muy equivocado. No sólo no lo conseguiría, también saldría baleado. Camus nunca doblegaría su palabra a un chantaje, mucho menos a uno amoroso, aunque de eso dependiera la felicidad de ambos.

—Shura, no pretendo dañar la imagen de nadie haciendo de esto un circo, lo único que quiero es unos días con el perro.

—Pero acabas de decir que Milo estuvo a punto de engañarte.

—Exageré… Milo no es ese tipo de persona.

Milo abrió los ojos y contuvo la respiración.

—Camus…

—Milo, ya hemos dicho muchas cosas hirientes del otro por hoy. Nuestros amigos no merecen este espectáculo y nosotros no nos merecemos tanta bajeza. Por favor, cédeme el cuidado de Marco Aurelio unos días a la semana y acabemos con esto.

Milo tragó saliva y se le quedó mirando fijamente, intuyendo que había cometido una gran estupidez.

—No.

Camus abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no?

—No podremos rehacer nuestras vidas mientras haya algo que nos una.

—Quizá, pero negar algo no hará que desaparezca. Milo, Marco Aurelio existe y forma parte de nuestras vidas. No podemos huir de eso.

—Sí, pero aun así… no quiero pasar los años siguientes sabiendo que tengo que dejarlo contigo, pensando en que al anochecer lo traerás a mi templo. Quiero poner distancia entre ambos y quiero que sea definitiva.

—¿Siendo egoísta?

—Aunque no parezca, también estoy pensando en ti… Un día encontraras a alguien y no querrás nada que te recuerde los años que pasamos juntos.

—¿Eso crees?

Milo asintió. Camus sonrió con amargura.

—Han sido muchos años de mi vida, Años que no puedo ni quiero olvidar.

—Camus…

—Milo, por favor…

Milo le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos. Pensaba que había hecho mal al terminar, pensaba que nunca se lo perdonaría, que viviría mortificado… Quería tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo a su habitación, caer arrodillado, pedirle perdón… Quería que todos se fueran. Quería una nueva oportunidad.

Quería muchas cosas, pero sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Está bien —aceptó—. Puedes llevarte a Marco Aurelio todos los fines de semana.

Camus respiró aliviado.

—Gracias.

Pensó agregar algo más, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta y sólo atinó a dar media vuelta para salir. Milo lo siguió con la mirada, pero no fue capaz de detenerlo. De pronto se sentía de plomo.

—Espera.

Camus, sorprendido, se dio vuelta. Kanon se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué hay de la pensión por alimentos?

—¿Ah?

Todos fruncieron el ceño. Milo más que todos. Kanon sonrió de lado.

—Si van a compartir la custodia lo lógico es que también compartan la responsabilidad económica.

—¡Kanon…! —Aioria alargó el cuello, indignado—. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Kanon adelantó un pie hacia Shura con clara intención de hablar largo y tendido.

—Según las leyes de este país, las parejas que se divorcian tienen que compartir los gastos de los hijos.

—¿Divorcio? ¿Hijos? —preguntó Aioria—. ¿Te volviste loco? Ni Camus y Milo están casados, ni Marco Aurelio es su hijo.

—Quizás, pero eso no quita que el perro coma. Y si Camus dice quererlo tanto, pues debe compartir parte de los gastos. ¿Qué opinas tú, cabra?

Shura, con la quijada en el suelo, pegó un brinco.

—¡A quién le has dicho cabra, clon de pacotilla! —gritó. Kanon ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Sí, sí. Como quieras. ¿Qué opinas?

Shura sintió que una venita le saltaba en la frente. Miró a Camus y a Milo, ambos tan sorprendidos como él.

—Pues… Camus lo alimentara durante los días que lo tenga.

—¡Bah! Los padres no alimentan a sus hijos sólo cuando lo tienen bajo su techo. Además, ¿qué hay de los gastos veterinarios? Y los juguetes esos. Y la peluquería y la escuela.

—¿Escuela?

—Escuela de adiestramiento. Está claro que ese perro necesita unas clases de buenos modales. ¿O acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que le hizo pasar a Camus?

Milo enarcó una ceja.

—¿Todo lo que le hizo pasar? —preguntó. Kanon se cruzó de brazos.

—¿No me digas que no te contó?

Camus intentó callarlo.

—Kanon, por favor…

—¡Debiste haberlo visto! En el Coliseo le mordió las cuatro letras a Death en pos de ayudarlo y consiguió que Shion lo amonestara.

—Camus me lo contó; pensé que no había sido grave.

—No fue grave, pero sí cojonudo. El pobre italiano llamó a su madre.

—Sí, debiste verlo. Fue todo un espectáculo. Muy gracioso, ahora que lo pienso. Lo malo fue que el Patriarca amonestó a Camus después de que el llorón de Death lo acusara de ataque confabulado.

Milo miró a Camus, encontrándolo avergonzado.

—Pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue cuando Camus pensó que Marco Aurelio se había cenado a su _goldfish_. Lo persiguió por todo Acuario y terminó en el sótano, sucio de pies a cabeza, ¡y con una bacinica atorada en el pie!

—Shura, por favor…

Camus empezaba a ponerse rojo de vergüenza. Milo sonrió sin querer. Shura, casi riéndose, continuó.

—Yo fui quien los encontró y le llamé la atención, diciéndole que estaba loco al tratar de estrangular a un indefenso perro.

—¡Pensaba que se había comido a mi pez! —se defendió Camus.

—El perro te dio un susto de muerte, pero fue gracioso escuchar los gritos que pegabas mientras lo sacudías: "¡escúpelo, desgraciado, escúpelo!"

—¿Gritó eso? —Aioria no cabía en su asombro—. Joder, pero qué escena. ¿Cómo es que me la perdí?

Camus bajó el rostro, rojo como un tomatillo. Milo se mordió los labios para no reír.

—Pero lo mejor pasó cuando fuimos a invitarlo a la fiesta de Alde —siguió Kanon—. En esa ocasión Marco Aurelio no dejó que se nos escapara, lo obligó a aceptar la invitación y además hizo que tocara la guitarra.

—¿Marco Aurelio hizo eso? —preguntó Aioria.

—Sí. Bueno, no directamente, pero sí que lo hizo. Nos tomamos una botella de tequila y Camus contó un par de chistes graciosísimos.

—¿Chistes? —preguntó Milo.

—Sí, dijo que tú se los habías contado. Todos nos reímos. Luego bajamos a Leo, a dar la serenata. Camus estaba un poco picado, pero con todo fue muy amable al aceptar tocar con Aioros y conmigo.

—Estábamos hablando de la pensión, ¿no? —intentó desviar el tema Camus.

—Pero lo mejor sucedió al día siguiente —siguió Aioria—. ¡Milo, debiste ver eso! Fue, como diría Alde, ¡la cosa más grande _do_ mundo!

—¿Qué pasó? —Milo sonrió por adelantado. Camus abrió los ojos, espantado.

—Aioria, no…

—Camus se dio a conocer al mundo.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Kanon y Shura se cruzaron de brazos y pusieron cara de ofendidos.

—Milo, no sé qué hacen ustedes dos entre cuatro paredes, pero Camus fue muy descortés al mostrarse como Dios lo trajo al mundo ante Shaina y Aioria.

—¡Qué! —Milo, mitad espantado, mitad sorprendido, se volvió a ver a Camus—. ¿Te desnudaste delante de otros?

—¡No! Por Zeus… —dijo Camus—. Fue un malentendido.

—¿Exhibirse es un malentendido? —preguntó Kanon. Camus saltó en su sitio.

—¡Yo no me exhibí! Bajé envuelto en una toalla a darle la comida al perro. Como no lo encontré por ningún lado, salí al salón de batallas justo cuando ustedes estaban cruzando Acuario. El perro apareció de la nada, mordió la toalla y me dejó expuesto.

—¿Ex-expuesto…? —Milo abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Quieres decir desnudo?

Camus se cruzó de brazos.

—Todo fue culpa del perro.

Milo, sin poder evitarlo, soltó una carcajada. Kanon soltó un chasquido.

—No le veo la gracia. Ahora vivo preocupado pensando en las comparaciones.

—Yo igual —lo apoyó Shura. Milo redobló sus carcajadas al punto de necesitar sentarse. Aioria también rió con ganas, divertido al recordar la escena. El único que se mantuvo serio fue Camus, pero fue de pura vergüenza. Shura y Kanon eran unos idiotas al sacar a luz un momento tan vergonzoso.

—Y luego en la fiesta de Alde, Marco Aurelio se comió medio pastel —siguió Kanon—. Milo, debiste ver la cara de horror que puso Camus al ver al perro embarrado en crema. Quería que la tierra lo trague.

—Pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue el bailecito que la mamá de Alde le obligó a hacer.

—¿Camus bailó? —preguntó Milo, sorprendidísimo.

—Sí, y fue todo un espectáculo.

Camus se sacudió en su sitio.

—Fue contra mi voluntad y sólo porque el perro se negó a regresar a Acuario temprano. Además, no fui el único. Ustedes también bailaron.

—Sí, pero no tan pegaditos a la mamá de Alde.

Camus enrojeció hasta la punta de los cabellos. ¿Tenían que decirlo? Miró a Milo de reojo y lo encontró con una gran sonrisa. Sabe Dios qué estaría pensando. Milo no estaba pensando, estaba tratando de imaginarlo bailando. En todo lo que llevaban de conocerse jamás lo había visto mover los pies al ritmo de nada; pensar que había bailado, y con la mamá de Alde, le parecía increíble. ¿Cómo es que no había estado para verlo?

—Pero no sólo cosas buenas pasaron durante tu ausencia, Milo —dijo Shura, ya más serio.

—¿De qué hablas?

Shura miró de reojo a Camus, preguntándose si debía contar lo sucedido con Mau. Milo lo instó a hablar impaciente.

Para sorpresa de todos, no fue Shura quien habló, sino el mismo Camus.

—Shura se refiere a un muchacho llamado Mau.

Milo borró ipso facto su brillante sonrisa. No le gustaba nada escuchar hablar a Camus de otros hombres.

—¿Mau? ¿Quién Mau?

—Un muchacho que conocí el día en que llevé a Marco Aurelio a la veterinaria. Un muchacho un poco… loco.

—Loca, diría yo —soltó Shura, molesto.

—Shura, por favor.

—Pero, Camus, ese fulano prácticamente quería comerte.

—¿Comerlo? —Milo se tensó de pies a cabeza.

—Sí, y casi lo logra gracias a que Marco Aurelio sirvió de alcahuete.

—¿Mi propio perro sirviendo de alcahuete a mi novio? —preguntó Milo, preocupado.

—Querrás decir, tu ex novio —aclaró Aioria.

—¿Eh? Pues sí… Mi ex novio.

Camus tuvo ganas de reírse al ver el mohín de niño que hizo Milo; había olvidado lo adorable que se veía cuando hacía ese tipo de gestos.

—Shura exagera. Lo que sucedió fue que llevamos a Marco Aurelio a nadar a la playa y allí me encontré con Mau. Como la última vez las cosas no habían terminado muy bien con el chico, yo traté de mantener distancia, pero todo fue inútil y sin proponérmelo empezamos a conversar. Pensé que no tenía nada de malo, pero entonces Mau se puso a bailar y sentí vergüenza ajena. Estaba buscando la forma de desquitarme, pero aparecieron Kanon, Shura y Aldebarán... Conociendo a Shura pensé que no le gustaría la escena y traté de esconderme. Marco Aurelio se dio cuenta y con intención de ayudarme se me tiró encima y terminó empujándome sobre el chico. Mau lo interpretó a su conveniencia y… —Camus paró en seco al ver que todos lo miraban fijamente— ¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Camus… es la primera vez que hablas tanto —dijo un sorprendido Shura—. Y te sale muy natural… ¿Has bebido algo?

—¿Qué?... ¡No! Por Hera. Yo…

Miró a Milo. ¿Él también pensaría que estaba borracho?

Milo no pensaba eso porque estaba atónito. Atónito al comprender que había hecho una tremenda estupidez al terminar con el caballero de los hielos. Se sintió mal, enfermo, y no supo qué hacer para esconderlo. Camus lo miraba fijamente y sus amigos no caían en cuenta de su estado.

—Yo… —dijo—. Disculpen, pero ha sido un fin de semana muy cansado. ¿Podemos seguir otro día?

—Pero aun no te conté sobre el baño de Marco Aurelio… —dijo Aioria.

—Y el asunto de la pensión… —le siguió Kanon.

—De todo hablaremos mañana.

Camus, intuyendo lo que sucedía, se le acercó a preguntarle si estaba bien. Milo percibió el aroma de su colonia y se sintió mareado. Se echó para atrás y con la mirada desencajada volvió a disculparse con todos antes de dar vuelta y caminar a grandes trancos hacia la puerta. Todos lo vieron desaparecer sin entender lo que ocurría. En cuanto dejaron de escuchar sus pasos intercambiaron miradas; se preguntaron si le pasaba algo y miraron a Camus esperando una respuesta. El acuariano por toda respuesta pidió permiso para retirarse y también caminó hacia la puerta. Los tres santos restantes volvieron a intercambiar miradas.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Kanon. Aioria le dio un codazo.

—Es tu culpa, por hablar de la pensión.

—¿Mi culpa? Joder, gato, ¿por qué todo yo?

—Porque sí. Tú siempre eres culpable de todo.

—¿Eso crees?… Pues bien, yo y mi culpabilidad nos largamos.

—No, espera —lo atajó Shura—. ¿No íbamos a tratar de solucionar sus problemas?

—Olvídalo, cabra. Tal y como dijo el señor "perfección", nuestros problemas no tienen solución.

—Pero…

Shura se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Kanon también se dirigió a la puerta. Aioria se quedó de una pieza. Demoró en asimilar lo sucedido y cuando lo hizo se volvió a mirar a Shura.

—¿Me… me terminó? —le preguntó. Shura, desbordado por tanto lio, se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea… Pero lo que es yo, me largo a mi templo. Por hoy ya tuve suficiente.

—¡Pero dijiste que nos ayudarías…!

—Olvídenlo. Ustedes ya están bien grandecitos para hacerse cargo de sus vidas. Por si no se habían dado cuenta, yo también tengo una.

Al final, Aioria se quedó solo en la cocina de Escorpio. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué pensar, jaló una silla y tomó asiento. Fijó la mirada en un punto de la pared y soltó un suspiro. No podía creer que Kanon se hubiera rendido tan pronto. Después de todo lo que había hecho para conquistarlo. ¿Se habría decepcionado de él? ¿Habría esperado algo concreto de la relación y habría descubierto que ese "algo" en verdad no existía? ¿Su amor habría sido pura pantalla? ¿Su lucha de conquista puro orgullo?

—Idiota…

Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la frente sobre ellos, mismo borracho de cantina barata. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en esa posición, pero cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con Milo. Se sorprendió, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Se miraron en silencio y sin hablar concluyeron que habían jodido sus relaciones. Milo sacó una botella de whisky y se sentó en la silla disponible. Sirvió dos vasos y le ofreció uno de ellos.

—Por la señorita estupidez, gato.

—Por la señorita estupidez, bicho.

Chocaron sus vasos y se bebieron el contenido de un sólo sorbo. Se sirvieron otra ronda más y de nuevo seco y volteado. Cuando sintieron que el alcohol les recorría el cuerpo dejaron, hicieron los vasos a un lado y miraron la mesa con expresión perdida.

**Lunes 9:30 pm. **

**Sala de Acuario. **

"Se terminó".

Camus dejó la botella de cerveza vacía en la mesita de centro y se sobó la nuca. Se sentía cansado, pero no tenía ganas de ir a dormir. Ahora que tenía las cosas más claras, que ya no sentía rabia, se sentía absorbido por un gran agujero negro. Quería pensar que iba a estar bien, que lo superaría, pero sabía que no era cierto. No sólo no podría olvidar a Milo y a todo lo que habían tenido, sino también con el tiempo la herida se haría más grande, hasta que terminaría por tragárselo entero. ¿Entonces qué haría? Más allá de Milo no tenía una vida realmente, sólo un rastro de ella. ¿Volver a entrenar niños? No. Ya no. Las guerras habían acabado. Los niños necesitaban padres, no maestros.

"Y yo, al final, siempre he sido un maestro".

Miró su reloj de pulsera y decidió ir a su habitación; si iba a martirizarse, entonces lo haría en la comodidad de su cama.

Al llegar a su habitación, contrario a lo que creía, se sintió más miserable al ver el pedazo de edredón donde Milo había estado sentado esa mañana. Recordó su mirada, su tono de voz… Se fue a sentar en el mismo lugar y se quedó mirando el espacio vacío frente a él. Nunca antes le había parecido tan enorme, tan terrible. ¿A Milo le habría dado la misma impresión? Por mucho que intentara ignorarlas, sus palabras se repetían con más intensidad en su cabeza. "...He tenido que adoptar un perro para tener algo que hacer mientras tú estás ocupado. Salgo con mis amigos para romper la rutina. Hablo con desconocidos para sentirme atendido. ¿Tengo que seguir?" ¡Por Zeus, era cierto! ¡Todo lo que había dicho era cierto! Por muchos parches que pusiera, la verdad se filtraba hasta explotarle en la cara. En pos de su mentada tranquilidad había descuidado a Milo. Aunque tratara de negarlo de mil formas, la verdad era que hace mucho no hacía nada por su relación. Nada como una palabra cariñosa, una caricia sorpresiva, un beso robado… Milo tenía razón. Allá afuera había personas dispuestas a darle mil cosas más que él, y, contrario a lo que pensaba, ser el caballero de los hielos no era suficiente para mantener enamorado a nadie, mucho menos al impredecible escorpión. Como cualquier ser humano, él debía atizar el fuego del corazón en su pareja, cada día, todos los días. Las cualidades, los sacrificios pasados, los buenos momentos de antaño, eran sólo eso, cualidades, sacrificios, momentos. No eran garantías, documentos o letras. Nada con lo cual comprar el amor de Milo de por vida.

—He sido un imbécil…

Quizás lo era, pero todavía podía remediarlo. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta.

**Lunes 9:40 pm. **

**Cocina de Escorpio. **

Milo sirvió otro chorro de licor en su vaso y se lo llevó a los labios. Recordó:

—"Me diste un susto de muerte."

—"Lo siento. Se me pasó la mano con los escorpiones. No volverá a ocurrir."

—"Como digas. Tengo que volver a Siberia. Dejé a mis alumnos solos en medio de una tormenta."

—"¿No están grandecitos? Ya deberían cuidarse solos."

—"¿En serio?"

—"¿Qué…?"

—"…"

—"¿Camus?"

—"Nada… ¿Necesitas algo más?"

—"¿Ya te vas? Todavía tengo fiebre. Y me siento muy cansado."

—"Milo, tengo que volver. El viaje dura días."

—"Pídele ayuda a Mu."

—"No, ya le he molestado bastante."

—"Por favor… Sólo hasta mañana."

—"… ¿Tengo opción?"

—"No."

—"Para variar…"

—"¿Te quedaras?"

—"Si no hay de otra. Pero será tu culpa si encuentro a mis alumnos congelados."

—"Pierde cuidado, mis deseos nunca se cumplen…"

—"¿Tus deseos? Milo."

—"¿Qué? No puedes culparme por detestar a los mocosos. Son un estorbo."

—"Por supuesto: no puedo."

—"Lo digo en serio… Pero ven, sube. Recuéstate a mi lado. Necesito la frescura de tu cuerpo."

—"Bueno. Pero sólo hasta que te duermas… Hay muchas cosas que hacer en este templo… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cocinaste?"

—"Déjame recordar… ¿Antes de nacer?"

—"Milo…"

—"¿Qué? Sabes que no me gusta las tareas domesticas."

—"Ya, pero tienes que comer ¿no?"

—"Siempre hay alguien que me invita. Y además te tengo a ti."

—"Yo estoy fuera de Grecia la mayoría del tiempo."

—"Sí. Pero no siempre será así. Algún día esos mocosos crecerán."

—"Sí, pero aun están las guerras. Cualquiera de los dos puede morir en una de ellas."

—"¡Bah! A todos les patearemos el trasero…"

—"Milo…"

—"Hablo en serio, Camus. Un día nos libraremos de toda la mierda del Universo y podremos vivir tranquilos. Tú y yo, en tu templo o en el mío. Comeremos juntos, dormiremos juntos y entrenaremos juntos."

—"¿Todo juntos? ¿No terminaras aburrido? La vida en pareja en algún momento se vuelve rutinaria."

—"Lo sé, pero no me importa. Vivir contigo me resulta la mejor rutina del mundo."

Milo tragó saliva, se puso pálido y bajó su vaso. Aioria enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Yo… —se puso de pie—. Yo… ¡Soy un imbécil!

Aioria hizo una mueca.

—¿Y recién lo descubres?

—Aioria, hablo en serio. ¡Dejé a Camus argumentando rutina, pero es rutina lo que siempre he buscado, lo que siempre he querido!

—¿De verdad?

—¡Sí! Una gran, terrible, horrible, rutina.

Aioria lo miró sin entender. Alargó la mano hacia la botella, pero no pudo tocarla porque Milo le pegó un golpe en el brazo. Sorprendido, quiso reclamarle pero sólo consiguió ser asido del cuello de la camisa.

—¡Y tú también eres un imbécil!

—¿Perdón?

—Al no ordenar tus prioridades. Al poner a Kanon en segundo lugar. ¿Crees que Aioros estará siempre contigo? ¡No! Él también encontrara a alguien e intentara hacer una vida. ¿Y tú que harás?

—Bueno, yo…

—¡Nada! Tú deberás aceptarlo. Deberás seguir tu vida, hacer algo bueno con ella.

—Milo, me estas ahorcando…

—¡Quizás Kanon no es perfecto, pero es bueno a su manera! Te hace reír en los peores momentos y nunca deja de sorprenderte con su inteligencia.

—Mi-Milo, me a-hor-cas…

—Si no haces nada por retenerlo ahora, te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

—Mi-Milo…

Milo le dio una última sacudida y lo empujó lejos de sí.

—Ve a buscarlo y pídele perdón.

Aioria, morado, tosió un par de veces antes de poder hablar.

—¿Te volviste loco?

Milo se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado.

—Gato, ya fuimos bastante inmaduros. Ahora es momento de crecer.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que debemos asumir la vida con todo lo bueno y malo que conlleva. Que no debemos esperar cosas grandiosas… Que debemos reconocer lo extraordinario en las cosas más sencillas del día a día.

—¿Hablas de contentarnos con lo que tenemos?

—Exacto. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque lo que tenemos es grandioso.

—Pero nosotros somos santos de una diosa…

—Con más razón todavía. Muchos otros no lograron sobrevivir, mucho menos tuvieron una vida normal. Nosotros en cambio salimos del Limbo y tenemos la oportunidad de compartir la vida con alguien.

—¿Y eso quiere decir…?

—¡Eso quiere decir que debes correr al templo de Géminis, idiota!... ¡Ahora!

Aioria brincó por el grito. Miró a todos lados y finalmente salió corriendo. Milo lo vio desaparecer y ensanchó su sonrisa. Quiso hacer lo mismo, pero no encontró la forma ni las palabras para intentar un asalto a Acuario. Se volvió a sentar y mirando la silla vacía frente a él pensó en algo coherente que decir. Pensó mucho, pero no logró nada. Ninguna frase era suficiente para justificar su falta.

—Al demonio —se puso de pie—. Diré lo primero que se me ocurra…

Se relamió los labios y con expresión decidida empujó la silla para abrirse paso. Salió al pasillo caminando despacio, pero al llegar al salón de batallas sintió la necesidad de correr. Así lo hizo y casi sin darse cuenta dejó atrás Escorpio. Al divisar Sagitario bajó la velocidad. Tragó saliva y miró sus zapatos pensando en todas las cosas que podrían salir mal en Acuario.

"Camus podría simplemente echarme…"

Pero con todo, no pensaba renunciar. Así que Camus le diera de golpes, diría lo que debía decirle y se atendría a las consecuencias.

"Total, lo peor que podía pasar ya pasó."

Tomó una bocanada de aire fresco y levantó la cabeza. Entonces lo vio. De pie al filo de las escaleras, mirándolo fijamente.

—Camus…

Camus, recobrado de la sorpresa de verlo, frunció el ceño. Milo tragó saliva desde su posición más baja. Muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente, pero ninguno consiguió ser retenido. Su atención estaba dividida entre la admiración y la vergüenza. Admiración por el caballero de los hielos, vergüenza por su comportamiento.

Camus permaneció inmóvil por varios segundos y luego empezó a bajar lentamente. Tratando de asimilar la visión del escorpión, preguntándose si era lo que pensaba… Se detuvo a menos de un metro.

—Milo…

Al oír su nombre, Milo sintió un escalofrió.

—Ca-Camus…

Era noche de luna llena y sus rostros estaban iluminados por la luz azul de Artemisa. Camus lucía más pálido de lo normal, más delgado e inmutable. Milo en cambio se veía más vivas gracias a que sus pupilas turquesas absorbían toda la luz delante de él. Se veía también más joven de lo que en verdad era, más indefenso e inocente… A Camus no le hizo falta preguntar, le bastó mirar sus labios rojos para descubrir sus intenciones. Supuso que debía sentirse aliviado, pero por el contrario se sintió nervioso. No supo qué hacer, qué decir, y se quedó inmóvil por unos minutos que le parecieron eternos. Milo tampoco hizo nada. Se quedó quieto y trató de pensar en algo que decir.

—Camus, yo…

Camus reaccionó frunciendo más el ceño. Milo dejó de hablar y volvió a tragar saliva. Miró de nuevo sus zapatos y cuando volvió a levantar la mirada vio la mano de Camus acercarse a su cuello. Contuvo la respiración y sintió el peso del mundo sobre su hombro. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Se limitó a sentir los dedos de Camus asirle con suavidad, girarlo y atraerlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y separó los labios por reflejo. Sintió cosquillas y a continuación una agradable sensación de quemazón en la boca.

"¿Me está besando?"

La mano en su hombro se deslizó hasta su nuca y una lengua sinuosa le acarició el filo de los dientes superiores. Ante eso, y sin poderlo evitar, soltó un suspiro. Se retrajo sobre sí mismo, intentando huir de tan tremenda confusión, pero otra mano sujetó su brazo y le impidió cualquier movimiento. La lengua rival se deslizó al interior de su boca y hurgó en todos los rincones posibles, provocándole una sacudida en el cuerpo. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sus pies dejaron de tocar suelo firme. Quiso separarse nuevamente, para ubicarse en el Universo, pero su cuerpo no fue capaz de romper el contacto. Al contrario, se pegó más al de Camus y haciendo uso de unas manos temblorosas acarició todo cuanto pudo. Inclinó la cabeza y atrapó los labios delgados rivales, los mordió y sorbió, y se hizo espacio entre sus piernas utilizando su rodilla derecha. Camus respondió tomándole el rostro con ambas manos, lamiéndole las comisuras y finalmente separándose. Con las frentes pegadas trataron de normalizar su respiración, pero no pudieron hacer nada con el ritmo de sus corazones. Milo buscó de nuevo los labios de Camus y se sintió frustrado al ser rechazado.

—Espera…

—Vamos a Acuario.

—No.

—¿No?

A Milo no le gustó nada esa respuesta. Quiso reclamar, pero Camus tomó su mano y lo jaló hacia abajo.

—Escorpio está más cerca —le dijo.

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo llegaron, pero ya en la habitación de Escorpio no perdieron tiempo en conversaciones inútiles y se lanzaron a besarse. Camus cerró la puerta y acorraló a Milo contra la pared. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo empujó contra la dura superficie. Milo respondió sujetándole de la cintura, pegando sus caderas. Lo acarició por encima de la ropa, sin atreverse a apresurar las cosas. Camus lo besó posesivamente, tratando de recuperar todos los besos perdidos, y cuando sintió que necesitaba más, se apartó para quitarle la chaqueta. Milo lo ayudó levantando los brazos y se quejó al sentir la fría pared contra su espalda desnuda. Camus lo consoló con un par de besos y sin perder tiempo empezó a desabrocharle la correa del pantalón. Liberó los botones y bajó la cremallera. Milo pensó que irían a la cama, pero se llevó tremenda sorpresa cuando lo vio arrodillarse a sus pies. Atónito, pero sin querer perderse ningún detalle de la escena, lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y ante la primera caricia soltó un agudo gemido. Camus, sin separar sus labios de su despierto miembro, sonrió burlón.

Sin poder hacer nada, Milo se rindió al asalto y disfrutó cada segundo del momento. Cuando el orgasmo fue inminente, trató de apartar a Camus, pero sólo consiguió hacerlo reír quedamente. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna y luego una explosión a la altura de su vientre le nubló la visión. Soltó una grosería y por varios segundos se sintió a varios metros del piso. Cuando abrió los ojos Camus lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

—Cam…

—¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa, escorpión?

—¿Eh?... —le costó entender la pregunta, pero cuando lo hizo se sintió enrojecer—. Iba a buscarte.

—¿En serio? ¿Y se puede saber para qué?

—Que-Quería pedirte perdón.

—¿Perdón por qué?

—Porque fui un imbécil al terminarte.

Camus no se mostró sorprendido; mantuvo su expresión condescendiente. Milo tragó saliva, todavía mareado por el orgasmo, y desvió la mirada buscando esquivar tanta quietud. Se sentía expuesto, pero no precisamente porque estaba desnudo, sino porque a pesar de los años no podía hacerse una idea de los pensamientos de Camus.

—Milo, mírame —le pidió este.

Fue más bien una orden, pero no fue capaz de negarse.

—¿Mmm?

Esperó algún tipo de explicación, pero Camus se limitó a tomarlo del brazo.

—Ahora es mi turno.

Sin darle oportunidad de negarse, lo jaló hacia la cama y lo empujó sobre el edredón. Le quitó los zapatos y los pantalones, y se posicionó entre sus piernas. Se quitó la remera y luego desabrochó su cremallera.

—Camus…

—¿Sí?

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—¿Nada?

—Ya sabes, sobre lo que dije.

Camus detuvo sus movimientos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Milo tenía la expresión confundida de un niño.

"Sería tan fácil manipularlo… embaucarlo."

¿Lo haría? ¿Lo engañaría?

Quería, por orgullo, pero sabía que no podía. Milo no se merecía eso. Por muy arrogante, caprichoso y ególatra que fuera, no se merecía ni un segundo más de falsa apariencia.

—¿Camus?

—Metete a la cama.

—¿Qué?

—Hace frío, metete a la cama.

Milo no entendió la petición, pero dócilmente se arrastró por encima del edredón hasta alcanzar las almohadas. Destapó las sabanas y se metió debajo de ellas. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y miró a Camus esperando otra orden. Pero Camus no dijo nada. Terminó de desabrochar su pantalón y se quitó los zapatos. Se quitó toda la ropa y rodeó la cama para meterse por el lado libre. Milo le hizo espacio y nervioso esperó el siguiente paso de ese extraño encuentro. Quedaron de costado, frente a frente, y Camus mató toda la distancia entre ambos. Tomó un mechón de cabello azulino y lo acomodó detrás de la oreja de Milo.

—Perdóname —le dijo.

Milo abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—Camus…

—Cada cosa que dijiste es cierto.

—No, yo…

—Han pasado diez años, tres meses y quince días desde que empezamos esta relación… Ya no somos ese par de adolecentes que se besaban a escondidas, tampoco ese par de jóvenes que se citaban con semanas de anticipación. Ahora somos dos hombres… Dos hombres complicados. Tú de un modo encantador, yo de uno bastante tedioso.

—Camus, no. Tú no eres…

Camus lo calló poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

—Yo pensé que estaba bien, que era la normal evolución de la vida… Me equivoqué. Con la idea de madurar me convertí en la peor versión de mí mismo. Me volví más parco, más serio y desinteresado… Más frío… Y te descuidé. Al principio lo hice sin darme cuenta, pero después lo hice pensando en que ya había pagado la cuota de amor y sacrificio que la vida me exigía… Pero, de nuevo, me equivoqué. El amor no se almacena en tarros para el futuro… El amor se hace todos los días.

Milo, que había permanecido callado, sintió que debía decir algo por primera vez en toda la noche. Aunque, lo único que se le ocurrió fue una pregunta.

—¿Tú… Tú todavía me quieres?

Camus sonrió.

—Nunca dejé de hacerlo… Sólo olvidé decirlo. Y lo siento. A diferencia de ti, yo no soy bueno con las palabras… Me cuesta pensarlas, decirlas… En su lugar prefiero los hechos… Pero ya ves, en eso también fallé… En verdad no tengo ninguna justificación. Pero eso no quita que te quiera. Aunque no sepa muy bien cómo decirlo, tú eres una parte vital de mí. No de mi vida o de mi razón de ser, sino de mí. De mi cuerpo, de mi alma. Como…

—¿Como la sangre y los pensamientos?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo si al momento de tu concepción una célula mía se hubiera filtrado al útero de tu madre?

—Sí… ¿Eh?

Camus, concentrado como estaba, frunció el ceño. Milo se echó a reír.

—Demonios, Milo, estoy hablando en serio.

—Lo siento… —Milo siguió riendo, atizado por su expresión molesta—. Lo siento. Es que te veías tan… Lo siento.

—Imbécil —Camus lo golpeó por debajo de las sabanas.

—¡Oye! Eso fue un golpe bajo.

—Te lo mereces.

Camus, ofendido, se dio vuelta sobre el colchón y le dio la espalda. Milo rió unos segundos más y luego se pegó a su cuerpo. Le dio un beso en el hombro y se frotó contra su espalda.

—Vamos, sólo fue una pequeña bromita.

—Una de mal gusto y en el momento menos indicado. ¿Sera que algún día vas a madurar?

—Ya soy maduro… Maduro como un mango, como un durazno. Listo para ser saboreado.

Camus, oyendo aquello, y además sintiendo pequeños besos en su nuca, no pudo evitar sonreír. Se apartó para girar y no se sorprendió cuando se dio de lleno con la sonrisa resplandeciente de Milo.

—¿Esta es tu idea de romanticismo? ¿Interrumpir mi declaración para decir tonterías?

—¡Oye!, decir que una célula mía se filtró al útero de tu madre no es una tontería. ¡Es romántico! Una célula mía a cambio de una célula tuya, de modo que nuestra conexión este sellada biológicamente.

—¿Estás ebrio o qué?

Milo metió un muslo entre sus piernas y se pegó más a su pecho.

—Ebrio de ti —le susurró al oído.

—Además de ebrio, cursi. ¿Sera que debo empezar a controlar lo que bebes y lees?

—Lo que bebo, lo que leo, lo que pienso, lo que sueño… Lo que quieras.

Camus quiso mantenerse serio, pero se vio superado por la situación. Sonrió sin separar los labios, tratando de no ceder, pero sin poder evitar responder al contacto de esa piel ardiente. Rodeó la cintura de Milo y se refregó contra su vientre en un intento de acallar el deseo que empezaba a cocinarse en su interior. Milo sonrió ante la iniciativa y sin quedarse atrás le rodeó la espalda. La temperatura empezó a subir en esa cama y Camus sintió la necesidad de tomar el control. Lo empujó contra el colchón y se le subió encima.

—Es tu turno —le dijo. Milo, excitado como estaba, no entendió—. De confesar tus faltas.

—¿Mis faltas? Pero, Camus, ¿no te parece que estoy en desventaja? Contigo encima soy capaz de confesar hasta lo que no hecho.

—Esa es la idea, escorpión.

—Si serás tramposo…

Milo hizo una mueca aniñada, pero no intentó hacerlo a un lado. En desventaja o no, la posición se le antojaba deliciosa.

—Bueno —dijo—, supongo que no he sido muy considerado… Me refiero a que tú haces muchas cosas por ambos, cosas cotidianas; como preparar los alimentos o lavar la ropa… Aunque parezcan frívolas, esas cosas hacen posible la convivencia.

—Y si me ayudaras con algunas de ellas pasaríamos más tiempo juntos.

—Sí.

—¿Qué más?

—Bueno, también está el asunto de los terceros... Yo sé lo mucho que te molesta mi trato con algunas personas y en vez de evitar los malos entendidos, los provocó pasándome de simpático. No lo hago con mala intención, pero al final te saco de tus casillas.

—Sí. Y no sé por qué. ¿Es que quieres demostrarme algo?

—No… Bueno, sí. Quiero demostrarte que hay otras personas que se interesan por mí.

—Eso ya lo sé. Milo de Escorpio es un hombre muy atractivo… Pero, sabes, eso en verdad no me importa —Milo se desconcertó, pero antes de que pudiera reclamar, Camus aclaró—: Por muy apetecible que sea tu piel bronceada, a mí lo que me interesa es lo que tienes debajo de ella.

Milo se sorprendió. Quiso decir algo al respecto, pero no encontró nada apropiado. Por muy extraño que era, en los diez años que llevaban juntos nunca habían hablado sobre sus apariencias. Nunca se habían dicho nada como "qué apuesto eres" o "qué bien te ves hoy". Habiendo otras cosas más importantes de que hablar, los cumplidos resultaban frívolos. Sin embargo, la idea de ser elogiado de vez en cuando por su aspecto le resultaba necesario, de allí su búsqueda de aceptación en otros.

—Camus, me gusta que aprecies mis cualidades, pero me gustaría que de vez en cuando me hicieras un cumplido.

Camus se sorprendió.

—¿En serio? Pensé que esas cosas sobraban entre nosotros. Además, si te hago cumplidos, no con palabras, pero si con acciones… A veces cuando te arreglas frente al espejo me acercó a darte un beso en el hombro.

—¿De veras? Pues debo ser muy tonto porque si no me lo dices no me entero.

—Milo… —Camus se sintió frustrado, había dado por sentado que en muchos temas no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse. Al parecer, el tema carnal no era uno de ellos—. Pues… Si te soy sincero, creo que eres el más guapo de los Doce.

Milo, que había estado medio hundido en la almohada, se incomodó al punto de tensarse.

—No lo digas sólo por decir —dijo—. No quiero nada forzado.

—No lo digo por decir —sonrió Camus—. Es lo que creo. Tus ojos son preciosos y tus labios provocan morderlos.

—Camus…—Milo no supo cómo reaccionar a tamaño cumplido, se retrajo entero y maldijo la hora que había decidido tocar el tema—. Gracias, supongo.

Camus ensanchó su sonrisa. Era de lo más entretenido cohibir al todopoderoso Escorpión.

—Pero estábamos hablando de tus faltas, ¿no? Creo que aun tienes cosas que confesar.

—¿Eh? Pues ahora que lo dices… —Milo intentó recuperar su aplomo mientras se reacomodaba sobre el colchón—. Creo que fui muy ingrato al olvidar todas las cosas que hiciste por mí en el pasado. Aunque el amor no se guarde en tarros, uno debe tener presente las cosas buenas que el otro hizo, de modo que la balanza este equilibrada a lo largo del tiempo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—Sí. Bueno, tampoco vayas a restregármelo en la cara cuando estés molesto.

—Nunca te he restregado nada.

—¿A no? —Milo dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa. Camus se sintió enrojecer.

—Pervertido.

Milo soltó una carcajada.

—Esa es otra cosa de la que debemos hablar. Tu reserva con el sexo.

—¿Perdón? ¿Desde cuándo ser reservado es malo?

—Desde que estamos desnudos y excitados.

—No sé de que hablas.

—Si lo sabes. Decir ciertas cosas antes o durante el sexo puede mejorar mucho el encuentro.

—¿Debo suponer que te refieres a palabras vulgares?

—No necesariamente vulgares; altisonantes o simplemente frases en doble sentido.

—Dioses, Milo, me estas pidiendo algo especialmente difícil. En mi vida he dicho cosas así.

—Lo sé, pero siempre hay una primera vez ¿no? Además, yo sé que en el fondo te provoca.

—Bueno sí, a veces. Pero no es como si pudiera decir todo lo que me provoca.

—Claro que puedes. Sólo tienes que dejar de pensar. Al fin y al cabo, sólo estamos nosotros, y todo lo que digas o hagas será tomado del mejor modo.

—Ya…

—Tampoco quiero que lo hagas por obligación. Hemos hecho el amor cientos de veces y siempre lo he disfrutado mucho. Sin embargo, quisiera que te liberaras de todas tus ataduras, para que te sientas más cómodo contigo mismo.

—No me convence cómo suena eso, pero lo tendré en cuenta.

—Bien. Porque aclarado todo eso, me veo en la necesidad de pedirte que pasemos a cosas más placenteras.

—¿Ya? Aun tenemos cosas que tratar…

—Lo haremos después. Ahora necesito un poco de ti.

Camus sonrió.

—¿Sólo un poco?

Milo, un poco sorprendido, sonrió de lado.

—No. Quiero bastante.

Camus rió quedamente antes de buscar sus jugosos labios. Lo besó lentamente, cuidando no apresurar las cosas, pero sin dejar de empujar profundo en la tibia cavidad. La saliva de Milo tenía un toque agridulce y cuanto más la probaba, más dulce le sabía. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que habían hecho el amor, pero no estaban especialmente interesados en algo desenfrenado. Tomando en cuenta el difícil día que habían tenido se les antojaba algo más bien tranquilo.

Fue así que Camus empezó por besar la boca de Milo suavemente, casi acariciándola. Al bajar a su cuello, en vez de atrevidas succiones, dio pequeñas y sinuosas lamidas; bajo el mentón, alrededor de la manzana de Adán, entre las clavículas. Milo reaccionó a cada caricia tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y aferrando su cintura. Cuando fue su turno de hacer algo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue rodear su espalda y buscar su boca para robarle un beso largo y húmedo. Camus dejó caer todo su peso sobre él y acarició sus muslos pensando que su lugar favorito era justo allí, entre ellos. Compartieron unos besos más y tras dedicarse una intensa mirada, Milo se acomodó para recibirlo. Hundiéndose en la almohada y doblando las rodillas, no necesitó esperar mucho para sentir a Camus entrando en su cuerpo. Su primera reacción ante la paralizante sensación fue gemir, sin embargo logró contenerse y empuñando las sabanas soportó la primera embestida. El placer le llegó como una oleada y para la segunda embestida no necesitó contenerse porque Camus ahogó su gemido con un suculento beso. Se miraron a través de la bruma lacrimosa de sus ojos y se sonrieron con complicidad y ternura. Camus le despejó los cabellos de la frente y se irguió. Lo tomó de la cintura y empujó hasta alcanzar el punto más recóndito de su interior. Milo se quejó con un gruñido pero abrió más las piernas a fin de darle libertad para moverse. Camus retrocedió y en seguida volvió a entrar, dándole a las embestidas un ritmo dócil, especial para ese tipo de momentos. Cuando las primeras gotas de sudor resbalaron por su sien y los músculos de sus piernas empezaron a contraerse, aumentó la velocidad. Milo, intuyendo que el final estaba cerca, alzó las piernas para conseguir otro ángulo de penetración. El resultado fue inmediato y a sus gemidos le sumó unos quedos gruñidos. Camus le acompañó con sus jadeos y no pasó mucho para que el orgasmo les sacudiera el cuerpo. El primero en sentirlo fue Milo; abandonado como estaba, sintió contraerse cada uno de sus músculos antes de que una explosión visceral le obligara a arquear la espalda. Inspirado por la sensual visión, Camus asestó un último y preciso empuje y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir que su cuerpo se drenaba en una sola convulsión.

El orgasmo los hundió en un espacio atemporal y necesitaron varios segundos para recuperarse. Camus soltó la cintura rival y apoyó las manos sobre el colchón para recuperar el aliento. Milo bajó las piernas y jadeante lo observó sin decir palabra. Cuando la habitación se sumió de nuevo en el silencio y el vapor de la habitación se evaporó, se miraron con una sonrisa cansada pero radiante. Milo lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia sí. Lo acomodó sobre su pecho y le acarició la espalda en completo silencio. Afuera la noche estaba en su apogeo y un viento frío soplaba sobre los techos de los templos. Camus se dejó hacer por un buen rato y luego levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada marina de Milo.

—Te amo —le dijo.

—Lo sé.

Se sonrieron, se besaron, y se acomodaron para dormir.

—La mañana traerá lluvia —murmuró Camus.

—Sí. Sólo espero que no haya truenos, a Marco Aurelio le asustan mucho.

Camus frunció el ceño. ¿Marco Aurelio?

—¡Marco Aurelio! —pegó un brinco—. Nos olvidamos de él.

Milo, asustado por su reacción, abrió sus adormecidos ojos.

—Por Atena, tienes razón. Nos olvidamos del pobre perro. Todavía debe estar en Capricornio.

Camus se incorporó y tras mirar el reloj hizo a un lado las sabanas.

—Vamos, aun podemos recogerlo.

—Pero…

—Milo, ese perro es el más llorón de la tierra. Si no lo traemos hará de Capricornio una casa de lamentos.

—Bueno, sí…

—Y además estoy seguro que nos está esperando. Desparramado al pie de la puerta más próxima a la salida, dando lastima… No sé tú, pero yo soy incapaz de dormir con esa imagen en la cabeza.

Milo no respondió, pero se le quedó mirando mientras se vestía. Habían sido sólo tres días, pero Camus parecía haber logrado una verdadera conexión con el terranova.

—¿Camus?

—¿Mm?

—Te amo.

Camus se volvió a mirarlo sorprendido, topándose con una dócil sonrisa. Se sintió contrariado, pero con todo se impulsó hasta la cama y le plantó un beso.

—Yo también te amo, escorpión… con perro llorón y todo.

Milo rió antes de saltar de la cama y buscar algo que ponerse. Camus se le adelantó y cuando se encontraron en el pasillo le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Vas a ir así? —le preguntó.

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

Camus no respondió, pero su expresión lo dijo todo. Milo se miró a sí mismo e hizo una mueca al descubrir que el short y las zapatillas que había elegido combinaban espantosamente.

—Jo… Pues supongo que es cosa de ida y vuelta ¿no?

—Bueno, sí. Pero…

—Vamos, Camus, ni que todo el Santuario estuviera esperando allá afuera.

—Quizás no, pero…

Milo soltó una carcajada y le tomó del brazo para arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

—Olvidemos los detalles y vayamos de una vez.

—Ya, pero que conste que no te ves nada sexy.

—Sí, sí… Como digas, señor francés. Ahora camina, tenemos un perro que rescatar.

**Lunes 9: 50 pm. **

**Templo de Géminis. **

Aioria entró al salón de batallas dando trompicones, pensando todavía en todas las palabras que Milo le había dicho. Aunque no las había captado en toda su magnitud, algo le había quedado, y ese algo le había obligado a arribar a la cuarta casa zodiacal. Sin saber muy bien qué demonios buscaba o pretendía, pero estando seguro de que no podía salir de allí con las manos vacías.

No que se sintiera especialmente urgido de ver a Kanon, no como si quisiera abrazarlo o besarlo, pero al menos mirarlo y saber que estaba bien. A fin de cuentas, peleados o no, era lo menos que podía hacer por él después de tanto empeño por conquistarlo. Aunque no estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, se tenían cariño y después de esos dos días no se imaginaba estar sin él.

Así que por eso estaba allí. Por todo lo que había dicho Milo, pero también por todo lo que él sentía.

El único problema era que no sabía cuál de los dos pasillos tomar. Allí, parado en el centro de la portentosa casa de Géminis, su mirada iba de izquierda a derecha sin decidirse por ningún corredor. Podía probar con el lado derecho, pero tenía la leve impresión de que aquel era territorio del angurriento Saga. El izquierdo en cambio le inspiraba más confianza, quizás porque Kanon era algo así como lo izquierdo de todas las cosas. Además, ¿no era lógico que el menor cuidara el lado izquierdo? Sí, lo era, y mucho. De hecho, podía imaginarse el momento de la repartición, cuando Saga, mandón como solía ser, le señalaba a Kanon el corredor izquierdo. "Cuídalo con tu vida". Si, no había dudas. Era el izquierdo.

Aioria, resuelto, dio el primer paso hacia el bendito corredor. Se adentró en la oscuridad y avanzó sin hacer ruido alguno. Pensando, a cada paso, que iba por el camino correcto, que su intuición no le engañaba, y que al final se encontraría con Kanon. Y de hecho, así fue. Después de asomar la cabeza en tres habitaciones (sala, cocina, estudio), dio con el dormitorio del gemelo. Su primera reacción fue de tocar la puerta, pero al notar el silencio y la intimidad, decidió adentrarse sigilosamente. El gemelo, tirado boca arriba sobre su cama, no se dio cuenta de su presencia y permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Aioria caminó hasta quedar junto al velador y se arrodilló al borde de la cama para despertarlo con un beso. Sin embargo, al estar tan cerca y rodeado de ese aire tan místico, pensó que sería cruel hacerlo y prefirió hablarle sin despertarlo.

—Kanon… —dijo—. Kanon, soy yo, Aioria… He venido… He venido a disculparme. Yo… lo siento mucho, todo lo que dije e hice, estuvo mal… Si quieres que te sea sincero, hay muchas cosas en las que no estoy de acuerdo contigo, una de ellas es en la relación que pretendes que mantengamos con nuestros respectivos hermanos. Si bien entiendo que entre tú y Saga las cosas no son fáciles, no puedo darte la razón y hacer a un lado a Aioros. Son muchos años los que he vivido extrañándolo, necesitándolo, y ahora que lo tengo quiero aprovechar al máximo el tiempo con él… Yo sé que la sola idea te molesta, pero sabes, no siempre va ser así. Tal y como dijo Milo, Aioros un día encontrara a alguien y yo tendré que hacerme a un lado para que esa afortunada persona tome mi lugar… Pero hasta que llegue ese día quiero estar con él, quiero monopolizarlo, sentirme su única gran preocupación… Eso por supuesto no quiere decir que no quiera estar contigo… Tú eres el hombre que me hace estremecer de pies a cabeza, el que me hace reír… Por el que estoy dispuesto a volver de cualquier lugar… Kanon, yo no quiero que cambies, me gustas así como eres; cínico, mordaz, burlón, arrogante… tan diferente a Saga… Todo el mundo dice que son iguales, pero a mí me consta que no es así. Si están juntos, tú eres como el día y él como la noche. Tú quemas, él transmite frio… Yo jamás podría enamorarme de él, pero estoy loco por ti. Y todo lo que quiero es una nueva oportunidad para demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero, lo mucho que te puedo dar… Por favor…

Aioria, sin saber qué más decir, calló. Esperó algún tipo de respuesta y al no haberla, pues el gemelo permaneció quieto y con los ojos cerrados, se inclinó para terminar su discurso con un beso.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

De improviso, y rompiendo la magia del momento, una voz le habló desde atrás. Sobresaltado, se volvió a mirar y casi se cae de espaldas al toparse con Kanon.

—Ka-Kanon…

—Lo único que me faltaba: que me confundieras con mi hermano. ¿Eres o te haces?

Aioria, pálido, giró el cuello lentamente hacia la cama. Allí Saga lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Por Zeus…! —pegó un brinco—. ¡Saga!

Saga se incorporó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Así que como la noche ¿no? —dijo.

—¿Eh? —Aioria tragó saliva—. No, yo… Es decir… ¡Perdón!

El gemelo menor cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Kanon en cambio sonrió de medio lado.

—Bueno, al menos no te equivocaste en tus apreciaciones, gato tonto. Camus está muy equivocado si piensa que es el único que puede bajar la temperatura de un lugar. Saga también puede, y de forma más letal.

—Kanon…—Aioria sintió las rodillas temblarle—. ¿Estabas escuchando?

Por toda respuesta, Kanon soltó una carcajada. Aioria se indignó.

—¿Y dejaste que dijera todas esas cosas? Por Atena, eres un imbécil en mayúscula.

—Quizá, pero bien que te lo merecías después de tu pataleta de esta tarde.

—¡Eres un…! —Aioria quería matar al gemelo menor, pero en su lugar decidió disculparse con el mayor—. Saga, disculpa. De verdad, no estaba pensando mientras hablaba.

Saga no movió ni un musculo.

—¿Entonces no crees que sea como la noche?

—No… Bueno, digamos que no como una noche de invierno. Una de verano más bien.

—¿Así? ¿Y eso de que nunca te enamorarías de mí?

—¿Eh? Pues… eres muy atractivo, pero…

Kanon, a punto mismo de orinarse de risa, decidió ir en ayuda de su gato despistado. Ante la mirada congelante de Saga, cruzó la habitación y tomó a Aioria del brazo.

—Ya estuvo bueno de fiesta. Vamos, gato, deja que el pobre Saga asimile la verdad de su triste existencia. Nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Pero…

Saga miró a la pareja incrédulo.

—Kanon, ¿no estarás pensando pasar la noche aquí verdad? Recuerda que tenemos un trato. Nada de escándalos…

—¡Bah! Al demonio con los tratos. Este templo también es mío y hago lo que se me antoje en él. Si no te gusta puedes ir a dormir a otra parte.

—Pero, Kanon…

—Saga, en serio. Aioria es de los que hacen mucha bulla. Si quieres pasar una noche tranquila será mejor que pidas alojo a cualquiera de tus conocidos.

Aioria enrojeció hasta la punta de los cabellos. Quiso decir algo, pero Kanon lo jaló fuera de la habitación. Lo puso contra la pared y lo besó con voracidad.

—Hoy pagaras todas tus faltas, gatito.

—Kanon, no. Saga…

Kanon lo volvió a besar. Lo tomó del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró por el corredor. Al llegar al lado correcto de la casa, el derecho, lo condujo directo a su habitación y lo encerró bajo llave. Aioria intentó salir, pero fue neutralizado con un letal abrazo.

—Kanon…

—Shh…

—Pero Saga…

—Saga estará bien… en Sagitario.

Al oír esa palabra, Aioria se apartó dándole un empujón. Lo miró de forma interrogante y puso los ojos como platos cuando Kanon asintió.

—Aioros me ayudó con la serenata y a cambio yo prometí ayudarle con Saga.

—¿Aioros te pidió eso?

—Sí. Disculpa por no decírtelo, pero era un asunto entre los dos.

—Pero Saga… Aioros necesita…

—Aioria, escúchame bien. Aioros ya está bien grandecito y sabe qué es lo que quiere. Y Saga, aunque sea mi hermano y lo deteste, es una buena persona, la mejor que conocí. Ambos se conocen desde hace mucho, tienen una historia en común. De hecho, no sé por qué no están liados. Para nadie es un secreto que todo cuanto sienten es reciproco. .. Supongo que es culpa de mi hermano, es un cabezota.

Aioria escuchó atento cada palabra del gemelo, sorprendido de esa faceta suya; tan empática, comprensiva y generosa. Se sintió desarmado ante su mirada esmeralda, quiso besarlo, quererlo, pero no se atrevió. Todavía tenían algo pendiente.

—Kanon, ¿escuchaste todo lo que dije en la habitación de Saga?

Kanon, cerró la boca, sorprendido por el cambio de tema. Asintió.

—¿Y bien?

—Pues... también lo siento. Por ser tan bruto y no entender tus sentimientos. O más bien, por entenderlos y no querer aceptarlos. Aioros es tu hermano resucitado, es natural que quieras recuperar el tiempo con él. Yo debería hacer lo mismo con Saga.

—Puedes hacerlo. Sólo necesitan conversar un poco.

—Sí. Supongo…

Aioria sonrió. Le tomó del rostro con ambas manos y lo beso.

—¿Y sobre tus sentimientos?

Kanon frunció el ceño.

—Tú sabes cuales son. No es necesario repetir la misma cosa una y otra vez.

—Claro que es necesario. Y quiero que lo hagas, ahora, mañana… siempre.

Kanon se mostró incomodo, pero no fue capaz de sacudirse la petición. Adoptó una expresión muy seria y habló:

—Te amo, Aioria de Leo.

Aioria sonrió.

—Yo también te amo, Kanon de Géminis.

Kanon, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por esconder la sonrisa ilusionada que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, lo empujó contra la pared para besarlo.

**Lunes 10: 30 pm. **

**Habitación principal de Escorpio. **

Camus terminó de desvestirse y se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba muy cansado y sólo quería dormir. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar hacer un rápido recuento de todo ese fin de semana. Marco Aurelio llegando a Acuario, Milo despidiéndose, Marco Aurelio metiendo la pata una y otra vez, Milo regresando… Y pensar que sólo habían pasado cuatro días. ¿Su vida sería así de desordenada a partir de ese día?

La puerta se abrió y la voz de Milo le obligó a hacer a un lado sus cavilaciones.

—Pensé que ya te habías dormido —le sonrió el escorpión—. Tienes una cara impresionante de cansancio.

—Quería esperarte. ¿Ya se durmió?

—Hace unos minutos. Supongo que también estaba cansado.

—Ya lo creo, fue un día difícil para él también.

Se referían por supuesto a Marco Aurelio. Milo asintió antes de perderse en el baño. Camus escuchó el agua del grifo correr y volvió a cerrar los ojos pensando que no podría levantarse temprano al día siguiente. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Milo regresó a la habitación secándose el rostro con una toalla. Camus abrió los ojos nuevamente y al amparo de la tímida luz del velador lo vio desvestirse. Se le antojó estirar su mano hasta tocar su pecho, pero se sintió demasiado cansado como para mover un musculo. Prefirió esperar y mientras lo hacía se entretuvo recorriendo imaginariamente el bronceado cuerpo del escorpión. Por muy cansado que estuviera, el deseo le hacía arder la piel.

Milo terminó de ponerse una ropa cómoda para dormir y caminó hacia la cama. Se metió bajo las sabanas y se pegó al cuerpo de Camus buscando calor.

—Estoy muerto de frío. La próxima vez tú harás dormir a Marco Aurelio.

—Tratare, pero no te prometo nada. Ese perro tiene una habilidad especial para sacarme de mis casillas. Además, ni que fuera niño para hacerlo dormir. Basta con que se lo ordenemos.

—Quizá, pero aun así tendrás que intentarlo. Es responsabilidad de ambos.

—Bueno… —Camus, con deseo y todo, empezó a hundirse en la modorra del sueño—. Si no duerme por las buenas, lo hare dormir por las malas.

—Podría dormir con nosotros.

Camus abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Estas bromeando verdad? Por nada del mundo aceptare a ese desastre con patas en nuestra cama.

—No en nuestra cama. En nuestra habitación.

—Olvídalo.

Milo sonrió por lo bajo; se acurrucó más contra su cuerpo y de improviso preguntó:

—Camus, ¿de verdad bailaste con la mamá de Alde?

—Ajá…

—Mmm… ¿Y aprendiste muchos pasos?

—Unos cuantos…

—Ya —Milo se abrazó a su pecho y le susurró al oído—: ¿Me los enseñarías?

Camus ya estaba medio dormido, pero aun así fue letal en su respuesta.

—No.

Milo, que había esperado una respuesta afirmativa, se indignó.

—¿No? Vamos, Camus, dijiste que serías más consentidor.

—Nunca dije eso… Y si lo dije, eso no incluye bailes.

—¡Camus!

Camus sonrió entre sueños; lo atrajo más hacia sí y sin abrir los ojos le dio un beso en la frente.

—Duerme, escorpión.

Milo no quedó satisfecho con la negativa, pero el beso y el abrazo lograron convencerlo. Le dio un beso también y hundió la cabeza junto a su cuello antes de cerrar los ojos.

.

.

.

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS… **

**Domingo 7: 30 pm. **

**Entrada principal de Leo. **

Milo se detuvo a la sombra del techo y sacudió su remera para refrescar su vientre. Marco Aurelio, a su lado, se tumbó y jadeó escandalosamente.

—Mejor no te acostumbres a ese piso, aun nos falta atravesar cinco templos —le sonrió Milo.

—Guau —el perro apenas y balbuceó.

Aquel había sido un día especialmente caluroso. Milo no había salido en todo el día de Acuario, pero al llegar la tarde, en vista de que Camus tenía una pila de libros sobre su escritorio, había decidido sacar a pasear a Marco Aurelio. Así, habían bajado hasta la playa y se habían dado un refrescante chapuzón, también habían caminado por la orilla y al ponerse el sol se habían sentado sobre la arena tibia a disfrutar del espectáculo. Llegada la noche, con una pereza increíble, ambos se habían dado a la tarea de volver al Santuario. En completo silencio, disfrutando del sonido de las olas. "Ahora sí que estoy cansado", había dicho Milo al cruzar el Coliseo, "pero no creas que por eso te salvaras del baño". Marco Aurelio había inclinado la cabeza en señal de sometimiento.

Antes de salir de Acuario, por pura cortesía, Milo le había preguntado a Camus si quería acompañarlos. Camus, sin despegar la vista de un libro, había dicho que no. Milo no había insistido sabiendo que sería inútil y había abandonado la casa después de decir que regresaría para la cena. Ahora iban de camino hacia el onceavo templo, pero lo hacían sin mucha prisa. No porque estuvieran cansados, sino porque intuían que no había necesidad de tener prisa. Milo, aunque más cómodo en su relación con Camus, no sentía que las cosas hubieran cambiado mucho entre ambos. Camus le daba un espacio más grande y profundo en su vida, pero seguía prendido de sus libros, de sus pergaminos y hábitos. Pasaban más tiempo juntos compartiendo las tareas domesticas, pero además de salir por ahí, no hacían nada especialmente genial para romper la rutina. Además, muchas veces Milo sentía que Camus hacía ciertas cosas más por obligación que por convicción, como acompañarlo a las reuniones de los dorados. No podía culparlo, de hecho agradecía el esfuerzo que hacía, pero se sentía intranquilo al pensar que aquello lo ponía en aprietos. Después de todo, estar sentado en una sala, tomando una cerveza con media docena de hombres, siguiendo una conversación trivial, no era algo que estuviera entre los pasatiempos favoritos del francés. No. A Camus le gustaba la soledad, el silencio. A los dorados sólo los soportaba una vez a la semana, y eso porque no tenía escapatoria. Con el que si pasaba tiempo era con Marco Aurelio. Ya sea porque no podía librarse de él o porque de verdad disfrutaba su compañía, aceptaba cuidarlo cada que se lo pedía. Al perro también parecía agradarle pasar tiempo con él y no se resentía cuando Milo lo dejaba tardes enteras en Acuario.

Milo ya había asimilado la idea de que Camus no amanecería convertido en un hombre consentidor, pero le daba miedo pensar que pasados unos años ambos se aburrían tanto del otro que romperían definitivamente. Bien o mal, lógica y no tan lógicamente, quería pasar el resto de su vida con él, pero no podía hacerlo contra la voluntad de ambos. Contra la voluntad de Camus y contra la suya propia, que de hecho era quizá la más terca (a Camus habían muchas cosas que le daban igual). No quería obligarse a estar con alguien que no aportaba nada a su vida. Podía querer por siempre, pero podía querer de lejos, ahorrándose los malos momentos. Y Camus también (ya lo había hecho). Después de todo, no siempre serían santos de Atena. Algún día tendrían que dar un paso al costado, entregar sus armaduras a Shion para que él a su vez se las entregara a otros. ¿Y entonces qué? Si ya era tedioso vivir siendo hombres extraordinarios, ¿podrían hacerlo siendo hombres ordinarios? Sin las habituales preocupaciones ligadas a sus títulos, sin las responsabilidades asignadas a sus templos, siendo simples mortales… ¿Podrían lograrlo? Él quería pensar que sí, que de hecho sería mejor, pero veía a Camus tan entregado a sus cosas, tan aislado de todo, que dudaba.

¿El amor podía sobrevivir a semejantes cambios?

No sabía. Es más, ni siquiera sabía porque de pronto aquello le preocupaba tanto. No es que el mentado retiro estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, tampoco como si Camus hubiera mostrado un signo de aburrimiento.

Pero aun así… la posibilidad estaba latente y algunas madrugadas le mortificaban.

—Con que eras tú —una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¿Te cansaste ya, escorpión?

—Psss… Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces se cansó el perro. ¿No te parece que está demasiado panzón? Si sigue engordando se convertirá en la vergüenza de la Orden.

Marco Aurelio recogió su lengua rosada y levantó la cabeza.

—¡Guau! —ladró.

Kanon se cruzó de brazos y sonrió burlonamente. Milo chasqueó la lengua.

—No está panzón, esta llenito —dijo—. Con un poco de ejercicio se le quita.

—No creo. Come como una vaca.

—¡Guau!

Marco Aurelio se sintió ofendido. Si estaba subidito de peso era porque la buena vida le hacía asimilar hasta el agua que tomaba.

—Deberías ponerlo a dieta.

—¡Guau, guau, guau!

Kanon se echó a reír. Molestar al perro era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

—Si hablamos de panzones, tú no te quedas atrás, Kanon —Aioria, apareciendo de la nada, le palmeó el vientre a su amante—. Aquí hay por lo menos tres pasteles de chocolate.

Milo se echó a reír ante la cara de espanto que puso el gemelo.

—¿Y así críticas a Marco Aurelio? Kanon, la convivencia te está poniendo redondito.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? Yo estoy en estupendo estado físico.

—¿Y esa panza?

—¡Bah! No es panza, es una curva de felicidad.

Los dos menores se echaron a reír. Marco Aurelio ladró. Kanon, molesto, dio media vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad del templo. Milo preguntó si no se había pasado y Aioria se encogió de hombros, restando importancia al asunto.

—A él también le gusta molestar No le hagas caso. ¿Vas de regreso a Acuario?

—Sí. Se supone que Camus me está esperando con la cena.

—Ya… —Aioria se quedó pensando por un momento—. ¿No quieres quedarte a charlar un rato?

—Gracias, pero prefiero no hacer esperar a Camus. Ya sabes lo puntual que es con todo.

—Sí, sí… Entonces, ¿Qué tal si me dejas un rato a Marco Aurelio?

—¿A Marco Aurelio? —Milo se sorprendió—. Bueno… estuvimos en la playa y necesita darse un baño para quitarse la sal del pelo.

—No hay problema, yo lo baño con ayuda de Kanon.

—¿Eh? Pues no sé. No quiero molestarlos.

—Vamos. Hace días que se nos antoja pasar un rato con el perro.

Milo miró a su amigo sin estar muy seguro. Le gustaba que su perro les cayera bien a todos, pero no estaba seguro de dejarlo al cuidado de otras personas, no porque desconfiara de ellas, sino porque según Camus Marco Aurelio era un terremoto andante. Pero Aioria parecía decidido a quedarse con él esa noche. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea. Quizá era como le decía, que se les antojaba pasar un rato con el can. Aun así, no estaba seguro. Kanon estaba medio molesto y en Acuario Camus los estaba esperando para cenar.

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero que les pase lo mismo que a Camus.

—¿Te contó todo lo que le hizo pasar?

—No todo, algunas cosas, y no sabes cómo me reí.

—Me imagino. Pero no te preocupes, en esta casa estamos acostumbrados a los desastres.

—En ese caso… —Milo se volvió a mirar al terranova, encontrándolo con el hocico plantado en el piso de piedra. Pensó que se veía muy cansado como para seguir subiendo escalones—. Está bien. Lo dejo con ustedes y más tarde lo vengo a recoger.

—¿En serio? Genial. Lo cuidaremos bien. Y no te preocupes, no hay apuro. Si quieres vienes mañana. Acá tenemos todo para que Marco Aurelio duerma cómodo.

—Sí… gracias.

Aioria, con una gran sonrisa se acercó al perro y se inclinó para acariciarlo mientras le decía a Milo que se fuera. Milo dudó, pero no pudo echarse atrás. Le dijo a Marco Aurelio que volvería a recogerlo y se inclinó para darle unas palmaditas en el lomo. Aioria prácticamente lo empujó fuera del templo.

—Ojala que Marco Aurelio se porte bien…

Se quedó mirando por unos segundos la salida del quinto templo y luego emprendió la subida hacia Virgo. Lo atravesó y siguió de largo distraído por el canto de las cigarras. Al llegar a Acuario se sentía cansado y se tomó unos minutos para recuperar el aliento. Ya adentro del templo se dirigió a las estancias privadas, dándose de lleno con una oscuridad total.

"¿Y esto?", se preguntó. Mientras buscaba el interruptor de la sala, pensó que tal vez Camus se había quedado dormido. Se asomó a la biblioteca, pero al no encontrarlo se dirigió a la habitación principal. Allí encontró prendida una lamparita y escuchó ruido proveniente del baño.

—¿Camus? —llamó—. Camus, ya volví…

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, caminó hacia el baño.

—Vine solo porque Aioria se quedó con Marco Aurelio… Dijo que quería pasar un rato… —al cruzar el marco de la puerta se quedó callado de golpe— ¿Y esto?

—¿Te gusta?

La voz de Camus lo sobresaltó; al volverse a mirar se topó con el rostro resplandeciente del francés.

—Camus… ¿Qué-qué es esto?

—Dijiste que hace tiempo no compartíamos un baño.

Milo enrojeció, todavía incrédulo. Miró nuevamente el interior de la pequeña habitación y sintió que le apretaban el corazón. Iluminada por varias velas aromáticas, la bañera rebalsaba de espuma. Sobre una mesita había una botella de vino, dos copas y un par de bandejas con frutas, quesos y aceitunas verdes.

Milo no lo podía creer.

—¿Tú hiciste esto? —le preguntó a Camus.

—Sí. ¿No te gusta?

—Pues… sí, creo… Disculpa, es que estoy demasiado sorprendido.

—Esa era la idea.

Milo lo miró por un instante y luego se volvió a mirar el baño. De pronto se sentía muy extraño, como si la piel le sobrara en el cuerpo, o como si regresara de un viaje muy largo. Camus intuyó su estado y se acercó; apoyó la barbilla en su hombro derecho y le habló muy suavemente.

—Sé que es extraño, pero lo hice pensando consentirte… Quería demostrarte lo mucho que me importas, lo mucho que quiero cambiar.

—No quiero que cambies. Bueno, quizás sí… La verdad ya no sé.

—Sólo dime que te gusta.

—Me gusta. Pero si te soy sincero, no sé que podríamos hacer en esa bañera. No es como si ambos fuéramos ese tipo de personas…

—¿Qué tipo?

—De esas… que hacen estas cosas.

—¿Románticas? Quizás yo no, pero tú sí.

Milo tragó saliva, incomodo. Camus le rodeó la cintura y hundió la nariz en su cabello.

—Siento haberte obligado a vivir sin estas cosas. Si hubiera sabido que estaba matando una parte de ti, me habría esforzado más.

Milo soltó un suspiro. La situación era extraña, pero no se sentía con derecho a arruinar tanto esfuerzo.

—Gracias —dijo—. Me gusta mucho.

—¿Quieres entrar?

—Sí, pero estoy salada y sudado.

—Justo como me gusta…

Milo rió nerviosamente y giró para encararlo. Tenía emociones encontradas, pero ver sonreír a Camus de ese modo le producía un dulce placer. Le dio un beso en la sien y pegó sus frentes.

—No sé qué hacer ni qué decir. Si cometo una estupidez pásala por alto.

—Bueno, pero no te reprimas porque me reprimiré contigo y esto será un desastre. Recuerda que tú eres el seductor.

—Sí… En realidad me siento sobrepasado por la situación.

—Igual yo, pero no es la primera vez. Hace ocho años nos sentíamos del mismo modo… ¿Lo recuerdas? Aquella tarde en Escorpio, mientras llovía a cantaros… Empezamos con un beso y terminamos en tu cama.

Milo rió entre dientes al recordar esa lejana tarde otoñal. Había sido un momento decisivo en sus vidas. Ahora, ocho años después, sentía las mismas cosquillas en el vientre. Se apartó para mirar a Camus y lo encontró igual de nervioso que esa tarde. Al parecer él también era víctima de las mismas sensaciones. ¿Sería buena señal?

—Iré a darme una ducha en el cuarto de visitas.

—Bien. Estaré abriendo el vino.

Milo salió corriendo de su habitación. Se quitó la ropa a jalones y se puso bajo la ducha de visitas sin detenerse a pensar. Se lavó el cabello y jabonó el cuerpo. Se envolvió con una toalla y con las mismas corrió de vuelta a su habitación. Al entrar al baño encontró a Camus luchando con el corcho del vino.

—¡Estoy listo! —anunció. Camus se dio vuelta sobresaltado y levantó la botella con frustración.

—No puedo abrirla.

—Olvídate de ella. Ya me siento bastante ebrio como para tomar alcohol.

—¿Y eso significa?

—Eso significa que estoy dispuesto a hacerte un baile sensual si me lo pides.

Camus se echó a reír. Se acercó a Milo y pasó sus dedos sobre su pecho húmedo.

—No necesitas hacer ningún baile. Tu cercanía ya es suficiente.

—¿En serio? —Camus asintió—. Bueno, entonces qué tal si igualas las condiciones quitándote la ropa.

—¿No quieres quitármela tú?

Milo rió tontamente antes de tomar los bordes de la remera de Camus y levantarla suavemente. Camus le ayudó levantando los brazos. A la remera le siguió el pantalón y los zapatos. Milo quiso seguir con el bóxer, pero Camus se lo impidió dándole una palmadita en las manos. "Eso bajo el agua", le susurró al oído antes de entrar a la bañara. Milo lo miró con la boca abierta y reaccionó sólo para sonreír con malicia. Sostuvo su toalla por los bordes y dijo:

—Sera mejor que estés listo porque vengo dispuesto a todo.

—No me digas… —sonrió Camus.

—Si te digo, ¡y para muestra un botón! —y zaz, se quitó la toalla. Camus rió entre dientes.

—¿Un botón? Vaya manera de hacerte propaganda.

Milo frunció el ceño, sin entender, pero miró su entrepierna y pegó un brinco.

—¡Joder, no me refería a eso! Me refería…

—Vamos, Milo, no tienes que avergonzarte.

—¿Qué?... ¡No! —Milo hizo maromas con sus manos intentado replicar sus propias palabras—. Tú sabes que estoy bien acondicionado.

—Pues… —Camus inclinó la cabeza—. Ya no estoy tan seguro ahora que lo miro bien.

—¡Camus! ¿Estás ciego o qué?

—Quizás si lo midiera…

—¿Medirlo? Pues ya está. Ahora mismo voy por un metro.

Camus se echó a reír a carcajada limpia. No tenía idea lo divertido que era jugar con el orgullo del escorpión. Milo por su parte corrió a su cómoda y rebuscó hasta dar con el mentado metro. Lo llevó hasta el baño y se lo ofreció.

—Mídelo ahora mismo.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? Se supone que tú eres el más interesado.

Milo, desconcertado por tamaña insinuación sobre su "amigo", soltó un resoplido y se dio a la tarea de desenredar el metro.

—Botón, si como no… Ahora veraz lo bien dotado que estoy.

Camus lo miró conteniendo las carcajadas, esperando el momento preciso para dejarlas salir. Ese momento llegó cuando Milo intentó medir a su "amigo" y se dio cuenta que el pobre estaba "retraído".

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el francés haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no patalear en la bañera—. ¿Ya tienes el resultado oficial?

—Psss… Dame un momento. Esto no es fácil.

—Bueno.

Milo trató y trató, pero por mucho esfuerzo que le puso no consiguió un resultado satisfactorio. Y es que cuanto más intentaba medir a su "amigo", este más se retraía. Camus, sin poder aguantar más, se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

—¡No te rías! —reclamó Milo—. Lo pones más nervioso.

Pero Camus siguió riendo, cubriéndose de espuma, rebalsando el agua de la bañera.

—¡Camus! En vez de reírte ayúdame a reanimarlo.

—Por Zeus, Milo, ni que se estuviera ahogando —y las carcajadas continuaban—. Auch, mi estomago…

Milo miró indignado la escena. Tiró el metro a un lado y se cruzó de brazos.

—No le veo la gracia.

Camus rió un rato más antes de retomar la compostura. Se limpió la espuma de la cara y todavía victima de espasmos lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia abajo. Milo se inclinó sin quitar la mueca de su rostro.

—Eres la cosita más curiosa del mundo, escorpión —le dio un beso en los labios y frotó sus narices—. Te amo.

—Te reíste de mis atributos masculinos.

—Sí, y lo siento, pero es que de verdad es gracioso. Sólo tú eres capaz de medir a tu "amigo". Debiste ver tu cara cuando se contraía. Era para tomarte una foto.

—¿De verdad crees que lo tengo… pequeño?

Camus rió entre dientes. Le rodeó el cuello y le habló al oído.

—No, claro que no. Creo que lo tienes perfecto.

Milo no quedó muy convencido y se apartó con un puchero. Camus le acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas y le dio un beso en la nariz.

—Si quieres lo medimos de nuevo. Pero esta vez con la ayuda de mis labios y manos.

Milo sonrió con expresión engreída.

—No, mejor no —dijo—. Mejor me meto a la bañera contigo.

—Bueno… Venga pues.

Camus le hizo espacio abriendo las piernas. Milo se metió con cuidado y se acomodó entre ellas, apoyando la espalda en su pecho. Camus lo rodeó con los brazos y depositó pequeños besos en su cuello y hombro.

—Hueles rico. ¿Te lavaste el cabello?

—Sí. Tenía sal por todos lados. A propósito, necesito un corte de cabello. Pensé ir al peluquero del pueblo, pero Death dice que nuestro cabello termina bajo las almohadas de las muchachas.

—¿Y eso te molesta?

—No, pero es extraño.

—Podrían hacerte brujería y un buen día despertarías enamorado de una desconocida.

—Qué va. Esas cosas no existen.

—¿Estás seguro? Hay cosas inexplicables en este mundo.

—Si es así, podría empezar a sospechar de ti.

—¿De mí?

—Me tienes inexplicablemente enamorado desde hace diez años.

Camus sonrió.

—Bueno, quizás… En Siberia conocí a tribus rarísimas. Quien sabe y te hice hechizar por una de sus matronas.

—Eso explicaría mi amor a prueba de todo. ¿Serías capaz?

—Sería capaz de todo por ti.

—Ahora tú eres el cursi.

Camus rió quedamente. Frotó su nariz contra la nuca de Milo y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Milo, quiero que dejes de preocuparte.

—¿Eh?

—Te he observado y sé que algo te preocupa, algo sobre nosotros dos.

Milo, al sentirse pillado, se tensó de pies a cabeza. Camus lo notó.

—No puedo leer tus pensamientos, pero sé cuando las cosas no andan bien del todo en tu cabeza.

—Camus… No es nada importante. Sólo una tontería.

—Quizá, pero no quiero verte así… Sea lo que sea quiero que lo olvides.

—Sí… Es decir, tratare.

—Piensa que te amo más que a mi vida y que estoy dispuesto a todo por proteger ese amor.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces deja de mortificarte. Cualquier cosa que venga, lo afrontaremos juntos.

Milo sonrió. Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para espantar sus fantasmas. Camus también sonrió, confortado con la nueva sensación que adivinada en el interior de su amante. Se inclinó hacia un costado y buscó sus labios. Milo le correspondió con entusiasmo y pronto estuvieron besándose ardorosamente. Camus frotó sus caderas buscando calmar el deseo que empezaba a manifestarse. Milo jadeó contra sus labios y tomó una de sus manos para llevarla a su entrepierna. Camus le dio gusto y a los segundos los dos estuvieron hinchados de deseo. Ya iban a sugerir ir a la cama, pero un ruido los asustó.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Milo.

Camus no respondió, pero se puso pálido.

—¿Camus?

—Yo conozco ese tipo de ruido. Es…

—¿Es…?

—¡Es Marco Aurelio!

Antes de que Milo pudiera asimilar las palabras, el terranova, aparecido de la nada, dio un ladrido y, ¡SPLASH!, se lanzó a la bañera. Milo alcanzó a cerrar los ojos, pero no consiguió cerrar la boca y tragó espuma.

Camus pegó un grito.

—¡Ahora si te mato, desgraciado!

—¡Guau, gua, gua!

Marco Aurelio, más feliz que nunca, le dio una lamida a Milo antes de saltar fuera de la bañera. Camus, sin quedarse atrás, empujó a Milo y se puso de pie para ir tras él. Milo quiso decir algo, pero se quedó en blanco al ver a su perro y novio corriendo en el minúsculo cuarto, resbalando y enredándose.

—Camus… —balbuceó.

—¡Te dije que era una pesadilla! —grito Camus— ¡Te lo dije!

Y sin decir más, salió fuera del cuarto persiguiendo al terranova.

—¡Esta vez no te salvas, animal del demonio! ¡Te pondré en un ataúd de hielo! Auch mierda, mi pie…

Milo escuchó todo desde la bañera, preguntándose si estaba soñando o de verdad aquello estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Sera posible…?"

.

.

.

**FIN **

* * *

**NOTA FINAL:**

Fiuuuu… Y pensar que yo quería hacer un prologo de cinco paginas xD

Si es que llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias. Como siempre fue un placer escribir para ustedes. Para todos aquellos que les gusta el Yaoi, en especial la pareja, Camus/Milo, y para todos aquellos que no les gusta tanto, pero que aun así leen. Muchas gracias.

¿Les doy un dato curioso sobre esta historia?

Para inspirarme las escenas graciosas escuché muchas veces la canción _Accidentally in Love_, de Counting Crows xD

Bien. Conmigo será hasta la próxima actualización de "Némesis" (sí, por fin pondré manos a la obra).

¡Cuídense!

.

Lima-Perú, 10 de Noviembre del 2012.

.


End file.
